But I'm Here
by Blondiee Leah
Summary: Jack and his best friend Cassia board the Titanic desperate to go home. However Cassia has been keeping the fact she is completely in love with him a secret. When Rose shows up the pressures on can she confront him? Or risk losing him forever? R&R please
1. Chapter 1

**Ok so I had the urge to write something like this so I'm going to. In the original movie Titanic, Jack boarded with his best friend Fabrizo. However in this story Jack boards with his female best friend Cassia. However Cassia is hiding the fact she has been in love with Jack for several years, and when Jack meets Rose can she confront him of her true feelings? Or lose him forever. So yeah read and review. I love reviews they make me smile and it's really great to hear what people think, so yeah it takes like two seconds to review so please do. Anyway I'm going to stop waffling and let you read. So here is chapter one! Enjoy **

**Leah x**

The atmosphere around the table was full of dead seriousness. I glanced at my pack of cards, they weren't a great set and looking at my belongings on the table, I couldn't help but worry that I was going to lose everything I ever owned. Including my locket my mother gave me before she died. My most prized possession. I glanced at Jack who was sat next to me. His face showed no emotion, he was a brilliant poker player, even if he did go a little crazy sometimes. I don't know why I let him talk me into things like this. I don't particularly like gambling, I suppose it's the fear of losing everything. I nudged myself over towards Jack and hissed in his ear. He shielded his cards protectively as if I wasn't to be trusted, even if we were on the same team. Typical Jack Dawson.

"Jack, your gambling everything we have,"

Jack turned to face me, the persistence in his eyes. He removed his cigarette from his mouth and blew out the smoke in my face. I coughed slightly.

"When you got nothing, you got nothing to lose," He said back, before placing his cigarette back in his mouth. I sighed and leant back in my chair. I couldn't bear to argue with him. He always won, I suppose it's the fact I trust him with all my heart. Or the fact I would literally give him my heart, if he wasn't so blind to my feelings for him. Yes you heard right. I'm head over heels in love with the man who is my best friend. I have been for some time now, since we left Paris anyway.

Me and Jack grew up together in Chippewa falls. He lived a few doors down from mine, and he used to come round to play in the big oak tree in my garden. We always had that special connection, even though the boys in the neighbourhood used to laugh at him and call him a sissy, for playing with a girl. And the girls were resentful of me because I wasn't your typical girly girl. But we didn't care because we had each other and told one another everything. When Jack Dawson was younger, he wasn't as handsome as he is now. He was cute I suppose, he was small and scrawny. He had dusty blonde hair which he still has now and blinking blue eyes, which shine even more now we are older.

He wasn't anywhere near brave when we were young. He was the type of boy who would shy away in a corner and avoid all confrontation. Whereas I seemed to take on the protective role for both of us. I was loud and outspoken and let my fists do most of the talking. I hated my wavy brown hair, and remember the summer when I decided I wanted to look like a boy so I cut it all off. My mother was furious and I can still remember her screaming like a banshee even now. Her face bright red, clutching the distorted remains of my hair on the floor.

I remember been sent to bed early without any tea. Been the rebellious child I was, I snuck out my window anyway. Luckily one of the branches of the oak tree rested outside my window making it a safe and easy route to get in and out of my room.

I remember Jack telling me he liked it and carefully running his fingers through the rough remains. Of course it grew back. I never attempted to cut it again; I have grown to like it. The years passed and we both grew, we were separated into different classes when we started school and girls were forbidden to socialise with boys in the playground, but we still found ways. I can honestly say that even when we entered our teenage years, we never looked at each other as more then friends. Even though Jack seemed to change out of the skinny scrawny kid he was into well a tall, muscular, tanned skin, glowing hair and ocean eyed teenager who had all the girls falling for him. Not me, not ever me I used to say to myself, when people used to make snide comments about how close we were.

Jack had always been there for me, right from the start. I never cried, ever. I would rather die than let my guard down. But that night when I found out my mother died in a tragic accident at the cotton mill she worked at. I remember running, running in the pouring rain, crying my eyes out in a state of desperation and pain. I reached Jack's house thanking god his parents weren't home. I banged on the door. And I remember him standing there his hair flopping in his eyes and the shock of seeing me in just my short sleeved dress, plastered to my skin. My normally bouncy hair, drenched with water, hanging limply by the side of my face. My skin was pale with the cold and my eyes leaking a mixture of tears and rain water.

"Cassia!" He exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

I opened my mouth to explain but it came out as a sob and I broke down in front of him completely. He reached out and enveloped me in his arms, while I cried on his shoulder. He edged us both inside and closed the door. We stood there for a while, while I continued to cry. He didn't say anything he just held me in his arms. When I eventually calmed down, he wrapped me up in a towel and we sat down on the worn sofa. I stroked the arm of it while I tried to explain.

"She's gone," I remember uttering out.

"Who's gone?" Jack asked, slightly confused.

"My mother,"

There was a pause while Jack tried to process what he wanted to say.

"Where did she go?"

I began to cry again. Jack moved closer towards me and he had put his arm round me.

"She's dead!" I managed to get out.

"Oh god Cassia," and he rocked me while I cried again.

He then had taken my head in his hands and looked into my eyes. He gently wiped my tears away with his thumbs and moved his head closer to mine. "You're going to get through this, it's going to be hard, but you're strong and I'm going to help. I promise,"

I rested my head on his chest just to get some comfort, he didn't say anything else. Jack was good like that. He listened when you wanted to talk but didn't push you into telling everything.

Jack gave me the strength to get through the funeral too. He never left my side. He sat next to me in the alter and at the graveyard as I watched my mother's body been lowered into ground, he slipped his hand into mine and squeezed it gently. Looking at him, there were still no feelings then friendship. He was just a best friend comforting someone in their time of need.

Of course time got better. Well I wish I could say that we went back to a perfect little family. My father, well we were never close. He was always desperate for a boy, and my mother couldn't give him that. After having me, there were some complications with my birth and my mother's health problems so she was told not to have another child. He turned nasty. The grief of my mother's death hit him hard. He was drinking all the time and I don't think there was a day when he wasn't drunk. He beat me too. Hard. Cuts and bruises, I learned to deal with the pain. It was only Jack who knew and even here wasn't powerful enough to stop him.

Another tragedy followed two years later when we were both seventeen. There was a huge fire, at Jack's house. He managed to escape but the flames engulfed his parents. He dealt with their death quite well. I had raced down to his house when I first heard of the fire but was held back by a police officer. Jack had gone at this point, to live with some uncle out back somewhere. I feared that he would never return, I feared I had lost him forever. Then one night, about a week or so later, when I was sitting in my room after serving another beating from my father, Jack appeared through the window.

I threw my arms round him. He didn't look so great. His skin was pale and his eyes had deep bags under them. He didn't look like he had slept in weeks.

"Oh Jack! You're back!" I exclaimed excitedly. Jack didn't exchange smiles; he just put his hands in his pocket.

"I have to go Cassia," He said softly not looking me in the eye.

My smile dropped. "G-go where?" I stuttered.

"Just anywhere, I was only temporarily at my uncles and there sending me to an orphanage, I need to go Cassia, run away start afresh,"

I was silenced. The excitement of Jack coming back, to find out he was just going again. I realised that Jack was not going alone. No way, I couldn't continue without him.

"Well, let me come with you," I said determinedly.

Jack's eyes grew wide. "Cassia, are you sure?"

"Yes, there's nothing for me here if you're not in my life," I said shyly. Jack grinned from ear to ear. He grasped my hand.

"You ready?"

I nodded. I couldn't wait to leave here and start my life a new person with my best friend.

"Let's go,"

We both escaped out of the room and never looked back. The running away life was tough and we found ourselves most of the time living on the streets, surviving on what we could. We won tickets on ships to go travelling. Our first stop was Paris and looking up at the Eiffel tower I realised how happy I was.

The wind blew and something trapped itself within my eye.

"Ow!" I gasped, my hand immediately going up to my eye. Jack stood in front of me with concern.

"Hey you got something in your eye? Here let me," Jack gently removed my hand and stared closely into my hazel eyes. When he removed the piece of grit gently we continued to stare at each other for a while. I could feel something aching inside me. My heart was racing ten to the dozen and I just wanted to continue staring into his eyes forever. I don't know why but I had a sudden urge to kiss him.

Suddenly his expression changed into a worried look. "Oh my god what's that?" He asked motioning to my nose.

"What!" I said wiping at it ferociously.

"Oh it's just your massive honker," Jack laughed. I shoved him hard.

I thought the feeling I had was a one off, but it seemed to grow and grow each day. I wanted to confront him, but I was scared of losing the friendship we had had for so many years. So still to this day I keep my feelings from him. Hoping one day we will be together.

"Cassia," Jack said snapping me back into the present.

"What?" I asked in a dreamy confused state.

"Your cards,"

"Oh," I turned them over and Jack raised his eyebrow. He didn't need to say anything; we both knew it was him we were now relying on.

"Olaf," Jack continued. The Swedish man turned his cards over in dismay shaking his head.

"Nothing," Jack said calmly. But I knew this could be an exciting moment for both of us. The big bet on the table was the Titanic tickets the two men had foolishly bet. After been in England for over a year we were just desperate to get home, back to America. This could be our opportunity.

"Sven," Jack nodded.

Sven turned his cards over and smiled smugly. He rested one hand on the table and leaning forward the other behind his back, while nodding.

My eyes widened. That was one good set; I turned to Jack praying he had the full house we needed to win.

"Uh-oh double pair," Jack said sadly, he looked down. "I'm sorry Cassia,"

An overwhelming feeling of anger came over me, with a mixture of despair. He had lost all our possessions.

"You're sorry! Jack what the hell, you have lost everything we have! Including my locket, you said you were sure you knew how much that locket meant to me!" I babbled.

Jack turned to face me and raised both his hands. "Cassia I'm sorry, you're not going to see this place for a long time,"

I stared at him confused. Wait it couldn't be...

Jack's face erupted into a huge smile. "Cos we're going to America! Full house boys!" Jack shouted slamming the cards on the table. I screamed in joy and Jack flew his arms round me, lifting me up and spinning me round. Sven's smile dropped and Olaf put his head in his hands.

"We're going to America!" I shouted gleefully in disbelief.

"We're going home!"

"Nah mate," The bartender interrupted. We looked at him not sure what he was insinuating. "Titanic's going to America in five minutes," he signalled at the clock.

"Shit!" We both said in unison and started grabbing all our possessions together frantically. Olaf suddenly grabbed Jack by his collar and raised his fist. Jack squinted and I clasped my fists at my side ready to intervene. Olaf suddenly turned and punched Sven knocking him off his chair.

We both giggled, and then I remembered we had little time. I grabbed Jack's hand "Come on lets go," I said eagerly and pulled him along.

We ran through the crowd as fast and as forceful as we could. I struggled to keep up with Jack and was beginning to get out of breath but the adrenalin kept me going.

"We're the luckiest bitches in the world Cassia, you know that!" Jack called to me. I didn't answer; I was definitely not counting my chickens. We reached the entrance as it was beginning to be pulled away.

"Wait!" Jack shouted as we ran up it. He showed the officer our tickets, he looked unsure.

"Have you been through inspection?" He asked.

"Of course," Jack lied convincingly "Anyway we don't have any lice, we're Americans both of us," He said.

The officer nodded. And we jumped over the small gap, onto the safe surface of the ship. We wasted no time and ran immediately up to the deck to wave goodbye to everyone.

We pushed our way to a railing and waved persistently to everyone below.

"Goodbye!" Jack shouted.

"Peace out!" I shouted and Jack laughed.

This was the start of another new adventure; we were going home, back to our home ground where we belonged.

**Hope you liked the first chapter. Remember to review! **


	2. Chapter 2

When South Hampton was no longer in view, and the rush had died down. Jack and I made our way to our cabin. I wasn't expecting much. We had third class tickets, and no matter how grand a ship is advertised to be the third class section is always the same.

It was definitely a tight squeeze down the consuming corridor. Jack was hurrying on as usual, leaving me behind. I shook my head, the excitement was still bubbling inside him I could tell. At the end of the corridor I noted a small girl, looking bewildered and lost. She stood against the wall, her big brown eyes looking up at everyone passing her without a second glimpse. She had corkscrew brown curls, and a single bow. She clutched to her chest a porcelain doll. Jack didn't notice her at first; he had his eyes looking at every door muttering to himself. When he walked past her I shouted him.

"Jack!"

He popped his head back round the corner, "Cassia, what's the matter, I'm trying to get us to our cabin here," He said slightly annoyed.

"I think she's lost," I muttered motioning at the little girl.

I knelt down. "Hi sweetie, are you lost?"

The little girl nodded. "I don't know where papa's gone," she said shyly, burying her head.

"Oh no. He can't have gone far, why don't we try and find him?" I asked smiling. She nodded eagerly.

Jack came across and knelt down to. He loved kids. "I'm Jack, and that big nosed girl is Cassia."

I shoved him hard, and he nearly toppled over. "My nose is not big! I have the perfect button," I said crossing my arms and sticking my tongue out at him. The little girl giggled.

"Your names pretty," she said looking at us both in the face now. It was nice to see that she had relaxed round us and seemed to trust us.

"Thank you sweetie, I'm sure you have a pretty name to go with your pretty smile,"

"Cora," she said grinning even more.

"Like the sea creature?" Jack asked jokingly.

"No Jack, that's coral," I said looking at Cora and rolling my eyes in a joking manner. I tutted "Boys huh,"

Jack crossed his arms and tutted mocking me, "Girls,"

I gasped. "Err boys,"

Jack copied me "Err girls,"

I turned to face him. "Boys,"

Jack moved his face closer. "Girls,"

I didn't reply, because there was that feeling again. The feeling I get when I'm completely lost in his gaze. My heart pounding, taking in every feature of his perfect face, he stared back not leaving my eyes. He confused me. Does he feel the same why I do? We stared at each other for a while until Cora cleared her throat snapping us back into reality; we both turned our head in unison towards her.

"Are you two boyfriend and girlfriend?" Cora asked curiously.

I turned to face Jack. Who without even looking at me burst out laughing. I copied his laughs, trying to make them sound as convincing as possible, though inside the cackles hurt me.

"No," Jack said. He pulled me in and clasped his arm round my neck forcing me to face the floor, while he gave me a nuggy. I slapped at him. "Jack Dawson, get your hands off me!" I shouted. Jack released his grip laughing. While I pouted and combed my hair with my fingers.

Cora laughed out loud, clearly amused at the pair of us. Suddenly a large, tall man appeared round the corner in a frantic state. He wore a flat cap though it was clear he was as bald as an egg.

"Daddy!" Cora exclaimed.

The man swopped her into his arms. "Cora what did I say about staying close?" The man asked sternly, though he wasn't really annoyed at his little girl.

He turned to face us. "Thank you for finding her," He said to us both holding out his hand. Jack shook it first. "No problem sir, I'm Jack Dawson."

I shook it next. "Cassia Winston,"

"I'm Bert, Bert Cartmell and this is my daughter Cora, well I'm guessing you already knew Cora," he said smiling.

"Come on darling; let's go find our cabin,"

"Oh no, can't I stay with Cassia and Jack?" Cora asked pleadingly.

"Don't worry Cora, you will see us again, there's the party tonight, are you both going?" I asked.

"Well Cora loves to dance, and meet new people so I'm guessing so," He said while Cora nodded enthusiastically.

"We'll see you tonight then," Jack smiled, waving his hand at little Cora.

Cora waved back gleefully. She really was one of the sweetest girls I had ever come across. When they had gone, Jack bowed to me and held out his hand.

"Ma'lady, your cabin awaits," Jack said in a very convincing posh accent. I took his arm and we walked down the corridor. He released his grip as we reached the cabin. He opened the door and I dramatised a gasp and clutched my hand to my chest.

"Oh Jack, it's beautiful, it's charming it's..." then I noticed two men in the cabin looking at me strangely. One sat on the bed, he had been polishing his shoe, but now he looked at me slightly bewildered while the other one paused in his stride, raising his eyebrow at me. I could feel myself blushing. I clasped my hands together and bowed my head. Jack sniggered behind me and pushed me through the door.

"Hi nice to meet you," He said shaking both the men's hands. "I'm Jack, Jack Dawson," the men happily accepted his hand, but their stares didn't leave me. They talked to each other in a language we both didn't understand. It was obvious they were talking about me. I shuffled further into the room, feeling really paranoid and really insecure. Jack glanced at me confused, unsure what they were talking about me.

"Hey!" Jack exclaimed, making both the men pause in their conversation and turn to face him. "You gonna tell us what your problem is with Cassia?" Jack asked protectively.

I touched his arm. "Just leave it Jack," I said

Jack didn't reply, he just continued to stare at them both. The men glanced at each other. One said something and the other nodded. The man on the bed put his shoe down and stood up. He cleared his throat.

"She woman, we men, same room," The man struggled, but we both knew what he meant.

"Oh, you're concerned because we are men and Cassia is a woman and we all have to share the same room, yes?" Jack asked nodding his head.

The man nodded.

"No need to worry, Cassia has shared rooms with other men before, with the same concerns. It's cool,"

I nodded in agreement. To be honest I wasn't planning on spending much time in the room anyway. It was blank and boring and I wanted to spend as much time out on deck, exploring the ship as much as possible. Jack threw his rucksack on the bottom bunk. While I occupied the top one, it was always like that on every ship we went on. I made my way to the door and flung it open.

"I'm off for some fresh air, you coming?" I asked Jack.

Jack nodded and waved goodbye to our roommates before shutting the door.

000

The ship was humongous. There weren't many people outside. We had only just boarded the ship an hour ago so I guessed most of the passengers would be unpacking still. We walked to the front of the ship and I leant over the railing gazing out on to the vast ocean. The sea breeze hit my face, blowing my hair backwards. I closed my eyes and breathed in the air. It felt magnificent. Opening my eyes, I cast my stare up to the sky. The shade of blue was radiating. There wasn't a single cloud, only the sun shining down on my face.

"Hey look at the dolphins!" Jack said pointing down at the ocean. I looked down eagerly, and indeed there were dolphins just in front of the ship, swimming out of its reach. I stared at them in amazement. I leant over closer, gripping to Jack's coat for support. He placed an arm protectively over my waist. I was too engrossed to notice.

"It's gonna jump," Jack said excitedly. And sure enough one by one the dolphins took it in turns leaping in the air, travelling further away from the ship.

"Cassia," Jack said. I turned to face him.

"Yeah,"

"Are you happy?" Jack asked smiling at me.

My grin became wider and I nodded my head. "Yes Jack, going with you was the best thing I ever did," I said.

Jack didn't say anything, but I knew that I had said the right thing. The look on his face said it all. At that moment in time, there was nowhere else I would rather be.


	3. Chapter 3

The first day on ship was amazing, and there was no denying it. After the look out on the ocean, dinner awaited but with all the excitement, we weren't really that hungry. I sat back on the bench with my head facing the sky feeling the warm glow on my face. While Jack was drawing a girl looking out onto the ocean with her father.

There was a man stood up against the railing just a few footsteps away smoking a cigarette. I could feel his presence. I opened my eyes and turned to face him, he was staring at us both.

"Ya know the ship is Irish?" The man questioned blowing out smoke. He had a deep Irish accent and curly, ginger hair. He was well built, and quite tall. His face was pale and he had green eyes. The random question came from nowhere, but I could tell he was friendly. I shook my head.

"I thought it was built in England," I said curiously.

The man blew a raspberry. "Nah it was built in Ireland. Fifteen thousand Irish men built this ship. Shipped over from Belfast to South Hampton, I promise," The man said smiling.

I giggled, leaning back on the bench. Jack didn't engage in the conversation he was too busy sketching away. I glanced it his drawing as it began to take shape. Of course it was brilliant as always.

A member of crew walked past holding several dogs on their lead. Me and Tommy watched them pass and Tommy shook his head. He tutted stubbing out his cigarette.

"Bloody typical, first class dogs come down here to take a shite."

Jack flicked up from his drawing. "It lets us know where we rank,"

"Like we could forget,"

The man held out his hand. "Tommy Ryan,"

"Jack Dawson,"

"Cassia Winston,"

"Hey do you make any money with your drawings?" Tommy asked signalling to his sketchpad. But Jack didn't reply, all of a sudden he stared up mesmerised by an occurrence happening from the first class. I glanced up too, as a first class woman leant across the railing and stared out to the ocean. She was very beautiful. She had red curls, which shined off the sun lightly pinned in a bun. Her posture was held with grace and she wore an elegant green dress. Tommy turned round to see what we were looking it. He turned back sniggering.

"Forget it boy-o, you'd rather have angels flying out your arse then getting next to the likes of her."

I laughed loudly. "Oh please. Jack would never fancy a snob like her. Right Jack?" I turned to face him and when I realised he still hadn't cast his stare away my smile dropped. "Jack," I repeated and he still didn't reply. Tommy gave me a knowing look, and I glanced back up at the woman, who had now noticed us looking at her, but she didn't look at me or Tommy. Her eyes were only on Jack's.

She turned her stare away, but couldn't help taking another look. Tommy waved his hand in Jack's face, but he still didn't stir.

He laughed. "Love at first sight aye," he said to me.

I didn't reply, I was worried now. Who was this woman? Why was Jack so mesmerised by her? What made her so different?

A man from the first class section came up behind the woman and turned her round viciously. They both shared a few angry words, and the woman pulled her arm from his grip angrily and stalked off. The man paused for a few moments, putting his hands in his pockets, he swayed before turning round and walking off in the same direction.

I looked at Jack, who blinked and came back to reality. His face was slightly saddened and he became quiet and reserved.

"You ok there lad?" Tommy asked offering him a cigarette. Jack nodded and refused.

I placed my hand on his knee. "Jack?" I said worryingly.

Jack turned to face me and gave me a false smile. I didn't understand what had just happened, but I felt safe for now. I mean what were the chances of them ever seeing each other again? And that man who followed her must have been her husband or something, even if he did look like a jackass. Jack would never be foolish enough to become emotionally involved with another man's wife.

Tommy continued to talk to us both; he became a good friend. He was funny and charming and clearly a ladies' man. Jack was slightly reserved after that and didn't really join in the conversation, his mind was elsewhere and I could guess where it was.

We walked back to the cabin in silence. Jack dragged his feet next to me with his head lowered and his hands firmly in his pockets. The awkward silence was beginning to get to me and I could feel anger bubbling inside me. Why won't you just snap out of it? I asked him in my head.

When we reached the cabin our roommates had already gone to the party that was been held. Neither of us were in a hurry to go down. And after today I wasn't really in the mood but we had promised Cora we would be there. Jack was ready long before me and he lay on his bunk in silence looking up at the mattress. His expression hadn't changed since he saw that woman up on deck and I really didn't get what had upset him.

I sat on a stool wearing one of my best dresses. I looked into the small mirror and delicately began pinning back my hair. I caught Jack in the mirror, and I decided enough was enough.

"You're thinking about her aren't you?" I asked.

Jack turned his head to face me, but he didn't make the effort to sit up. "Who?" He asked playing dumb.

"That girl from first class, the one you were staring at." I said sliding a pin in my hair. Jack cast his stare back up to the mattress.

"No," he said unconvincingly. I swivelled round, "Come on Jack don't play dumb with me. I have known you long enough now to know what you're thinking. Why has she got this dramatic effect on you? I don't get it," I said clearly irritated.

Jack swung his legs off the bunk and stood up. "Just stop thinking you know everything Cassia," He snapped before walking out the door. I sighed and let my shoulders sag slightly. I hated it when he acted like this. He had no idea how it made me feel. I turned back to face the mirror and continued pinning back my hair. I didn't know where Jack had gone and I didn't care. Regardless of what mood he was in and how he was treating me I was determined not to let him spoil my night.


	4. Chapter 4

As I entered the smoky room, I noticed the jolly atmosphere as upbeat Irish music filled the room, and people danced around, and those not dancing were laughing at tables and clapping along to the music. I was surprised to see Jack already there. I didn't think he would come tonight. He sat alone at a table with a pint of beer in front of him, his foul mood from before was gone from his face, and he seemed somewhat sad and reserved. I decided I was not going to go and sit with him, not after the way he treated me before, even though he had glanced up and seen me, I turned my face away from him and held my head up high. I stalked past him without even looking at him and went to sit with Tommy and some other men. I could feel Jack's stare on me, but I resisted the urge to turn around.

"Why hello Cassia, you alright?" Tommy asked smiling at me.

"Fine thank you Tommy," I smiled back.

I noticed an Italian looking boy sitting next to Tommy smiling at me. Glancing behind me I could see Jack staring at us, with a glint of, was that jealousy? Turning my head back round I leaned forward holding out my hand.

"Hi I'm Cassia,"

The man held out his hand nervously and shook mine. "Alanzo,"

I noticed his cigarette in his other hand. Leaning even closer I batted my eyelashes. "Can I have a bit of that?"

Alanzo nodded and handed me the cigarette. Leaning back in my chair I inhaled deeply and tried to ignore the horrid feeling in my mouth. The truth was I hated smoking I thought it was vile. But for some reason I wanted to get at Jack.

I handed back his cigarette and my hand brushed his. I took his hand in mine and stroked it gently.

"My you have soft hands, not like working men's hands, but your muscles suggest other why's," I flirted.

I noticed Tommy raising his eyebrow and turn to speak to a Swedish boy who was also sitting with us. Alanzo became very blushed and struggled to get his words out. I continued to stroke his hand while he didn't pull away, and sort of grasped my hand back. All of a sudden I felt a presence behind me, placing their hands on my shoulders.

"Cassia can we talk," the person said softly. I knew immediately it was Jack. I smiled sweetly at Alanzo and pulled my hand away.

"I'll be right back,"

Alanzo just smiled and nodded like a school boy.

Jack led me out into the deserted corridor and took hold of my hands. I pulled them away and folded my arms and leaned against the wall.

"What do you want Jack? I was kind of in the middle of something," I said as if I wasn't interested in what he had to say at all.

"Look Cassia, I'm sorry about before. I shouldn't have snapped at you," Jack apologised. I sighed pretending I wasn't bothered, but the look on his face made my insides melt. He had said he was sorry so why was I treating him so cruelly?

"I just don't understand why that woman upset you," I said dropping my arms down.

Jack put his hands in his pocket and then threw them up in hopelessness. "I-I don't know, you know I, I just can't explain it. But I am really sorry,"

There was a slight pause while I puffed out my cheeks unsure what to say.

"Forgive me?" Jack said softly, holding out his arms.

I smiled in defeat and hugged him. "I'm here Jack, don't forget about me," I whispered.

"Huh?" Jack said.

"What?" I said pulling out of the hug.

"I thought you said something..." Jack said slightly confused.

I shook my head quickly. "No," I lied.

Cora and her father appeared round the corner and when she saw us her little face lit up. She let go of her father's hand and ran towards us, her curls bouncing along with her.

"You're here!" She exclaimed.

"Well we said we would be," I smiled.

Jack bowed and knelt down, taking her hand. "Cora may I have this first dance?" He asked.

Cora smiled and nodded eagerly, while her father laughed. "Honestly I haven't heard the end of it. Jack this, Cassia that,"

"Bless her," I laughed.

Cora began pulling on Jack's hand. "Come on Jack," She urged.

Jack laughed. "Ok, ok," As he was led into the room by Cora, he quickly grabbed my hand pulling me in with him.

"Jack! You know I can't dance," I hissed as he pulled me onto the dance floor.

"What?" He said in disbelief. "Of course you can,"

He spun Cora round, and she did an Irish jive, lifting her skirt and tapping her feet in time with the music. She was very talented. Jack grabbed my hand and spun me round too.

"Your turn he whispered."

As I steadied myself, I couldn't help feeling that everyone was watching me, even if the majority weren't. I wrinkled my nose while Jack smiled at me. Letting my shoulders sag. I raised my skirts and like Cora began the Irish jive. Jack clapped in encouragement and then began tapping his feet too. Me and Cora danced round Jack, before the three of us all joined hands and spun round in a circle.

"Faster," Cora squealed in enjoyment.

I laughed as we drove faster round and round before we all tumbled to the floor.

I giggled as I lay flat on my back. Cora and Jack leaned over me. Jack smirked.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded, and held out both my arms, before Jack scooped me up. Cora dusted off my skirt while Jack continued to hold me. There was the attraction again and the moment we got lost in each other's stare. I swear Jack began leaning towards me before little Cora pulled delicately on my skirt.

I left Jack's embrace and focused my attention on her. She held out her hand. "Dance with me Cassia," she said. I noticed Jack still had a slight grip on my arm, which he seemed reluctant to let go as I was led onto the dance floor.

0000

The night went on, and we spent the majority of it dancing. Cora hadn't stopped all night, the tiredness began to take its toll and she fell asleep, her head resting on my lap.

"So you two together then?" Bert asked,

We both shook our head. "Me and Jack grew up together, we have always been best friends," I explained. Jack nodded in agreement.

"Just funny that you two seem to have this attraction am I right?" Bert continued raising his eyebrow as he finished off the last of his drink. Me and Jack were lost for words and we both bowed our heads going red, before a drunk Tommy interrupted us, falling down into the seat next to Jack.

Jack held out his arm and steadied him. "Tommy, you ok?" He asked.

Tommy patted his shoulder and smiled. "I'm brilliant!" He said drunkly before flinging his arms up in the air nearly knocking over all the glasses on the table.

"Whoa, steady on mate," Jack laughed.

Tommy put both his hands on Jack's shoulders. "No but seriously I feel on top of the world," Tommy drabbled.

I smirked. Tommy turned to face me; he smiled and turned back to Jack. "She's beautiful," he whispered loudly.

"What's the matter with you?" He continued saying to Jack.

"She's gonna get snapped up soon, and you would wonder where your chance went,"

I turned away pretending I wasn't listening. I didn't want to make my feelings obvious for Jack. Tommy's roommate Will came up and placed his hands on Tommy's shoulders patting them.

"Come on mate, let's get you back," He sighed helping him up.

"I'm been serious," Tommy babbled. Will just nodded his head.

"Yes I know you are," he said as he led him out the room.

We all watched them go shaking our heads. Bert slapped his hands on his leg and stood up.

"Well better get this one back," He said picking Cora up gently, she didn't stir, just nuzzled her head into his shoulder.

"Night," he said, waving his hand up at us.

Jack waved his hand back "See you Bert,"

"Night Bert," I called.

I noticed how the room had become a lot quieter. There were a few people, mostly men, drinking and gambling but no more dancers though the band continued to play. Slower music this time though. It was only me and Jack left out of our group, everyone else had retired to bed. Jack looked at me as I took a drink of my beer.

"What?" I asked putting my glass down.

"We haven't danced yet," he said

I scoffed. "Jack we have been dancing all night,"

Jack shook his head, "Not just me and you,"

There was a slight pause, before Jack stood up and held his hand out to me.

"What, now?" I said seemingly shocked at the proposal.

Jack shrugged "Why not?"

I took his hand and he led me back to the dance floor. He wrapped his arms round my waist and pulled me in close. It was impossible to ignore his gaze.

There was a silence as we listened to the music.

"Well this is nice," I said.

Jack looked down, then turned his head back up to face me. "Thank you Cassia," he said softly.

"What for?" I replied wondering how much Jack had really had to drink.

"Coming with me," Jack simply replied.

I pulled myself in closer, and rested my chin on his shoulder. "I'm always here Jack,"

Jack didn't reply, but he didn't pull out of the embrace either. I wasn't really sure of his feelings for me. Jack was flirt, he always had been, but this was different. It just felt different. Nothing more was said as we continued to dance to the music. In my heart I prayed the song would never end.


	5. Chapter 5

I awoke with a thumping headache and felt like I was going to puke all my insides out. I groaned as I rolled onto my back. I was unaware what time it was, but I was aware I was the only one in the cabin. I placed my hands over my eyes to block at the piercing light. It was a weird feeling. I didn't even remember having much to drink last night. I ran my hand over my forehead and grimaced in pain, as it moved over a large lump beginning to form on my head.

How peculiar. I thought to myself.

The cabin door opened and Jack walked in. Wearing no top, and his hair damp from a shower.

He stood next to my bunk and placed his hand gently on my forehead. "How you feeling?" He asked

"Like horseshit," I replied closing my eyes.

Jack laughed. "I'm not surprised you pretty much knocked yourself out last night,"

"What happened?"

"You don't remember?"

I shook my head, my eyes still closed.

"Well when we were on our way back to the cabin, there was a group of men all drunk. Two of them were fighting, when we tried to get past you were jostled and you smacked your head off the wall. It was pretty nasty. You were delirious, but the men were sorry and one of them helped me get you back to the cabin," Jack explained.

I sighed and slowly sat up stretching my arms, I opened my eyes while Jack smiled at me.

"I'm gonna go get a shower," I said, and then I noticed that this wasn't my bunk.

Before I asked Jack shot in. "There was no way I was going to try and get you on the top bunk, so we switched beds,"

"Oh ok,"

I stood up on my feet and tried to steady myself as the room spinned. Jack grabbed my arm as he noticed me swaying a bit.

"You sure you're ok?" He asked in concern. I nodded in uncertainty and let him lead me to the door.

I placed my hands on the door and slowly opened it. Walking out into the corridor I noticed I felt slightly better when I was on the move. I was sure all I needed was some fresh air. I made my way into the small shower. I realised it must of been quite early for the shower to be completely deserted. Stripping off I stepped in and let the water run over me. I closed my eyes as it danced over my bones, I felt so refreshed. While I was in the shower, I thought about what I did remember about last night. Me and Jack dancing, song after song and walking back to the cabin hand in hand. I don't know why I was assuming he liked me to. We always used to hold hands and we always dance, but it just felt different.

Turning off the shower, I reached for a towel and wrapped it round me. I dried myself off and slipped back into my nightdress momentarily, before making my way back to the cabin.

When I arrived Jack was dressed and looking through his sketchpad.

"Hey," he said as I entered the room. "You look better," He smiled putting his sketchpad down.

I made my way over to the bathroom mirror to take a look at the ugly bump on my head. It was horrendous. It was large and a mixture of red blues and purples. "I look hideous,"

"No you don't," Jack lied.

I sighed. "Oh well nothing I can do about it," I replied.

Jack left the room, while I quickly flung on some clothes. I hadn't eaten in a while and I was starving. I smoothed my dress and smiled as my hair was beginning to dry into its usual wavy fashion. Jack knocked on the door and reopened it.

"You wanna go get something to eat?" He asked.

I nodded and left the room with him.

0000

The breakfast room was busy, and full of laughter and chatter. It kind of reminded me of last night. Though it was obvious some people were bearing the burden of last night's antics. They sat quietly with a piece of dry toast. Their faces a sickly white and their eyes blank. As their friends and family laughed at them and retold them of their behaviour. Cora and her father were nowhere to be seen. Though Tommy was up, sitting on a table with Will and Alanzo. Tommy looked terrible. His face was pale and he had stubble forming around his chin. He leant over the table with his head in his hands as he tried to come to terms with his hangover. Jack and I went to join them and Jack laughed as he patted Tommy on the back, who raised his head.

"You alright Tommy?" Jack asked laughing.

Tommy groaned and didn't reply.

"Even when we got back he wouldn't shut up. Kept us up all night didn't he Al," Will said shaking his head at Tommy.

"All night," Alanzo repeated.

"Jesus Cassia, you've been in the wars haven't you?" Will asked motioning to my bump.

I laughed. "Seems that way doesn't it,"

"What happened?"

I screwed my face up. "I'm not sure. Something about men fighting, I don't remember it was Jack who told me," I explained.

Will nodded and didn't say anything else. Though the breakfast didn't look at all appealing, I gulped it down.

"Here Tommy, smell this," Will teased pushing the scrambled eggs under his nose. Tommy groaned loudly, pushing the plate out of his face he made a quick exit out of the room clutching his stomach.

"I don't think he will be off to the party tonight," Jack said after he'd gone.

"Too right he bloody ain't. I'm not having his crap again all night," Will said

"You going?" Alanzo asked me.

I shrugged. "I don't know. I'm not sure I really feel like it," I said shovelling the last of my breakfast in my mouth.

"You done?" Jack asked.

I nodded pushing the empty plate away.

"Let's go out on deck, air out your head and that,"

0000

It was another gorgeous day out on deck, the sun shining with a cool breeze blowing. Me and Jack strolled along enjoying the sunshine.

"Do you feel any better?" Jack asked turning to face me.

"Yeah, I think I just needed some fresh air. I'm really not up to partying tonight though. You can still go by all means."

Jack shook his head. "Nah I'd rather give it a miss too,"

I smiled at him. This was one of the reasons I loved him. He was always so caring and concerning, he would rather stay with me all night then drinking with his new friends.

I suddenly came over really dizzy and light headed. I closed my eyes and brought my hand up to my head. I stumbled slightly and Jack was quick to catch my arm. He pulled me over towards the deckchairs and sat me down. I breathed through the wooziness and was happy that the dizziness began to ease.

"Maybe we should go to the infirmary, you know get you checked out," Jack suggested.

I shook my head; I wasn't going to let some stupid little head injury ruin this trip. "No I'm fine Jack. It's just a bump on the head,"

Jack wasn't convinced, but he didn't argue with me, before I knew it a little bundle jumped into my arms shocking me slightly. The bundle looked up at me and smiled.

"Hello Cora," I said. "Did you sleep well?"

"Yes thank you,"

"Where's your Dad Cora?" Jack asked.

"At breakfast still, but I wanted to come and find you...Oh no you have a poorly head," Cora said pointing at my lump.

I nodded, "It's ok though it doesn't hurt much,"

"I broke my arm a year ago," Cora said.

"But I didn't cry," she added.

"You must be a brave girl Cora," Jack said smiling.

Cora nodded determinedly.

The day seemed to fly by; Cora remained with us for a while, until she had to go to dinner. Me and Jack strolled the ship though he was definitely feeling better, I knew that woman was still on his mind, but who was she?


	6. Chapter 6

I had to admit, being cooped up indoors really wasn't making me feel much better. I ate dinner slowly. Many people were keen about going to the second steerage party tonight, but I was not one of them. Although the sea breeze had aired out my head and I had felt a lot better, been back indoors made my headache come back and my lump throb. After barely eating any of my Corned beef and cabbage, I put my fork down and pushed the plate away from me. Jack stabbed at his plate forever keeping his eyes on me. Though I appreciated his concern, I was a bit fed up of been watched all the time.

"What's the matter Cassia? Do you not like Corned beef?" Cora asked shovelling some boiled potatoes in her mouth.

I shrugged. "I'm just not in the mood for it tonight," I replied sitting back in my chair.

Cora stabbed another piece of potato on her fork and waved it in front of my face. "You can have some of my potatoes if you want," Cora said kindly.

"No thank you darling, but you eat them all up,"

Cora obeyed and put the forkful in her mouth.

Another surge of pain spun through my head. I winced and rubbed my hand over my eyes, trying to ease it. It was ridiculous how a bump on the head could cause so much agony.

"You going to the party tonight guys?" Bert asked.

Jack turned to me and shook his head. "No I think we are giving this one a miss."

I nodded in agreement.

"Well it's understandable really, you don't look all that great Cassia," Bert said honestly.

I felt really dizzy again and suffocated, I stood up just desperate to get out of here. "I need to get some fresh air," I said. Jack immediately stood up to though he hadn't finished his dinner.

"I'll come with you,"

0000

We sat on a bench staring up at the night sky. It was breathtaking really. The stars dotted about like tiny silver diamonds streaming through the sky. The air and sights made me feel a lot better, though I shivered with the cold. Jack draped his jacket round me.

"Here have this," he smiled.

"Thanks,"

He pulled out a cigarette and sparked up though I shook my head at him.

"Why don't we play our game Cassia?" Jack asked.

"We haven't played that game in years," I replied shocked at what he had just proposed.

Jack shrugged. "So, don't pretend you are too old for it," He said going to tickle me. I squealed.

"Jack-J-ack- stop-stop it!" I squealed through laughter. Jack pulled back and leant back on the bench.

He pulled a coin from his pocket and flung it up in the air. Catching it he turned it over and covered it with his hand.

"Heads or tails?" he asked.

"Errm tails,"

Jack slowly removed his hand and we both looked at the coin.

"Tails it is, you go first,"

"Ok, by playing this game, you have promised to answer all questions in complete honesty. If you refuse to answer a question or I can tell your lying, you will be forced to do a forfeit. Anything said will never be repeated," I spoke of our sacred rules. The rules we had made up when we were only nine or ten, but they stuck in my head clear as day.

Jack held up his hand. "I promise,"

It got a lot harder to play this game over the years. Me and Jack rarely kept things from each other so some of the questions asked, we already knew the answer to.

I bit my lip in concentration. "What did you really think of me coming with you?"

Jack took a drag of his cigarette and blew out the smoke. "Well I was over the moon. We have seen some amazing places, and I'm so happy that I got to spend it with you, my best friend," Jack replied.

I smiled. "Your turn,"

"Ok let me think, err, ok do you fancy Alanzo?"

"What! Are you serious? No," I replied in utter shock.

"I think you're lying," Jack teased.

"Jack come on,"

Jack squinted his eyes at me in suspicion, before relaxing his face, "Ok I believe you,"

"Why did you go out with Fiona Harris when we were thirteen?" I shuddered.

Jack laughed. "Is that really your question?"

"Yes,"

"Oh alright. I don't know really, she asked me I suppose I felt a bit sorry for her,"

"Ew why she was horrid,"

"No she was just insecure. I mean how would you feel if your dad had been fooling around with your mum's sister?" Jack said not realising the stupidity of the question.

"It wouldn't surprise me if he had," I replied bluntly.

"Shit, I'm sorry Cassia I didn't think," Jack said sympathetically.

"It's ok, I guess some people just can't help been arseholes." I said.

I did not want the atmosphere to at all become awkward. "Your turn," I said to Jack quickly.

Jack smiled. "What is something you have always wanted to tell me?"

I opened my mouth and shut it again; unsure on whether or not I should tell him. I mean now was my moment, just the two of us under a diamond sky. It was perfect. Jack stared at me waiting for my answer, his deep blue eyes looking into me. Yes I was going to tell him.

"Ok so here goes-," I began before we were interrupted by a distressed woman shooting past us sobbing. She was recognisable though I only caught a glimpse of her. It was her red hair that stuck out.

"Hey isn't that the woman from yesterday," I said to Jack as we watched her run.

"I don't know, I think so. Maybe we should go see if she is ok," Jack replied standing up from the bench. I nodded and followed him.

As we drew closer towards the back of the ship, the woman was becoming more recognisable as we approached her. We were unsure of what she was doing at first it looked like she was looking onto the ocean. Her wild curls blew in the wind and she looked a ghostly white. It was then as we drew closer I realised what she was doing. She was hanging off the railing. My heart started to beat I put my hand out in front of Jack stopping him in his tracks.

"Jack," I whispered not casting my stare away from her. Jack glanced at her more closely and his face tensed up as he too saw the girl attempting to jump from the ship. Jack turned to me and put both of his hands on my arms. "Stay here, I'll sort it," he whispered.

I nodded, Jack begun to walk again.

"Jack," I hissed. Jack turned back around. "Don't startle her,"

Jack didn't reply. He turned back around and slowly made his way towards her, my heart beat in anticipation. I hoped Jack wouldn't make the situation worse. They were a few metres away from me, but I could hear their conversation.

"Don't do it," Jack said.

The woman turned her head round and saw him making his way towards her. "Stay back!" She shouted. "Don't come any closer,"

Jack continued to move towards her. "Come on, give me your hand, I'll pull you back over," Jack offered.

"No!" The woman shouted again. Causing Jack to pause in his tracks. "Stay where you are, I mean it I'll let go," she continued before turning her stare back to the ocean. Jack turned round to face me. I didn't really return the stare. I stood frozen in position playing with the material in my hands, as some kind of comfort. Jack removed his cigarette from his mouth and slowly began making his way towards her again. The woman snapped her head back round at the sound of his footsteps. Jack waved the cigarette at her and motioned that he wanted to throw it over board, the woman allowed him to move closer towards her, but she didn't turn her stare from him at all until he threw the butt overboard. She watched it fall in the dark ocean below her.

Jack didn't move back, he put his hands in his pockets and swayed from foot to foot, thinking of what to say. I pleaded with him in my mind. _Please Jack say something._

"No you won't," he finally said.

"What do you mean no I won't? Don't presume to tell me what I will and will not do, you don't know me!" She said in anguish.

Jack shrugged, "Well you would have done it already,"

I flew my hands up to my face in dismay. I really did not know what Jack was playing at; the way he was coming across was absolutely ludicrous. Ok so he was a wind up merchant, he always has been and always will be, but was it wise to wind up a distressed lady who was attempting suicide?

"You're distracting me, go away," The woman pleaded.

"I can't, I'm involved now, if you let go, and I'm, I'm gonna have to jump in there after you," He said beginning to pull off his boots.

Oh god.

"Don't be absurd, you'll be killed,"

"I'm a good swimmer,"

"The fall alone will kill you,"

"It'll hurt I'm not saying it wouldn't. Tell you the truth I'm a lot more concerned about that water been so cold,"

Ah here we go.

The woman was trying to show she wasn't scared, but she wasn't doing a very good job of hiding it. "How cold?" She uttered, glancing down to the ocean.

"Freezing, maybe a couple of degrees over, you ever uh you ever been to Wisconsin?"

"What," The woman replied clearly confused.

"Well they have some of the coldest winters around. I grew up there near Chippewa Falls. I remember when I was a kid, me and my friend Cassia; we went ice fishing out on Lake Wissota. Ice fishing is you know where you..."

"I know what ice fishing is!" The woman snapped.

Jack threw his hands up in defence. "Sorry. You just seem like, you know, kind of an indoor girl. Anyway, I, uh, I fell through some thin ice; and I'm telling you, water that cold, like right down there, it hits you like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. You can't breathe. You can't think. At least, not about anything but the pain,"

The way Jack spoke sent shivers down my spine. I remember that winter as clear as day. It was the first time the lake was frozen that year. There were strict signs up everywhere and warnings that the ice had only just set, and wasn't thick enough for people to participate on the winter sports just yet. Of course me and Jack didn't listen we were only eight at the time, we hurried down to the lake and snuck underneath the fence with our rods.

I remember standing by the bank as Jack began to make his way slowly onto the ice, it cracked underneath him as he made each new footstep. I wasn't so sure anymore.

"Jack, I don't think we should do ice fishing today!"

"Come on Cassia, we have been waiting all year for this,"

"I know but maybe we should come back tomorrow after it freezes over more," I suggested.

Jack ignored me and knelt down on the ice and begun to cut a hole in it, even he was shocked at how easy it came away.

"Please let's go," Jack didn't answer me; he dangled his rod through the hole. "Jack please get off the ice,"

"Fine!" Jack snapped "Have it your way," He stood up too fast, and I watched as he disappeared before my eyes into the icy plunges of the lake.

"Jack!" I screamed.

"Help!" I could hear him shout as water flew up in the air. I looked back upwards towards the bank it would take too long to get help. I noticed the rope hanging on one of the branches. The rope from summer which people used to swing into the lake. I flew up the tree my hands shook as I untied the rope, while Jack continued to scream at me for help. Flying back down the tree, I flung it into the hole.

"Grab it Jack!" But he was too busy panicking to take any notice. I took the chance, lying on my belly, I skidded across the ice. I caught his scrambling hand and with all my might pulled him up out of the water. Back on the bank we both shook in fear, but it was ok we were both safe.

"Which is why I'm not looking forward to jumping in there after you," Jack continued snapping me back into the present.

They both exchanged glances for a few seconds, and I knew he almost had her convinced.

"Like I said I don't have a choice, I'm guess I'm kind of hoping you'll come back over the railing, an' get me off the hook here,"

"You're crazy!"

Jack nodded in agreement, "That's what everybody says, but with all due respect, miss, I'm not the one hanging off the back of a ship here. Come on, come on, give me your hand. You don't want to do this,"

Jack moved his hand towards her. My heart beat so fast, pleading for her to take it. Slowly the woman raised her hand and clasped Jack's. We both smiled as she turned round the face him.

"Whew, I'm Jack Dawson,"

"Rose Dewitt Bukater,"

I raised my eyebrow.

"I'm gonna have to get you to write that one down,"

They both laughed, while I snickered in the background. However as Rose went to place her foot on the railing, her ridiculously long dress, got caught and she slipped. I charged towards them both, as Jack desperately tried to cling onto her.

I looked over the railing. Rose dangled on Jack's arm. Her pale face a mixture of fear and shock as tears leaked from her green eyes. She screamed a heart wrenching scream, as the sudden realisation hit her. Her actions could kill her.

"Cassia get help. Now!"

I didn't need to be told twice, I ran to get some help and bumped into several crew men as they were making their way to the back of the ship, after hearing the screams.

"Oh thank god, please, please help," I said grasping one of the men in desperation.

"It's alright Miss," He said and he motioned to the men to keep moving.

When we made it back, I was relieved to see them back over board. Jack was leaning over her as they were sprawled out on the deck. Rose violently shook and her skirts were raised showing off her stockings.

"What's going on here?" The officer said in anguish. Jack flung his head up and the officer moved his eyes to Rose.

"You stand back and don't move and inch!" He shouted at Jack. Jack immediately stood up, while one of the crew members ran over to help Rose.

"Fetch the master at arms,"

I couldn't believe it. They had it so wrong; they couldn't honestly think Jack had sexually assaulted her.

The master at arms arrived along with several men from first class. One I recognised to be the man who was exchanging harsh words with Rose yesterday. Rose sat down on the bench with a blanket draped round her.

The beefy officer grabbed Jack viciously and put him in cuffs.

"Stop it! He didn't do anything!" I shouted but no one listened to me.

The man made his way over to Jack. "How dare you touch my fiancée," He said placing both hands on Jack's jacket. I pushed my way through.

"Keep your hands off him," I said sternly. The man pushed me out of the way.

"Hey that's enough!" Jack shouted. One of the first class men offered me his hand to help me up off the floor. I gave him a cold stare and pulled myself up, dusting off my skirts.

The man was shaking Jack now, shouting at him.

"Cal stop!" Rose exclaimed standing up and putting her arms on him.

"It was an accident."

"An accident?" Cal said

"Yes, stupid really I was leaning over and I slipped." Rose begun,

Jack and I exchanged confused glances wondering where she was going with this story.

"I was leaning far over to see the err, the err, err," Rose gestured moving her finger.

"Propellers?" Cal suggested.

"Yes that's right propellers and I slipped, and I would have gone overboard but Mr Dawson here saved me and almost went over himself." Rose lied convincingly.

At that the atmosphere changed into somewhat jolly?

"What did I tell you women and machinery do not mix," The man who offered me his hand before said.

The officer turned Jack around. "Is that what happened?"

Rose looked at him with raised eyes.

"Yep, that's what happened,"

"Well the boys a hero then well done," The man continued.

Jack was released from his handcuffs and I moved to stand next to him, my arms folded angry at how he had been treated.

Cal wrapped his arm round Rose and began to walk back inside.

"Maybe a little something for the boy," The man suggested.

Cal paused in his tracks and turned to face his escort. "Lovejoy I think fifty will do it,"

Rose smirked. "Is that all he gets for saving the woman you love,"

Cal winced, "Rose is displeased," he made his way back over to us. "I would like to invite you to dinner tomorrow night,"

I looked at Jack, who nodded, "Sure,"

Cal smiled falsely, "See you tomorrow night then," and he moved back to Rose.

We watched them disappear back into the dining saloon, when they were gone we still kept our eyes on the door.

"You ok?" I finally asked.

"Yeah, let's, let's just go back to the cabin,"

I nodded in agreement and linked my arm through his. The events had certainly spooked us both. I had a feeling this Cal was not going to be the end of our problems.


	7. Chapter 7

I often have this dream. A dream that leaves me fearful. When I was little I used to dream it almost every night, waking up screaming at the top of my lungs, getting me to sleep used to be a long drawn out process. It came to the point where it was making me physically unwell. My mother used to think it was some kind of mental block thing; my father said I was doing it for attention. As I grew older I stopped dreaming it as much, whenever I did dream about it though I never used to wake up screaming like I used to. I made myself believe that I was more powerful then the dream itself. I began to dream it more after my mother died. Maybe because I knew she wasn't going to be there to comfort me afterwards.

We arrived back at the cabin about half tenish. The party was still in full swing, you could hear the music pumping down the corridor. The two roommates were out again. I seriously do not know why they fussed about been in the same room as a girl we never saw each other much anyway. I was surprised by Jack's attitude, I though after everything that had happened tonight he would go back to how he was acting yesterday, but he stayed in the same frame of mind. I smiled at him slightly and he beamed one back.

"Are you feeling better?" He asked.

"Well after tonight's dramatic events I guess I just forgot how unwell I felt."

Jack laid down on his bunk laughing.

"I wonder what upset her so much to want to end her life," I said folding up my dress and putting it in the tiny cupboard me and Jack both shared.

Jack shrugged. "Sometimes people think their lives are tragic and attempt to do stupid things,"

"Well, if my fiancée was an arsehole like that I think I would want to kill myself to,"

Jack laughed. We went back into silence while I began tying my hair up in a pony tail like I always do before I go to sleep.

"So you never did answer my question,"

"Huh," I said slightly confused.

"You know something you always wanted to tell me,"

My heart froze, before I was all for telling Jack. The moment was right, just the two of us under a star lit sky but the moment was gone now it just didn't feel right.

"Just that I'm happy we stayed friends all these years,"

Jack looked at me in some kind of disappointment. "Well I could have told you that!" He chuckled.

I forced laughter, Jack rolled over on his side. "Get the light would you Cassia. I'm comfortable,"

I rolled my eyes and made my way over to the light switch snapping it off. "Thanks. Night Cassia," He yawned.

"Night Jack," I made my way towards the bunk in the darkness, clambering up the ladder I laid flat on my back, listening to the soothing sounds of Jack sleeping. Although I wasn't tired before after climbing beneath the sheets I felt it begin to consume me. I closed my eyes and drifted into a deep sleep.

_The lake really looked beautiful in summer. The sunlight just at the peak in a cloudless blue sky, the trees gently rustling while the screams and laughter of the people by the bank filled the air. Jack was there of course, though we were now back to been six year old. _

"_Come on Cassia!" He shouted running towards the bank. _

_I followed him, though he always seemed that bit too far away. I watched him dive head first into the lake and begin to gently swim out. By the time I reached the bank he was quite far away leaving me behind. _

"_Jack wait for me!" I shouted standing on the edge. _

"_Hurry up then!" he teased. _

_I dived in after him. The water splashing over me, I shook my head free of water and began to swim even though I wasn't the fastest of swimmers. Jack was too far away now, just a speck in the distance and the water suddenly became very choppy. _

"_Jack," I coughed. "I'm going back!" _

_I turned to swim back towards the bank, but saw it was no longer in reach, in fact I was in the middle of nowhere and it begun to get very cold. I shivered as I shouted for Jack, but there was no answer, he had left me behind. The sky suddenly turned dark and the water began to freeze around me. I shivered as my body failed to keep any warmth. I looked around me but it was impossible to see anything that was when I noticed it, the creature that haunted my nightmares it made its way to me under the water. I tried to swim as fast as I could, but the creature grasped my ankle and pulled me down violently. _

_I came back up gasping for air, but the dark creature pulled me back under. I struggled for breath and kicked out at the creature. _

_I screamed underwater wondering where Jack had gone and why he had left me. I kicked with all my might but the creature was too strong and the feeling of blackness came over me again as it stole my last breath..._

I woke up screaming, screaming like I used to when I was little. Sweat poured off me. Jack frantically snapped on the light and climbed up onto my bed. He grabbed my arm and shook me.

"Cassia, snap out of it!"

I was still out of breath and it took time for me to realise that I was perfectly safe. Jack pulled me into his arms and I rested my head on his chest while he stroked my hair.

"Oh god Jack," I whispered.

"Shhh, it's all gonna be ok, it was just a bad dream,"

"I was so scared,"

"I know, I know,"

"Don't leave me Jack,"

Jack didn't reply at first he just held me for a while. I eventually calmed down and was ready to go back to sleep. I didn't pull from Jack's arms though. It reminded me of my mother; she used to rock me back to sleep in her arms after one of my night terrors. My grip on his shirt loosened and my eyes begun to close. Jack whispered softly in my ear.

"I won't leave you."

I finally fell back to sleep and was unaware of Jack settling me back down and climbing back down to his bunk. I didn't dream anything else that night; I awoke later on to the stumbling sounds of our roommates coming in drunk muttering to each other in Swedish. Not giving them much notice, I rolled back over onto my side the night was definitely a long drawn out affair.

**Chapter 7 done! Please review I will actually love you forever, it gives me the motivation to keep writing. Without them...I don't even want to think about what would happen. *Sob* haha. **


	8. Chapter 8

Nothing was said the next morning about my night terror. I awoke before Jack, slipping down from the bunk; I noted how differently he slept from other men. He lay on his side; his lips slightly parted breathing softly. He hunched up in a ball and covered himself completely. Looking over at the other two men I shuddered. One lay completely naked, sprawled on his bed with his sheet barely covering him. He snored too like a pig. I quickly changed and escaped out on deck.

I didn't realise it was as early as it was, the sun was only rising and the deck was pretty much deserted. My head felt so much better and as I rested my hands on the bar and stared out onto the marvellous sun rise. The sea breeze hitting my face, blowing my hair back made me feel so relaxed. It definitely was a breezy morning. I leant over to see if there were any dolphins but I wasn't in luck.

I watched the sun rise and at the same time thought about my life. I really was truly happy but there was one thing stopping me love my life entirely and that was Jack. Or should I say the inability to tell Jack how I really feel. The thing that scared me was that although at times I felt sure he liked me too, the way we were together, the hugs, the dances, the holding of hands we had always been like that even when we were younger. So what would make it so different now?

My thoughts were interrupted by the slamming of a door coming from the first class dining saloon, turning round I noticed Rose come storming out with another woman following close behind her. This woman grabbed Rose's wrist and turned her round.

"Rose, how dare you act like that!"

"Like what mother? Excusing myself from the table because I couldn't bear the mindless chatter that was coming out of all your mouths. Well I'm sorry mother,"

"Enough Rose! I really do not know what has gotten into you these past few months,"

"Oh I think you know,"

They both stared at each other for a while, not realising I was there. I was never one to ease drop but I found their conversation kind of fascinating.

"He is a good man Rose. Handsome, sharp, headstrong, well equated,"

"Well why don't you marry him mother!" Rose snapped and walked back into the dining saloon.

"Rose," her mother hissed after her sighing as the door slammed shut. She didn't immediately follow her she stared at the door for a while before turning round and seeing me staring.

"Have a good nosey did you? Anyway you are not allowed up here. This is not your part of the ship. I have the right mind to-," she ranted at me.

I threw my arms up in defence and began to walk away. "Don't worry I was going!" I snapped.

I walked back to the cabin and immediately began to pity people like Rose. So wrapped up in their own society, they thought the smallest thing was one big tragedy. She should try switching places once see what it really was like to survive. I bumped into Jack on the way back to the cabin.

"Hey where have you been?" He asked looking at me in curiosity.

"Oh I just went for a walk," I smiled.

Jack gently brushed a few strands of hair off my forehead and looked at my lump. "Hey that looks a lot better," he said in enthusiasm.

"Yeah, I feel tons better. I'm going to the party tonight, while you will be ladidahing and drinking champagne while eating caviar." I mocked

Jack laughed. "I ain't outstaying my welcome trust me," He said shoving his hands in his pockets and swaying.

"Yeah well don't forget your roots,"

"Ha like I could forget,"

0000

The morning was spent wandering the ship again. I questioned him about tonight; he seemed really calm about it. Though in reality I knew he was entering a snake pit. If Rose's mother and fiancée were anything to go by, then it looked like he would be quick to judge. I wasn't going to tell him this though; I'm not a downer on 'reward dinner.'

"You brought your portfolio," I said noticing the pad in his hand.

"Oh yeah I was hoping to do some drawings today,"

"Of...?"

"Well I hoped you,"

"Jack you have hundreds of me!" I exclaimed.

"Well you're very easy to draw. Very picturesque," Jack complimented.

I shoved him playfully "Stop it I'm blushing," I teased.

"Mr Dawson," a voice uttered. Suddenly Rose was in front of us. She had changed since this morning. Her hair was now up in a bun, her peach dress from before had been changed for a sherbet lemon coloured dress, with a pattern across the chest. Her face was powdered and she wore red lipstick. I tugged on my own worn dress suddenly feeling very grubby compared to her.

"Oh Rose hey," Jack said.

Rose smiled at him then nodded at me. There was something that said in her eyes she really wasn't interested in knowing who I was.

I held out my hand and at first she seemed reluctant to shake it. "Cassia Winston," I said through gritted teeth.

"Oh...err Rose Dewitt Bukater," she said shaking it.

"I know who you are," I smiled slyly.

Rose stepped back clearly embarrassed as she realised I to was there last night. I folded my arms and Jack feeling the recognisable tension cleared his throat.

"So Rose do you want to walk with us?" He asked.

I stared up at him in amazement. I didn't even realise he was that interested in her. I was more reluctant to the idea of welcoming her with open arms. There was just something about her that screamed 'poor little rich girl,'

0000

The one thing I realised though as we got to know each other was that she wasn't self absorbed as I thought she was going to be. She seemed far more interested in me and Jack, or should I say more so Jack, then talking about herself.

"So Rose, we have talked about ourselves why don't you tell us about your life?" Jack suggested.

I looked at her with actual interest. I wanted to know about her life, she was like a portrait, looks can be misleading you have to look in to see the real art.

"Well my life isn't that great to be honest," Rose began.

_Here we go. _I thought rolling my eyes. No one else saw it though not even Jack and he notices everything but he was too busy staring at Rose.

"We are financially broke. So I'm marrying young, the reason I was going to jump was because of my whole world and all the people in it."

Rose showed us her engagement ring. My eyes widened in shock at the huge diamond attached to her finger.

"Wow look at that thing you would of sunk straight to the bottom!" Jack said trying to make a joke out of it.

Rose was not amused. "1500 invitations have gone out. All of Philadelphia society will be there and all the while I feel like I'm standing in a crowded room screaming at the top of my lungs and nobody even looks up,"

_Oh please. _

Jack stared at her, she looked sad but at the same time really beautiful. Her sad face was bowed and the sun radiated off her curls, with the breeze blowing a few strands on her face. Jack suddenly flipped open his sketch pad.

"Hold that position."

Rose looked up. "I'm sorry?" She said.

"I want to draw your portrait," Jack said.

I felt a stab in my heart. Jack had said he wanted to draw me before, and now he was drawing Rose. I know it sounds ridiculous getting so upset by it, I mean like I said before Jack has hundreds of me. It's just her, why does it have to be her? Rose went back to her position and her saddened expression. I glared at her in jealousy, of course neither of them noticed. It was clear she would make a good actress. I sighed and folded my arms waiting for Jack to finish.

Finally Jack announced his completion. Rose hurried over shoving me out of the way slightly. Watching behind, I looked at them cosied up together while she looked at the drawing.

"Jack this is exquisite work," Rose praised.

"Well, I have to thank you you're very picturesque Miss Rose," he smiled turning to stare at her, while she returned the gaze.

I felt tears welling up in my eyes. Did he just call her picturesque? I guess he must just say that to all his models, and I thought I was special. The pair of them giggled and sighed as they looked through Jack's sketch pad, seeming to forget I was there. It was at that moment I had never felt more like a spare part.

0000

The day drew on, and I begun to dislike Rose more and more. Before I wanted to know more about her, now I was fed up of hearing about her 'tragic' life, and Jack did nothing but encourage her to keep talking.

"Why can't I be more like you Jack? Just head out into the horizon, poor but free!" Rose exclaimed.

"Ha!" I said loudly, they both turned to face me. Oh finally the first time they had noticed me all day.

I walked on ahead. "You wouldn't last five minutes in the real world. There's no hot water and hardly any caviar,"

"I happen to hate caviar," Rose snapped. "And I hate people telling me what life I should and should not lead,"

Jack looked at me sternly. As a parent looks at their child to encourage them to apologise. I let my shoulders sag. "Look I'm sorry ok," though I wasn't really sorry at all.

"It's ok." Rose said sweetly.

The pair began talking about Santa Monica. Me and Jack had visited that place not so long ago. It was amazing.

"It sounds wonderful. Let's say we'll go there someday even if we just talk about it," Rose said.

"No we'll do it," Jack began. I raised my eyebrow. _Err excuse me when did she become involved in our plans? _I asked him in my head.

"...and ride horses out on the beach, but none of that side saddle stuff," Jack said.

Rose looked at him shocked. "You mean one on each side,"

We both nodded.

"Will you show me?" Rose asked.

"Yeah of course,"

"Teach me to ride like man,"

"Teach you to chew tobacco like a man,"

"And spit like a man!" Rose laughed.

"What they didn't teach you that in finishing school? Come on I'll show you how," and he pulled her over to the side. Of course I had no option but to follow. Though feeling increasingly fed up of them both. I just wanted to leave, but while I was there I knew she wouldn't try anything with him. To be honest I was turning into a paranoid psycho.

Jack spat over the side. Then turned to me. "Actually I think Cassia, is the one to teach you she is far better at it then me," Jack actually took interest in me.

Rose turned to stare at me, and immediately I knew I had to take the opportunity to show off.

I snorted and spat watching it glide out before falling into the ocean.

"Ok your turn," Jack said to Rose.

She was pathetic. "What was that?" I said kind of harshly while Rose went bright red.

Jack was quick to jump in and showed her again. A few ladies were beginning to make their way towards us. One was Rose's mother she looked horrified when she witnessed what we were doing.

Rose was quick to notice and we all stopped abruptly. Rose begun to explain who we were. The other ladies were very interested in us. Especially Jack the one who saved her life. He mother though she looked at us as if we were insects. Dangerous insects that needed to be killed quickly.

"Well you both sound like lovely people," One of the women smiled. I liked her instantly. Everything about her showed me that once she had lived like me and Jack.

The dinner bell sounded and Rose was quick to make excuses. "See you at dinner tonight Jack," Rose said. Jack watched her go.

"Err son. SON!" The kind woman said to him. Still he was bobbing up and down watching Rose go. Fed up I slapped him hard on his stomach.

"Ow!" Jack said before turning to face the kind woman.

"Do you have any idea what you're doing?" She asked.

"No not really," Jack replied.

"Well you're about to enter a snake pit. What do you plan on wearing?" She continued.

Jack looked down at his clothes and shrugged.

"I figured come with me," Molly said.

Jack turned to face me. "I'll see you later,"

I nodded. "Have a good time,"

And I watched them walk off in the same direction as Rose and her mother.

I wasn't going to pretend anymore. I rested against the bar and tried to fight the tears. Though I couldn't help a few escaping, I mopped at them ferociously. I didn't cry. I never cried, especially over some snobby, porcelain doll. But I knew I was kidding myself.

**How did you find that? Remember to review. If not I might just sit there and stare at the computer screen unable to write, and then I won't be able to finish the story. And that's no good. So yeah review haha **

**Leah **


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh wow! Thank you so much for all the reviews. It's great to see you're all enjoying the story. Keep them coming, they make me smile =D.**

**By the way I don't know if Helga was Austrian, and I don't know if there was a financial depression in Austria in 1912, but there is in this story it is fiction after all!**

**I do not own Titanic, but I do own Cassia. So yeah haha **

I wasn't up to going to the party anymore. After today, I had never felt more heartbroken and let down, and Jack didn't even understand. I lay on his bunk, his pillow still smelt familiar and I held it close to my chest. The way things were going it looked like I was never going to be with him. I didn't like Rose. I just didn't. It wasn't just because Jack had taken such an interest in her. It was just her whole attitude in general, sucking up to Jack like a leech. How she acts like her life is such a tragedy. She can pretend she wants to be like us, but she doesn't understand what it's like to really survive.

There was a knock at the door. My heart skipped a beat at first, thinking it was Jack. I shook my head at this; Jack wouldn't knock on the door of his own cabin. I rolled off the bunk and headed for the door. I opened it and was surprised to see Tommy stood there.

"Oh hello," I said.

"Hi. Are you coming to the party?" He asked.

"No, I don't really feel like it," I replied sadly running my finger down the door.

"Come on. Don't stay in your room moping over Jack, come out and have some fun," Tommy urged.

"What makes you think this has anything to do with Jack?" I asked.

Tommy folded his arms. "Oh please Cassia. I have seen the way you look at him. I saw the disappointment in your face when he was left mesmerised by that girl,"

"I don't know what you're talking about," I lied.

"Ok, but sitting in your room alone all night ain't gonna make him come back any sooner," Tommy said and began to walk away.

I puffed my cheeks out. Maybe he was right; I mean there's no point whining over them. Shutting the door I changed quickly and escaped out of the room. I was going to have a good time tonight, regardless whether Jack was there or not.

0000

The party was in full swing. I smiled when I saw all my friends sitting at a table. Tommy, Will, Alanzo and Bert. I made my way over and sat down. I noticed Cora was already on the dance floor dancing with a few girls her age.

"Cassia, you came!" Tommy said.

I nodded. "What fun is there sitting in your room all night?" I said to him.

Will was dealing some cards. He began passing some to me. I smiled gratefully. It was really nice how they all treated women, one of the boys. Will had once called me. Which I suppose was true, like I said I'm not a girly girl, and I'm far from a lady like Rose or her snobby mother. I didn't really get chance to start the game though. Cora realised I was here and was desperate for me to dance with her. I wasn't bothered of course. Poker never felt the same when I wasn't playing with Jack anyway.

The night went on and on, and I actually found I couldn't stop myself missing Jack and couldn't help but think about what he was doing now. I noticed how late it was going and I was beginning to get worried. Jack had said he wasn't going to be staying that late. I knew he would probably be with her. That woman.

I shook my head at myself. Get a grip; I was turning into some kind of crazy person, could I not just stop thinking about him for five minutes?

I began to loosen up a bit. I remembered how I had pitied Jack before; I was going to be the one having the good time, while he drank champagne and eat caviar. I was talking to an Austrian woman called Helga, her English was surprisingly good. She was also very friendly, she was moving to New York with her family because there were more jobs available. Austria was suffering a terrible financial depression and her father had recently been made redundant. Also eager to start work Helga found it difficult to find a job. The whole family sold most of their possessions to start the new life they had always dreamed of.

I felt a pair of hands grab me from behind. I jumped round ready to smack the sleaze ball right in the chops when I couldn't believe who it was. Jack had finally returned, he was hardly recognisable at first. His clothes changed for a fine dining suit, with a bow tie and everything. His hair normally floppy in his eyes had been gelled back making his eyes an even more piercing blue.

"Did I scare you?" He asked.

"Just a bit, what's with the suit?" I asked.

"Oh Molly leant it to me, help me fit in a bit more,"

"You pull off the first class look rather well," I complimented tweaking the bow tie. It was then I noticed someone lurking behind us feeling very out of place. I could not believe it.

"And you brought Rose," I said through gritted teeth forcing a smile.

"Yeah I thought I would show her what a real party was,"

I couldn't help this burning rage build up inside me. Why did he have to bring her? Why! I thought after this dinner, it would be the last we see of her. Jack seemed to be emotionally involved with her now and I could feel him slipping away. Rose held her hands together and scanned the room as everyone's eyes fell on her. Why wouldn't they? She was wearing a red dress, with a black see through netting over it, which was studded with lots of diamonds. Her face was heavily made up, and her hair was clasped up in a silver crystal hair band with a few curls hanging down.

Cora bounced up to us and wrapped her arms round Jack's leg.

"Hey Cora," He said

"I missed you," Cora said sadly.

"I missed you too, but I'm back now. Want to dance?" Jack asked.

Cora nodded determinedly. Jack took off his jacket and bow tie and handed them to me. "Look after Rose will you?" He asked.

"Sure," I lied.

When they both went to the dance floor, I walked right past her and sat down at our table. This will show her that she's not welcome here. I thought to myself, but as I sat down and saw how uncomfortable she looked, despite of how angry she made me I felt bad.

"Hey Rose!" I shouted,

Rose turned round to face me.

"You going to sit down or what?"

Rose looked back towards the dance floor, completely ignoring me, I shook my head she really was impossible. However it seemed I was wrong when she came and sat down with us. She smiled a small smile at us all, heck maybe she wasn't so bad after all.

0000

"No you haven't got the accent right," Alanzo said to me. "Mi chiamo Cassia,"

"Me chiamo Cassia,"

"Not me mi," Alanzo repeated.

"Oh I give up," I giggled.

Alanzo had been trying for a good fifteen minutes to say my name is Cassia in Italian, but I proved I was hopeless. I glanced at Rose who watched Jack and Cora dancing. I raised my eyebrow at Tommy who returned the stare.

"So Rose, what brings you down here?" Tommy asked.

Rose looked at him. "Oh Jack invited me. I guess I wanted to see what it is like,"

"And what is it like?" I asked.

"Different," Rose simply replied while we all nodded.

"He likes to dance a lot doesn't he?" Rose said to me.

I shrugged. "I suppose,"

Rose didn't pursue the conversation any further. When the song had ended the dancers all stopped and clapped the band like they did after every song. As a new song begun to play, Jack knelt down to Cora and whispered something to her. Her shoulders sagged and she nodded softly. Jack then held out his hand to Rose pulling her up. On the dance floor they gazed at each other momentarily when Jack noticed Cora's sad gaze.

"You're still my best girl Cora," He smiled.

Cora smiled back at him but gave a cold stare to Rose. She came and sat down next to us while I remained shocked at what had just happened. I felt my body tense up as I saw Jack pull Rose closer to him and they began to dance. I turned my stare away from them though it was hard to ignore them when you could hear Rose's gleeful screams.

"I don't like Rose," Cora whispered to me.

"Why not darling?" I asked not really blaming her one bit.

"She's going to steal Jack,"

"Oh Cora there's no need to worry Jack won't leave you behind. You're his best girl remember," I said to her.

"No, not from me, from you!"

I didn't answer, I glanced back at the pair of them dancing, they spun round holding onto each other tightly laughing and whispering to each other. I could feel my heart shattering inside my chest, how could Cora of known this she was only six. It was then I realised how spoilt my night had become.

By the time they had finished dancing I was in a really bad mood; I turned away from the others and sat on a table just me and Cora. When Rose and Jack approached us I saw they were holding hands, which made me even madder.

"I'll just go get us some drinks," He said to Rose who sat down. "Do you want one Cassia?" He asked I shook my head. When Rose sat down, Cora removed herself and went back to sit with her father.

"He's amazing isn't he?" Rose said to me.

I just nodded.

"He tells me you have been friends for so long,"

"Pretty much forever,"

"I feel like I can relate to you both,"

I looked at her confused.

"Well with both his parents dying and your mother dying too. My father died of a brain haemorrhage two years ago. And when Jack told me how you were neglected by your father. My mother never appreciates me-," She began.

I felt this boiling rage erupt inside me. How dare she even try and compare herself to me. And Jack how could he? How could he tell a stranger about my mother?

"Shut up!" I shouted.

Rose stopped in mid conversation, and stared at me shocked.

"You're nothing like me. You're nothing like us. Were your parents both charred to the bone? Their bodies so unrecognisable the only way of identification was through dental records? Was your mother pretty much mutilated before your eyes? How can you even compare neglect and appreciation! My father beat me black and blue!" I shouted standing up now.

"Yes you're father died, and that's very sad. Ok so you're being forced into marriage, but you have everything. So please spare me the poor little me crap, because I don't think I can listen to it anymore," I said more calmly and walked out of the room. My last glimpse was of a saddened Rose with Jack holding two drinks in his hands. He looked confused about where I was going, but I just needed to be alone for a bit. Outside I tried to breathe deeply, but I couldn't help the sobs coming. I sank down the wall and wrapped my arms round my legs as I cried properly for the first time since my mother died.

**I think this chapter really sucks but hey ho tried my best! Remember to review or I might start crying! Chapter 10 will be up soon my lovelies.**

**Leah xxx**


	10. Chapter 10

I returned to the party about half n hour later. I didn't want to draw attention myself. However it wasn't so easy, as I was walking back in I bumped into Jack who was coming to find me.

"Hey Cassia what happened?" He asked.

"We'll take later," I replied.

"Cassia..."

"We'll talk later," I hissed.

Jack was taken aback by my attitude, but I didn't care he had gone against the trust we had built up all these years. I noticed Rose was still here, but no one else seemed to be paying her much attention anymore. She seemed to jump when I walked over to the table. She didn't need to worry; I wasn't in a hurry to tell anyone about what was said. I'm not that type of person.

I could feel her pleading eyes looking at me, when I was asked why I had disappeared. I simply replied the music was giving me a bit of a headache and I just went out for some fresh air. Jack definitely didn't believe me, and Tommy looked unsure, but neither said anything. The conversation returned to normal and both Jack and Rose seemed to relax a bit. I didn't change though, I wanted to but for some reason I couldn't. The nerve was still raw, at the moment I wondered if I could trust anyone again.

Rose asked Jack if they could dance again. Jack turned to face me but I looked away, he stood up and led Rose to the dance floor. The rest of the lads shook their heads.

"I don't even know what she's doing down here. She clearly looks as uncomfortable," Will said playing with the cards in his hand.

"She ain't one of us. We ain't allowed up there, so why should she be allowed down here?" Tommy said.

"Don't stop you sneaking up there though does it Tommy?" Bert questioned.

"Suppose,"

"I ain't really got nothing against her. It's the fact she comes down here and don't really have much interest in trying to get to know us. She's all over Jack like a rash," Will said.

I remained quiet. Listening to what they were saying, pretty much everything they said was true. I just didn't have the energy to hate her anymore. Hating her only seemed to be drawing her and Jack closer. He wasn't aware of how I felt anymore. It was all Rose, Rose this Rose that. It was then I noticed her and Jack escaping out of the room holding hands, giggling like little school children. I decided this was pretty much enough to tip me over the edge, standing up I made my excuses to leave.

"Cassia, stay," Alanzo said.

"I'm tired Al," I lied.

Alanzo just nodded. Everyone said night to me and as I was about to leave Tommy reached out and grabbed my hand.

"He'll realise what he's missing," He said softly so no one else could hear. I just smiled slightly and escaped out of the room.

When I entered the cabin I couldn't even be bothered getting undressed. I just laid on top of the covers facing the wall. I don't know how long I laid there just staring at the wall as time ticked on. To be honest I didn't even care. The door to the cabin opened but I didn't even turn round to see if it was Jack.

"Cassia,"

I didn't reply.

"Cassia, I know you're awake,"

I sighed. "What do you want?"

"Are you going to actually face me?"

I rolled my eyes, but didn't turn around.

Jack sighed. "What has been up with you tonight? You have been acting like a spoilt brat!" Jack said getting agitated.

I turned around and sat up. "You just don't understand Jack!" I shouted.

"Then let me understand!" Jack said waving his arms.

"God Jack you know what you did!" I shouted in frustration.

"No I don't!"

"Telling Rose pretty much everything about me! Everything I told you, everything that happened! What gave you the right! You took my trust and threw it in the dirt!"

Jack put his hand on his temple squeezing it. "It wasn't like that!"

"Spare me the crap," I grabbed my cardigan off my bed and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Jack asked.

"Anywhere, do me a favour don't follow me," I said slamming the door.

0000

The night was very chilly and I was glad I had brought my cardigan out with me. I just wandered the deck trying to cool down. Me and Jack hadn't fought like that in years, in fact I don't think me and Jack had ever fought like that. It was all her fault.

I folded my arms and kicked my legs out with each step. I wondered what would happen now. If when we got to New York we would go our separate ways. I wish things could be different, I wish I had told him sooner, then maybe he would be mine. I sat down on the bench we had been sitting on last night, before any of this had happened. I tensed my body as I shivered, I knew I should just go back inside, back to the warmth, but I couldn't. I just couldn't face Jack at the moment.

I could hear someone coming, their shoes tapping on the deck. I didn't turn around; I wasn't looking to interact with anyone. Suddenly the person sat down on the bench next to me.

"I said not to follow me," I said sternly not turning to face him.

Jack leant forward and rubbed his hands together. "I wasn't, I just wanted to go up on deck," Jack lied.

"Oh sure,"

"Look Cassia, I shouldn't have told Rose about your parents. She was just interested. I'm sorry,"

"I shouldn't have got so worked up about it. I just I just," I bit my lip trying not to cry. "I just miss her so much!" I said quickly before bursting into tears.

Jack was quick to respond; he gently pulled me into a hug and let me weep. I had been strong for so long. I was strong through the recovery days of my mother's death, through all the times my father beat me, through the time when Jack first left me, through all the hard times on our travels when we were left famished and parched, but now everything had just got a hold of me and I just couldn't hold it in anymore. My guard had been broken.

"I don't want to be sad anymore," I whispered. "I want to let go,"

"You don't have to be strong all the time Cassia, you think I don't cry sometimes?"

I pulled away and wiped my tears. "You always cried anyway," I giggled trying to lighten the mood.

Jack smiled, nodding in agreement, "Yeah, you were always the one who stuck up for the both of us. But it doesn't have to be like that all the time Cassia," he said gently wiping away a tear.

Jack looked up at the sky. "Remember when your mom had just died, and you were staying at mine coz your dad went away for a bit?"

I nodded.

"Well remember what my pop said when there was that shooting star?"

"Yeah, each one is like a soul going to heaven," I repeated.

"Well one of them stars up there will be your mom, like two of them will be my parents. And she's going to be looking down on you, and she's going to be so proud of everything you've done."

Jack said squeezing my hand.

"And you're going to see her again one day Cassia,"

I smiled staring up at the night sky as thousands of stars dotted around. One was shining the most ulcerating through the sky. It was that moment when I realised I could let her go, she was always watching me, she would always be there even when no one else would be.

**Did you like it? Don't forget to review. They really make my day and when I don't get reviews I lose inspiration, and we don't want that to happen; besides the best is still yet to come! **

**Leah xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Thank you for all the reviews! =D**

The night was marvellous. Me and Jack stared up at the trail of endless diamond stars soaring through the sky. I'm glad our argument had been forgotten, I couldn't really think about what I would do without him which is why I had to tell him how I felt. Soon.

"Jack, where did you and Rose go before?" I asked.

"It was getting late. She had to go back before her fiancée got back to the cabin,"

"You're playing a dangerous game," I warned.

"I know but I think I'm winning," He smiled.

"How do you mean?"

Jack patted his hands together and shook his knee. "Well, she said if she could wish on something, it would be something she can't have,"

I didn't take it in at first. I snorted, "Something she can't have. She has everything,"

Jack didn't join in. He looked at me in seriousness. "I think that something is me," He said softly.

I didn't reply at first, my heart was beating too fast; I wanted to tell Jack before she got involved and ruined everything. But it was too late now I guess.

"And what do you think of that?"

Jack shrugged and leant back sliding his hands down his face. "Oh I don't know. I think I like her, but you're right I'm playing a dangerous game."

Nothing more was said. I couldn't get my words out they were all jumbled, if Jack liked Rose I guess there was little to do about it. You can't help who you fall for. That was what I had been telling myself for years.

"I'm gonna go back to the cabin," I announced standing up.

"Ok I'm gonna stay out here for a bit," Jack said sadly. I just nodded.

It was a lot later than either of us had really expected. The music had stopped playing in the first class and many had gone back to their cabin. When I was walking past the dining saloon, a man stumbled out clearly had having one too many brandy's. He knocked into me and I yelped in shock.

"S-sorry," The man slurred. Then he looked up and I recognised him as Rose's fiancée, he seemed to recognise me as well, as his face turned into a stern glare.

"You!" He hissed.

"Oh how rude. I thought your kind were better mannered then that," I said sarcastically.

He pointed his finger in my face, his eyes sloped and he struggled to even talk.

"Where is she?" he questioned.

"Come again?"

"My, my Ro-se,"

"And how am I supposed to know?" I asked angrily.

"M-my val-et saw her with D-Dawson." Cal stuttered.

I laughed out loud. "Oh please, you had someone follow her? How pathetic,"

Cal grabbed my arm and squeezed tightly, forcing my face near his. His breath stunk of brandy and it was impossible to look into his eyes.

"Get your hands off me," I replied calmly at first.

"Not until you tell me where they both are,"

"Well Rose left ages ago and Jack is in his cabin,"

"What were they doing all night?" Cal continued to question.

"Oh for goodness sake we're not joined at the hip ya know. Now get off me!" I shouted. Causing some departures from the first class to turn and stare at us. Cal immediately released his grip and smiled at the first class people, who just raised their eyebrow and continued to walk away.

"I will not be made a mockery of," Cal hissed.

"Well I think you're talking to the wrong person then," I replied and walked away.

I didn't understand what was wrong with these people. They acted superior to everyone else. What gave him the right to lay a finger on me is what I want to know, he wouldn't dare do that to a first class woman. Rose's mother as well, the way she spoke to me up on deck that morning. Treating me like a piece of dirt, and Rose she was friendly enough to Jack, but everyone else she made no effort in wanting to talk to. I want to be like you Jack; she had said well maybe she needed to learn how to treat others that ain't from her world with respect.

0000

I quietly opened the door to the cabin, where only one of our Swedish roommates was. I could hear him snoring from the top bunk. I stumbled about in the dark, pulling my shoes off, and changing into my night dress. I climbed up onto my bunk, but knew I wouldn't be able to fall asleep until Jack was back. I hoped he hadn't bumped into Cal on his way back, I would hate for anything to happen. He was clearly a jealous jerk.

The cabin door opened, but I knew it wasn't Jack. The Swedish man stumbled into the room excitedly, I could hear him waking up his friend, he then begun talking fast and excitedly in Swedish. The other man gasped and then howled with laughter and I could hear the slapping of two hands. I didn't know what they had been talking about, but I could kind of guess, he had obviously got lucky with a woman. After they talked and laughed for a while, I heard him depart to his own bunk, and then all was silent. Well except from the pair of them both snoring.

I turned on my back and faced the ceiling, wondering where Jack was. I knew how much of a thinker he was, and would sometimes spend hour's dilly dallying over a situation. The tiredness was beginning to consume me. I fought hard to stay awake, but it was turning out to be impossible, I rolled over onto my side and rested my eyes just for a second and before I knew it I was asleep.

_Jack was in the distance calling my name. He was ages away, and just a tiny speck, but his voice soared through the big gap and wound itself around me. _

"_Cassia," He continued to call. _

_I noticed all the obstacles of barriers between us, but I decided I had to be with him. I ran with all my might, as he continued to call me. I ran through the twisted wood and jumped over the trees tangled roots as they tried to trip me up. _

_I ran up a whole mountain range, though it began to snow heavily, and each step was slow and tiring, and I could feel my body beginning to freeze up, but still Jack continued to call me. _

_I ran through a desert, as the sun radiated down on me heavily burning through my skin. The sand burnt my feet with each step, but Jack still continued to call me. I couldn't see him anymore, the sun was burning my eyes and everything in the distance was blurred. _

_The swamp lay before me, and I trudged through the stinky mud and murky waters. I was covered in slop, as I desperately made my way through, Jack's voice enticing me. Making me keep going, I pulled myself up on the bank. I was no longer clean and appealing anymore. I was covered from head to toe in mud, and I smelt horrendous, but Jack still continued to call me. _

_I could see him a bit more clearly now as one remaining obstacle stood in my way. A big ocean with dark waters, I slipped in carefully and gasped as the cold hit me. I begun to swim even though I was tired and the water was freezing. Making progress slow and excruciating. When I drew towards the end I noticed he wasn't calling me anymore. I slapped my hands on the bank and gazed up at Jack. Rose was there now to, she had her arms wrapped round his neck and was gazing at him lovingly. Jack gazed back at her to, and he begun to lean in to kiss her._

"_Jack," I whispered. _

_Jack turned to face me. "Sorry Cassia, you just took too long," _

_Rose turned to face me and gave me a glorified look. _

"_He's mine now," She said. _

I snapped my eyes open and was glad to see it was all just a dream. Though Rose's words continued to ring out in my ears. _"He's mine now,"_

I noticed it was still pretty early; there was a smidge of light in the cabin but not much at all. I must have only been asleep for two maybe three hours. I suddenly remembered Jack; I leant over and looked down. Jack wasn't in his bed and it remained un slept in. He hadn't returned back to the cabin. I was slightly worried in case something bad had happened, though I don't really know what bad thing could happen on a ship. I climbed down the bunk and slipped my feet into my boots. I grabbed a shawl hanging off the end of my bed and made for the door. The early morning was chilly and I wrapped the shawl over my nightdress. Everywhere was deserted, except for the few officers on duty. I escaped out onto deck, the sun still hadn't risen yet and the sky was a dark blue. I folded my arms tightly as I walked up and down. I made my way over to the bench where me and Jack had both sat last night. At first I thought no one was sitting on it, but as I drew closer I saw a figure lying down facing the sky.

The figure was Jack and he was fast asleep. I touched his face it was like tiny icicles shooting through my fingers. I knelt down and shook him gently.

"Jack, Jack," I said softly.

Jack stirred and groaned; he opened his eyes slowly and turned to look at me.

"What, where am I?" He asked deliriously.

"Out on deck, I think you fell asleep. You're freezing," I said shocked, wrapping my shawl round him.

Jack blinked and sat up. "I was looking at the stars and I only wanted to close my eyes for a second."

I giggled. "Well it's still pretty early. We should go back and get some more sleep,"

Jack yawned and nodded. I helped him off the bench and wrapped an arm round him trying to give him back some warmth. The night had been particularly cold, and for one scary moment I thought he was dead. I glanced up at him, his eyes unfocused and his face pale with the cold and exhaustion. I smiled slightly. Who was I kidding? He was a survivor. We both were. It would have to take more than a cold night to bump us off.

**Review, review, review, REVIEW! Sorry I'm just giddy, this story is getting loads of reviews and I'm so happy. I don't want them to stop, so don't stop reviewing. Or I will cry and then my story will be rubbish because I won't have anything motivating me. Haha, chapter 12 will be up soon! **

**Leah xxx**


	12. Chapter 12

On arrival back to the cabin, I helped Jack climb into bed and watched as he fell immediately into a deep sleep. I stumbled back up to my bunk and crawled beneath the sheets. I however found that sleep seemed to disagree with me. I stared up at the ceiling as my mind continued to tick. It hurt to think that Jack actually liked Rose. The idea that he had spent almost all night shows how serious he was. I didn't understand what was so special about her. I did think that maybe I was been the one who was over exaggerating but it seemed others agreed with me.

Before I knew it, the cabin was filled with light, and I could hear Jack grumbling from the bottom bunk. I heard him heave himself out of bed and glance towards my bunk. I snapped my eyes shut. Jack began stripping and I couldn't help but watch. I looked at his muscular arms and his deep tanned skin. I gazed in amazement, wishing I could run my hands up and down those arms, those strong arms. Jack began to turn round and I quickly closed my eyes again, I didn't want him thinking I was a peeping Tom. I felt his presence come towards me and he gently shook me awake. I faked a groan, opening my eyes slowly.

"Morning,"

"Hi," I said.

"I'm gonna go get some breakfast you coming?" Jack whispered.

"Yeah give me a sec,"

I changed quickly and we both strolled down the cabin corridor.

"How's your back?" I asked breaking the silence.

"What?"

"Well you fell asleep on a bench," I laughed.

"Oh yeah, it's fine quite comfortable actually," Jack smirked.

We were both surprised to see everyone up and awake in the mess hall.

"Cassia, Jack!" Cora called standing up and waving. We both made our way over and sat down.

"Hey Cora," I said as she hugged me.

"What you having for breakfast then?" I asked.

"Oatmeal," Cora said disgustingly. She scooped up some oatmeal and then let it drop off her spoon.

"Cora eat it properly or don't eat it at all," Bert said.

Cora immediately pushed the oatmeal away and reached for a fruit bowl.

"You both look terrible," Tommy said.

"Thanks Tommy," I said sarcastically.

Jack sat down and immediately quietened he was deep in thought again. He pushed his fruit from side to side in the bowl, and didn't interact with much conversation. I knew who he was thinking about. Rose, what could I say though? Nothing, I couldn't just snap him out of it if he wanted her, it just wasn't that simple.

Suddenly Jack put his fork down and stood up.

"I have to go, I have to see her," Jack said and began to walk away. Panic set in for me, Tommy looked at him and then at me.

"Go Cassia, GO!" Tommy urged while everyone else looked at us confused. I wasted no time in standing up and chased after him.

It was like my dream, I ran but he was always out of my reach. Always that too far in front, always following someone else. Most people were waking up for breakfast now and were leaving their cabins. I pushed past them, not even turning round to say sorry. It seemed like everything was an obstacle. My heart pounded as I could see him not that far away from now. He looked behind him and walked out onto the deck. I flung the door open following him. He was not meeting her; I just couldn't let it happen.

"Jack!" "Jack!" I shouted in sheer desperation. Jack turned round to face me but he didn't stop walking.

"Jack please!"

"Cassia, I have to go see Rose," He said still not stopping.

"Why?"

"Because I do ok,"

"No, no it's not ok, she's getting married Jack why can't you just let her go!" I screamed.

"I can't, I just can't!"

I was getting out of breath by this point, the screaming and running were tiring me out, but he wouldn't stop, why wouldn't he stop?

"Please don't go to her," I cried.

"Cassia you're confusing me now. Why do you dislike her so much? Why don't you want me to see her?" Jack questioned.

"Because I love you!" I shouted surprising both myself and Jack. Jack paused in his stride and slowly turned around.

"What what did you just say?" Jack asked. Even though he had heard me fine well.

I breathed deeply, my voice shaky. "I love you," I said more quietly.

Jack backed off slowly and put his head in his hands. I wanted him to say something, to at least tell me a lie that everything was gonna be ok. We would work through it, but he stayed quiet and each second the silence was torturing me.

"Jack, say something," I pleaded.

Jack shook his head. "Oh god Cassia," He whispered. I stood awkwardly playing with my fingers. I immediately regretted it every last word that had left my mouth. How could we even go back to been friends. I was so stupid.

"I have to go see Rose," And he walked off again. This time I didn't follow, I stood watching him go feeling rejected. I didn't really know what to make of what just happened. I hiccupped and suddenly tears were spilling down my face. I ran the length of the ship crying my eyes out, the pain beating through me as my poor heart shattered. He had chosen her and now there was nothing left for me to do. I was alone, something I had always feared of been, I reached the back of the ship where it was completely deserted. Trembling I fell to the floor crying horrendously. I had never ever cried like this before, not even when my mother died.

Why was the world so cruel? I had lost my mother and now Jack. Still Rose has won, like always. My feelings for her weren't even hate anymore it was pure and utter jealousy. I could imagine them now, him taking her in his arms and kissing her. I blinked the image away and with which more tears flowed. I gripped my hands into a fist and slammed it on the deck.

"Stupid stupid girl!" I cried angrily at myself. How could I ever have thought Jack felt the same way? It was him and I was me. Why did our friendship have to bring up more feelings about myself then what ever would be? What was love? A feeling of the heart where you can't eat, sleep or go on with your everyday life because that person's always on your mind. You blood pumps their name, your heart beats every time you see them. You cling onto the desperation of hope thinking that there is always the glimmer of possibility they felt the same.

They say your first love is the one you remember the most. So what happens when they don't feel the same? Well your heart breaks, shatters into tiny little pieces. Your blood boils with rejection; you feel the pain of losing someone. If I'd known been heartbroken hurt this much, I would never of fallen in love. In fact I don't ever think I can love someone again.

**So she told him! What did you all think of that chapter? Sorry it's short but a lot more stuff is going to happen so I hope you all keep reading. Remember to review, because if you don't review my next chapter won't be very good, as reviews help me write. **

**Leah xxx**


	13. Chapter 13

Jack's POV.

This could not be happening. Why now? Why did she wait now to tell me this? We had been friends for so long, this could potentially ruin our friendship. I couldn't help feeling like an utter arsehole walking away like that. I could have been a bit more sympathetic but I couldn't deal with this right now. Did she even really mean what she said? Cassia never seemed the type of girl who proclaimed her love to anyone, least of all me. So why the sudden change in character?

Looking back now, it seemed so obvious and I had just been blind to it. The hugs, the secrets, the laughs, the way she stared at me sometimes. It all came back to hit me in the face. Karma's a bitch I suppose.

"_I'm always here Jack,"_

"_Yes Jack going with you was the best thing I ever did,"_

"_Don't leave me Jack,"_

Her words rang out in my ears. Words I had just dismissed as her been kind, or scared of been left alone. The thought had love had never even crossed my mind.

As I was walking, I didn't turn back. I couldn't, I couldn't see that broken look on her face again. The image was already playing on my mind. How was it possible that I did that to her? I was supposed to be her best friend. So what was I doing? To be honest I had absolutely no idea. At first I was sure of what I wanted but now I had never been so unsure. I paused at the top of the entrance to the first class deck.

WARNING! NO STEERAGE PEOPLE BEYOND THIS POINT.

The words jumped off the sign, I wasn't welcome up here I knew that. Now it seemed ridiculous that there was any chance of me and Rose been happy together. We were from two separate worlds. Looking behind me there was no one watching. It was such a simple task, open the gate and pass through, no one would even notice. Me and Cassia had been doing it the entire time we had been aboard this ship.

_Me and Cassia_

I suppose I could just go back. But how was I ever to face her? After what I did, I didn't even know what state she would be in now. She probably wouldn't even want to talk to me ever again, who could blame her?

I let out a breath and slowly opened the gate before stepping onto forbidden land. I dodged all the first class men and women knowing fine well how they would react if I was caught. I noticed two men and a child, the child was playing with a spinning top. On the deck chair behind them lay a bowl hat and coat. They had their backs to me; I slyly snatched the garments and disappeared from out of view. I placed the coat on over my shabby clothes and smoothed my hair behind my ears. I knew what I wanted. I knew this was right. I think?

I didn't know where Rose would be, I remember her telling me yesterday she had to attend a tour of the ship, but I didn't know what time or if I had missed them completely. I don't think I have its still kind of early. I leant against the railing waiting and waiting. My mind continued to play the flashback of Cassia, I couldn't stop it. That's when I heard Rose, that voice.

"Forgive me but it doesn't seem like there are enough lifeboats on board,"

"About half actually, Rose, you miss nothing do you?" I heard Mr Andrews joke to her.

I witnessed Rose give a small smile.

"They take up enough deck space as it is," I heard Cal say cruelly before walking past me with Ruth. I bowed my head down, but fortunately they walked past without giving me much notice.

"Sleep soundly young Rose for I have built you a good ship, strong and true, she's all the lifeboats you need," Mr Andrews said walking past me giving me a small nod. Rose hung behind and when the timing was right. I pulled her into the gymnasium. Taking off 'my' hat she seemed happy to see me.

"Oh Jack," She said leaning against the door.

"Did they catch you?" I asked.

"Well Cal mentioned something this morning, but I seemed to avert his attention with something else, now he is none the wiser." She smiled. "I'm so glad you found me,"

"Yeah," I whispered. She looked beautiful today, I rested my hand on her cheek and she placed her hand over mine.

"Set me free Jack," She whispered and began leaning closer towards me. That's when my mind started playing tricks on me. Her face changed and suddenly it wasn't Rose I was looking at anymore. It was Cassia. Every feature reflected her beauty. Gone were Rose's fiery red curls, into soft chestnut brown waves flowing freely. Her porcelain face changed into Cassia's perfection of natural beauty. With her big brown eyes and her rosy cheeks, she smiled and my heart began to pound at the sight of her.

Before I knew it, I was leaning in too, to hold not Rose in my arms but my best friend. Our faces were inches away when her features began to fade. My image of Cassia had gone and it was back to Rose. I jumped back, letting my hand fall off her cheek.

Rose looked at me in shock. "Are you ok?" She asked.

"Oh god, oh god," I stuttered swaying. I had never been so wrong of my feelings before in my life. Looking at Rose now I couldn't see her as anymore to me then a friend. We were too different.

I stepped towards her. "I can't do this Rose,"

"What do you mean?"

"This, us, you're getting married."

"Jack, I do not want to marry Cal, no marriage is ever true if there isn't any love," Rose said.

I shook my head, my decision wouldn't be changed.

Rose stepped forward and placed her hand on my cheek. "But us Jack, we match,"

I removed the hand. "No Rose we don't,"

Rose's face sunk, two hearts broken in one day.

"Rose, I am honoured to have made a friend like you. I really am, but this is where it stops. I can't steal you away from someone else."

"I'm not property!" Rose said frustratingly.

I really wasn't getting across what I wanted to say at all. "No, I didn't mean that what I meant to say was. I don't have any feelings for you, at all. I'm sorry," I said softly.

Tears began to form in her eyes. I could see her breaking, but I just couldn't pretend anymore. It had taken me this long to realise I had been pretending pretty much all my life. This was where reality begun.

"But Jack, I love you,"

She just wasn't getting it. "But Rose, I just don't love you,"

I made my way to the door, and Rose grabbed my arm. Her face turning into a glare with fury in her eyes, she tightened her grip on me, her nails digging into my arm.

"Jack Dawson don't you dare leave me!" She hissed. This sudden change in her shocked me, I pulled my arm from her grip and she stumbled back.

"Go back to your fiancée Rose. He will be wondering where you are."

"Jack!" I heard her shriek as I walked out of the room.

I didn't turn back. No regrets this time, I waited for my heart to tell me I had made a mistake. But it didn't. I felt nothing for Rose, there was only one name on my mind Cassia. This made me even surer I had made the right choice. I broke out into a sprint, hoping it wasn't too late.

I steamed down the stairs back into third class; my eyes scanning but I couldn't find her, anywhere. I bumped into Tommy.

"Steady on," Tommy joked.

"Where is she?" I asked still turning my head round like some desperate loon.

"Who?"

"Don't play dumb Tommy, Cassia,"

"Oh so you've come to your senses then?"

"God damn it just tell me where she is!" I said in frustration.

"I don't know Jack, I haven't seen her since you both left breakfast."

I didn't even say anything back, I just begun to run again. I was wasting a lot of time, and I knew she wouldn't wait around forever.

It was then I saw her, looking out onto the ocean.

"Cassia!" I shouted.

She didn't turn around. "Cassia!" I shouted again.

She snapped her head round, looking at me in sheer shock. This was the moment of truth.

**Well surprising? What do you think? Remember to review to make me a happy bunny, or I will cry in a corner, haha. **

**Leah xxx**


	14. Chapter 14

**Thank you for all the reviews! Keep them coming =)**

Expect the unexpected, that's what you always get with Jack. He is so unpredictable I had known him so long, and even I didn't know what he planned to do. My mother adored Jack, he always used to just appear out of nowhere and stay for tea.

"_Jack Dawson, it's always the unexpected with you," _she used to laugh while dishing out an extra plate.

So of course I was surprised when I saw Jack running towards me shouting my name. People were staring at the strange phenomenon. Jack didn't seem to notice as he stormed towards me and all I could do was scared. My face still red and my eyes watery with tears. I knew I looked a fright, but I don't even think he cared. I didn't know why he was here, I was sure he had made his choice, but yet here he was. My heart skipped a beat as he stood in front of me and rested both of his hands on my face.

"Jack-," I uttered.

"Shush," He said softly putting a finger to my lips. I stared into his deep ocean blue eyes, unable to detach my eyes from his stare.

"I made a huge mistake. It's you Cassia; it's you I want,"

I smiled and more tears spilled from my eyes, but these were different these were tears of joy.

I giggled in happiness. Jack stroked my cheeks gently.

"Cassia Winston you never cry!" He joked.

"I know! What's the matter with me?" I laughed.

Jack kissed my tears away and I closed my eyes, I couldn't believe this was happening. Was I dreaming?

Jack pulled away gently and ran his fingers through my hair.

"Cassia Winston, I am completely and utterly in love with you,"

"Oh Jack," I said and threw my arms round him.

I never thought he would come back, why would he pick me over Rose? But he had and I'd never been so happy. Right now it was just me and him. Everyone was forgotten, Rose, Tommy, Alanzo, Will, Cora, Bert, my father, my mother, Jack's parents. I couldn't help feeling I was going to wake up soon. I pinched myself just to make sure.

"What are you doing?" Jack laughed pulling out of our embrace.

"Checking I'm not dreaming,"

Jack wrapped his hand in mine and began leaning towards me the moment I had been waiting for. I closed my eyes and felt his lips attach themselves to mine, and then we were kissing, softly at first but as our lust for each other grew out came the passion. Fireworks exploded somewhere in the background and my heart threatened to burst out of my chest. Suddenly it didn't even feel like we were on earth anymore, but like we were floating around in the atmosphere amongst the planets and stars. Jack moved his hands down my back and wrapped them round my waist pulling me in even tighter, while I rested my hand on his cheek. When we both broke apart, Jack smiled that loving smile at me.

"You woken up yet?"

I shook my head we both smiled at each other and Jack pulled me in for another kiss. It was just as amazing as what the first one was. All this time I had wondered what it felt like to be loved, to feel like I mattered to someone, to feel cared for. This was my moment; Jack became my addiction, my healer and my lover. I closed my eyes and welcomed the kisses as they flowed freely. This was the start of something new.

I clasped Jack's hand as we strolled the deck, as if I couldn't let go scared he would leave me again.

I had to ask him why he changed his mind, it was a question that was bugging me none stop.

"What made you come back?" I asked.

Jack looked at me. "I realised I made a mistake,"

"But you were so certain,"

Jack shrugged. "I'm an idiot, I confuse myself sometimes. I thought Rose was the one, I thought I loved her, but it's like Fiona Harris I think I only went to her because I felt bad for her."

Jack explained.

"Then what happens if you're wrong about me."

Jack shook his head. "When I went to kiss Rose, suddenly I was looking at you. Looking into them beautiful eyes, it made me want to kiss you then I was looking at Rose again and I just couldn't kiss her. I looked at her and suddenly I felt nothing,"

I still wasn't a hundred percent convinced. Jack saw my suspicions and he placed my hand on his chest, I could feel his heart beating fast.

"That happens every time I look at you," He said.

I removed my hand and placed it back in his feeling the sparks shock between us. Jack moved his arm around my waist and cuddled me in; I rested my head on his chest listening to his heart beat. Not once did it stop or change rhythm. He had me convinced that it was me he wanted. I would quite happily stay in his arms forever.

For the first time we decided to go to lunch, me and Jack never really ate much but after this morning we were completely and utterly starving. We walked into the mess room hand in hand. Tommy noticed us first and smiled a wide grin. Cora saw us next and gasped before smiling. We sat down at the table while Will and Alanzo looked really confused.

"Am I missing something?" Will asked gesturing at us with his fork.

I went bright red and looked down.

"As if you haven't noticed Will, these two have clearly had feelings for each other for months," Tommy said shaking his head.

"Rose?" Alanzo said.

I looked at Jack.

"Who?" Jack replied smiling.

I smiled to myself while eating my lunch. I was still in disbelief that me and Jack were a couple. Well really I was just in disbelief that something had gone right for me. After lunch we took Cora out for a walk on deck.

Cora insisted on holding both our hands, we looked like a little family.

"Are you to boyfriend and girlfriend now?" Cora said adding emphasis on the now.

I turned to look at Jack, who smiled back at me.

"Yeah we are boyfriend and girlfriend now," Jack said.

"Good, because you two are like what my mommy and daddy were," Cora said suddenly saddened.

Bert told us about his late wife Elsie. She died of pneumonia last winter, Cora had been heartbroken and disturbed it was such a young age to lose a parent. She didn't fully understand what had happened. She knew that her mother had gone to the angels just like her granny and grandpa.

"Hey you ok?" Jack asked Cora.

"Yes, sometimes when I think about her it makes me sad. I know she's always looking at me though," Cora said.

I placed a hand on her head, and she responded by clutching to my skirt burying her face in it. Her shoulders started to shake and we both knew she was crying.

"Oh Cora," I said and knelt down and pulled her in for a hug.

"I'm not crying," She lied

"I know,"

Jack knelt down and patted her back.

"I don't want to go!" She cried.

"What do you mean honey?" Jack asked.

"Well when we get to New York, I'm not going to see you again,"

I glanced at Jack who didn't know what to say.

"You will Cora," I said.

"How do you know?"

"Because we promise, and when you promise something you don't break it ever," I explained.

Cora pulled back and wiped at her eyes, she smiled and reached for both our hands.

"And can I come stay with you sometimes?" Cora asked.

"Of course, you can stay as long as you want," I said.

I knew these were most likely broken promises. We had no idea if we were staying in New York or even where Bert planned to take Cora. I felt bad that I had some what lied to her but I didn't like seeing her sad. Jack understood I know he did. The sun was setting and when we returned Cora to her father we hurried back outside to watch the sunset.

We snuck up to first class to get the best view. I leant against the railing and stared out at the beautiful sky, as it looked like it had been set on fire, spurting colours of red and orange as the fiery sun was beginning to disappear. I felt the breeze push my hair back, Jack wrapped his arms round my waist and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Cassia,"

I turned to face him, and he immediately brushed his lips against mine and we softly kissed.

"Well that was just sneaky," I whispered.

Jack smiled and leant back in again and this time I was ready. We kissed passionately underneath the picturesque sky. I entwined my hand in his but didn't pull away.

We weren't aware someone had been watching us all day, someone who became dangerous very quickly to me it was the perfect end to a perfect day.

**I hope you liked it remember to review! Or I will just shut my computer down and never read write again! Haha don't make me do that. I will update soon! **

**Leah xxx**


	15. Chapter 15

Rose's POV

I had thought about him all night. I was sure he felt the same way I did, just from the way he looked at me and spoke to me. He was so kind and gentle and so loving, handsome too. He made me feel so special, he was nothing like Cal. I detested Cal, every time he went to touch me I felt my insides churn. I hated the fact I had to spend breakfast with him that morning. I much preferred it when I spent as little time with him as possible. Stupid it seems we are to be man and wife soon.

"I hoped you would come to me last night," he had said.

"I was tired,"

"Must have been all the dancing,"

I paused of course, stupid of me not to have known he would have had that stupid valet following me. He really didn't trust me at all. Who could blame him?

"It was just dancing Cal," I said softly.

"You will not behave like that again Rose, do you understand me?" He said sternly

He had no right to speak to me like that. "Yes,"

"Good, it was not the behaviour of a first class lady,"

"No it wasn't,"

Cal smiled at me. "I'm glad we have come to an agreement,"

I nodded slowly and lifted my tea cup up to my mouth, glad to have averted one of Cal's foul outrages. I was getting better at it.

Sunday prayer was another long drawn out affair. Hymn after hymn we sung, I was slowly losing faith in Jesus and God. It seemed ridiculous that they could let me suffer like this. I could feel Cal and my mother's gaze on me as if they were keeping lock and key, treating me like a child. I thought of Jack, I hoped we would see each other again, I hoped he would take me away with him. Of course there was that girl to think about. Cassia.

I didn't really like her quite presumably she didn't really seem to like me either. It was a clash of personality I think, or just because she looked at me like I was a stuck up bitch and I looked at her like she was a well gutter rate whore. We shared one thing though. Jack, I hoped I would manage to get him away from her, and then we could be happy together.

"Stop day dreaming Rose," My mother hissed in my ear.

_Why don't you just stop talking? _I felt like saying to her, of course I didn't I wouldn't dare. I hated her, I hated this world. I felt my hands tighten on the prayer book as I tried to control an outburst that I could feel rising. I closed my eyes. _Jack _suddenly I felt calm again.

Cal put his hand on my arm. "Are you ok sweet pea?" He whispered.

_Get your filthy hands off me._ Instead I just nodded and faked a smile. The sooner I could get out of here the better.

When Sunday prayer had finished, we left the room in an orderly fashion. Mr Andrews was waiting for us outside ready to take us on a tour of the ship. Mr Andrews was lovely but I really couldn't care less about the ship, it had little importance to me.

I did however take in every word he was saying to me. He showed us all the lifeboats and something just didn't add up right. Assuming the lifeboats could hold about seventy people and there were only twenty there was nowhere near enough to seat everyone aboard.

"Mr Andrews, forgive me but I have been doing the sum of the capacity of lifeboats and the number of souls on board, and forgive me but there doesn't seem to be enough for everyone on board,"

"You don't miss a thing do you Rose?"

I smiled a small smile just to show some kind of amusement in his joke, but in reality I was worried.

"Sleep soundly young Rose, I have built you a good ship, strong and true, she's all the lifeboats you need," and he walked on ahead.

Suddenly I was pulled away from the party and forced into the gymnasium; I was ready to scream when I recognised who it was. Jack had come back.

"Oh Jack," I said in relief leaning against the window, I was so happy to see him.

"Did they catch you?" He asked in concern.

"Well Cal mentioned something this morning, but I seemed to avert his attention, with something else, I'm so glad you found me," I sighed.

I was ready for him to take me, for me to commit to him, we could be happy together. Poor but free. He rested his hand on my cheek and I placed mine over it this was the moment I had been waiting for.

"Set me free Jack," I leaned in towards him certain he wanted the same thing. Suddenly he jumped back and flew from my grasp letting his hand fall off my cheek, leaving a cold residue.

"Are you ok?" I said shocked at how he had just reacted. I was sure he wanted to kiss me. He walked about like some made person muttering god about a thousand times.

"I can't do this," he finally said.

"What do you mean?"

"This, us, you're getting married."

I shook my head, so this was what he was worried about. Cal, well Cal no longer had any control over me anymore. I was ready to be with Jack. Cal could just go find some over woman willing to be his perfect model of a wife and obey his every word.

"Jack, I do not want to marry Cal, no marriage is ever true if there isn't any love," I explained.

I stepped forward and rested my hand on his cheek, ready to finish what we had started. "But us Jack, we match,"

Jack continued to resist he removed my hand and stepped back. "No Rose we don't," I could feel my heart beginning to break; he couldn't be doing this to me now. It wasn't supposed to be like this it was supposed to fall into place like a fairy tale.

"Rose, I am honoured to have made a friend like you. I really am, but this is where it stops. I can't steal you away from someone else."

"I'm not property!" I said in frustration. I was tired of been referred to as an item rather than a person. Tired of people speaking about me as if I wasn't there, I thought Jack understood that, I thought he would be the one to put a stop to it.

"No, I didn't mean that what I meant to say was. I don't have any feelings for you, at all. I'm sorry," he said softly.

I felt the tears beginning to form in my eyes. I had built my hopes up just for them to be shattered before my eyes. He couldn't mean what he was saying, I just had to be open with my feelings now, make him change his mind. We belonged together.

"But Jack I love you,"

"But Rose I just don't love you," He said, and I watched him make his way to the door. No way was he going anywhere; he wasn't going to make a fool out of me. I gripped his arm and dug my nails in.

"Jack Dawson don't you dare leave me," I hissed, tightening my grip. He pulled his arm away easily like he was pulling it from a child's grip.

"Go back to your fiancée Rose, he will be wondering where you are," He said coldly before leaving the room.

I shrieked his name one last time in desperation. He didn't return, I collapsed against the wall and held my hand over my chest trying to catch my breath through my sobs. I had loved for the first time and I had lost. I suddenly gripped my fists and punched the wall, my tears turning from tears of sorrow to tears of rage. I flung the door open and charged out of the room, in the opposite direction to where my mother and Cal had gone. They would want to know where I was later on, but right at this moment I didn't care. I searched for him but he had disappeared fast. It was then I heard his voice from a distance.

"Cassia," I paused it was coming from down below, I moved over to the railings and spotted Jack and Cassia holding each other it was then they kissed, and I felt my blood boil, my grip tightened on the railing. I urged myself to turn away but I couldn't

_That arsehole. _I thought to myself, he had made a mockery of me with his stupid whore. This wasn't the end, oh no this wasn't the last they would hear of me. I suppose they should have both kept in mind that there was nothing I did better than revenge.

**Ooo psycho much? Haha hope you liked it and will review or I might go all mental like Rose! Chapter 16 will be up soon =D. **

**Leah xx**


	16. Chapter 16

**Just have to clear a few things in this story. I have been getting quite a lot of pm's asking me why I am so against Jack and Rose been together, and why I am turning Rose into some one nasty. Firstly I repeat for the hundredth time I have not I repeat NOT got anything against Rose and Jack as a couple. I love how cute they were together in the film, but there are so many Jack and Rose pairing's that I wanted to make my story different. The reason Rose is turning evil is because she is upset about Jack. Also I thought it would be quite amusing and interesting if Rose became like a female version of Cal. Also many are forgetting that Cassia is extremely jealous or, was extremely jealous of Rose, which is why she treated her like crap. Please keep in mind this is my story, I have changed a few things about the characters personalities which I agree is incredibly risky. I hope this has cleared everything up for the readers who are slightly confused. Thank you for the reviews. I really, really want to get to a hundred reviews before the story ends so I hope you will all help me. Anyway here is chapter 16!**

The sun quickly set and we both found ourselves in darkness. The day had been truly perfect and now we could both look forward to our future together. I looked at Jack, and there was still the doubt on my mind that he had made the wrong decision, I shook my heads free of that. He was here right now and that's all that mattered. He went to sit down on the bench and I immediately followed. I leant against him and played with his fingers, for some reason they intrigued me.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked.

I shrugged. "Just amusing myself," I replied smiling up at him. Jack wrapped his hand in mine.

"I like how it is the perfect fit," he said.

The perfect fit.

"Jack,"

"Yeah,"

"Can we go back to Santa Monica?" I asked.

"Sure, anywhere you want to go we'll go you know that right?"

I nodded. "It was beautiful; the sun set on the waves, horse rides on the sandy beaches and when we rode the rollercoaster so many times you almost spewed!" I laughed at the memory.

Jack howled. "Well not everyone has a stomach like you!" He said tickling my stomach,

I laughed out loud as he tickled me. I kicked my legs out and slapped out him but I couldn't stop crying with laughter.

"G-get off!" I exclaimed laughing.

Jack pulled back and gently began stroking my hair when his finger ran over the jaggered scar just above my hairline; I shivered as it brought back the memories. That was probably one of the worst beatings I had served from my father. It was one of those memories that haunted me forever.

"_Dad, Dad, Dad!" I called hoping for an answer; of course I already knew he wouldn't be here. Probably spending all our money drinking. It had been a long day. When my mom died I quit school, I had no choice we were struggling to pay my fees as it was, now I knew my dad would never pay for them. I wasn't too disheartened I suppose, I didn't really fit in there anyway I wasn't really smart and I didn't enjoy the lessons. It did mean though that I saw Jack less. I was hooked up with some work as a seamstress. My mother had taught me to sew at a young age, but I wasn't going to lie the work was hard and exhausting, I pricked my fingers so often that the slightest touch was painful. I didn't really think that the pay I was getting was worth the work but it was money at the end of the day. I suppose I must have been mad though, my wages went straight from my pocket to my fathers, and I never saw it again. _

_The house was a complete mess; I swear I had only cleaned it up yesterday. I began cleaning up although all I wanted to do was sleep, so I could be refreshed for another day at work. I began pulling out some empty bottles from behind the chair shaking my head, when something hidden under there brushed my hand. I pulled it out in interest and was immediately shocked at what I found. _

_Stockings_

_I held them in my hand stroking my finger of the scratchy material and I felt my anger begin to build up. Grieving my arse, that son of a bitch had been bringing women back to our home, shagging them in the bed he and my mother once shared. I tightened my grip around the stocking before throwing them down in fury. I stumbled backwards and then just lost it; I felt a burning rage of destruction that was not familiar to me. I screamed as I reached for a family portrait of us once all so happy together and then hurled it at the wall. The frame smashed sending bits of glass flying everywhere. I pulled all the drawers out of the cabinet and threw them with force, watching as paper and stationary hurled across the room. _

_I didn't stop there, I moved to the drinking cabinet several bottles of whiskey stared back at me. Bought with my well earned money. I picked them up one by one and threw them viciously until I was standing in a bomb site of shattered glass and brown liquid spilled on the floor. I only stopped when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My face usually pale with exhaustation, had transformed into an angry sneer, of bright red hatred. My eyes filled with fury, my face relaxed as I stared at this mad woman before me. Who was this? I stepped back from the mirror and backed against the wall. My legs gave way and I sat with my knees held up underneath my chin, rocking slowly. I stared at the mass of self destruction. The stockings remained in the middle of the floor where I had dropped them, mocking me. _

_I didn't know how long I had sat there for, I was aware of the day turning into dusk, turning into darkness but I didn't move from my frozen position to turn the lanterns on. I sat in darkness listening to my heart beating. Then my father came home, I heard the latch on the door turn and the stumbling of my drunken father moving noisily down the corridor. His heavy footing banging in my ears. _

"_Cassia!" He shouted his voice a crack of curses that were sounds not words._

_I didn't reply, I heard him curse as he knocked into something. "Bloody hell girl!" He shouted angrily. Of course it would be my fault. It felt like hours had passed as he stumbled about switching on the lanterns. The final one flickered on and I was suddenly aware of the mess all around. The door slowly opened and there was a pause as he took in the destruction that met his eyes. I managed to heave myself up and turned to face him. _

"_D-Did you, did you do this?" he asked me seemingly calm at first. _

_Suddenly I wasn't scared of him anymore I snapped my head up. "Yes," I simply replied with confidence. _

_He pushed past me and began to walk around the room in daze, his feet crunched on the broken glass and his drunken face stared in pure shock. I didn't know what he was thinking and to be honest I didn't even care. I watched him walk around and then he turned to face me. _

"_Why," _

_I didn't reply I just gave him a cold stare. _

"_Don't make me ask again!" He screamed. _

"_I want my money," I said calmly. _

"_What,"_

"_My wages! The ones you take from me to pay for your whiskey. I want them so I can get out of here away from you! You piece of worthless crap. Mom would be turning in her grave if she saw you now! You're pathetic, you're no one!"_

_My father steamed over to me. He grabbed my wrist and twisted my arm. I bit my lip in agony but I flicked my head up and looked into his red eyes. His breath stunk of alcohol. _

"_I hate you," I hissed. His fist went up and landed in contact with my face knocking me onto the floor. I rested my hand on my bloodied lip and began to feel my cheek go numb. No doubt that that was going to leave a bruise, he stood over me like a dark shadow his hands clenched at his side. _

"_Come on then Dad! Hit me again! Come on you big tough man!" I taunted. _

_He wasted no time in pulling me up by my wrist and flinging me around like a rag doll. I was slammed against the wall, kicked, punched, stomped on, cursed at. All the time I blacked it out, waiting for the ordeal to end. I didn't think it was going to, I thought I was going to die. _

_I suffered one last blow to the head, with what I think was a piece of glass used. He spat at me and then stormed out the room. I laid there momentarily as I tried to focus my vision. I was an idiot to have even pushed him that far. I sat up slowly though each movement crippled me. I felt my face swollen and bruised. I managed to stumble up to bed but of course I didn't sleep. _

_I was in no physical condition to work the next day. My father had already left by the time I had awoken. I ached even more, but managed to heave my heavy body out of bed and slowly make my way down the stairs. The living room was exactly how it had been left last night, with added remnants of my blood splattered on the floor and walls. I slowly bent down clenching my ribs and began picking up pieces of glass. He would expect the place to be spotless by the time he came home. _

_I glanced up in the mirror, horrified by my reflection. This girl wasn't even recognisable. Both cheeks suffered deep, heavy bruising, my left eye was twice the size then it had been, my lips swollen and bloody, dried blood had crusted around the wounds. I hoped he would leave me alone tonight. _

_I reached down for the family portrait of us all and brushed away the pieces of glass. It was taken about two years ago, a time when we were all happy. I ran my finger over my mother's face she had one of the most beautiful smiles. Suddenly there was a banging at the door my heart jumped at first then I heard Jack calling. I didn't want him to see me like this. _

"_Cassia! Open up I know you're in there, you didn't pass my house," _

_I hoped he would go away but his knocks were just becoming louder and more persistent. I stumbled down the hall and opened the door slightly. Jack looked at me horrified and grasped me in his arms, it hurt but it was comforting too. He started to cry. _

"_Why do I let this happen?" he cried. _

"_It isn't your fault," _

"_I should put a stop to it. I have to tell my parents," _

"_No Jack, it will just make him more pissed off," _

"_But Cassia-,"_

"_No, I mean it. I can handle this,"_

_Jack gently brushed my swollen face. "I just want you to be happy,"_

"_I am happy. I have you, my best friend,"_

I was snapped back into the present, as Jack reached down and kissed the scar. "No one will ever hurt you like that again Cassia. I promise," He whispered.

**Unusual? Hope you liked it though, I didn't get graphic with the abuse because it would have been too disturbing to write and too disturbing for you to read. Remember to review I really want a hundred. If not I will cry LOTS. Ha-ha **

**Leah xx**


	17. Chapter 17

**Thanks for the reviews. Only need 15 to make a 100 =D**

The stars had once again come out and I found myself lost in daze, gazing at the endless trail of tiny diamonds, illuminating the deck. The April night was of course cold, but I could barely feel it due to the warmth of Jack's embrace. He held onto me protectively as if he couldn't bear to let go. I found it comforting and a reminder of how he had chosen me. I hadn't let on to Jack, but I had actually been thinking about Rose. I look back now and realise what an utter bitch I had been. Clearly she was a young girl, who was unhappy in the world she was in. Cal well I had only met him twice, but it was clear what a complete bastard he was. Her mother, she clearly had the forceful role of pushing her daughter into things for her own selfish purposes. I hated myself for sympathising with her, but now I realise maybe we weren't so different. I had looked at her like an opponent in a competition of who had suffered the most. I was petty enough to believe I had won. I needed to give my head a shake; there are different ways of suffering. I looked up at Jack, I now realise I hadn't been suffering at all.

"What you thinking about?" Jack asked me curiously.

"Oh nothing," I lied.

"Come on you can tell me," Jack urged.

I gave in pretty quickly. "I was just thinking about Rose,"

Jack's face dropped I could tell I had touched a nerve somewhere along the line. A nerve of guilt perhaps,

"What about her?"

"Well how she reacted after the news. I think she liked you Jack, you were probably her bid for freedom and now..." I said unable to complete my sentence.

"She didn't take it well," Jack said softly. He moved from our comfortable position to sitting with both feet flat on the floor tapping his hands together, looking down.

I opened my mouth and then closed it again, unsure what to say. I had hoped he would tell me she took the news fine, that she didn't really like him, he was just a friend to her.

I picked the skin at the side of my thumb, a nervous habit that I had never really grown out of.

"How bad was it?" I managed to ask.

Jack turned to face me. "Really bad, she told me she loved me,"

I felt a ping of guilt in my heart. I never thought she could have fallen in love with him. I thought that yeah maybe she had an infatuation with him but never love. Was it possible to fall in love after a mere two days? Well obviously it was.

"Oh," I simply replied. I really didn't know what to say at all.

"I felt like such a bastard when she said that. I mean you try and let someone down after leading them on. I swear I never meant to lead her on in anyway," Jack said in defence.

"I know," I said.

"She just, god it just messed everything up. I, I just couldn't pretend. I didn't want her anymore, and then she snapped, well can you call it that I don't even know," Jack struggled putting his head in his hands.

I sat back suddenly quite concerned. "What do you mean she snapped?"

Jack looked back at me. "Well she grabbed my arm and you know squeezed it really hard. When I turned to face her, her face had become I don't know like really possessed and evil and she hissed at me not to leave her. It sounded like a real threat. I was shocked that she could turn like that,"

I stared back at him in amazement. It couldn't be right surely not Rose, this timid girl. I gently reached over and pulled the sleeve of his top up. On his wrist there were small but recognisable nail marks some surrounded by small purple bruises.

"Oh my god," I said.

Jack pulled his sleeve down.

"You don't think she could be looking for payback do you?" I asked quite scared now.

"I don't think so. She will get over it and return to her life, maybe marry Cal or marry someone else. I don't think she's the type to go seeking revenge." Jack said trying to reassure me.

I wasn't so sure. Something inside told me that Rose was one to be watched.

"Let's not talk about her anymore; I much prefer to talk about us." Jack said pulling me in and kissing my cheek. I giggled in response.

"I liked you before," Jack said.

"What?" I replied slightly confused.

"This isn't the first time I had feelings for you,"

Jack stared at me lovingly. He continued to surprise me even after all these years.

"When we were kids, I wanted to marry you,"

"Oh Jack we were only little," I said laughing.

"When we were teenagers I wanted to marry you," Jack said smiling.

I smiled back wanting to hear more.

"Yes I went out with Fiona Harris because I felt sorry for her, but it was mainly to make you jealous. Though it didn't really work because it was obvious you only looked at me as a friend. So I had to move on I suppose, try and get over you which I thought I did, but clearly not," Jack continued to explain. "And now we are adults and I still want to marry you," Jack said quickly.

I stared at him with my mouth wide open. Did he just say he wanted to marry me? Was that a proposal?

Before I had much chance to react, Jack knelt down in front of me and took my hand. He stared up at me with his bright blue eyes.

"Cassia Winston, would you do me the honour of becoming my wife?" He asked, clutching my hand in his. I gasped and couldn't speak. I just nodded enthusiastically.

"Yes!" Jack asked me grinning like a Cheshire cat.

"Yes-of course I will!" I managed to get out.

Jack swooped me up in his arms and spun me round planting lots of little kisses on my face. I placed my hands on his face and stared lovingly into his eyes.

"I love you," He said.

"I love you too Jack," I whispered before attaching my lips to his in a passionate embrace. We were too wrapped up in each other's arms that we didn't hear the watchman's bell, or the panicked shouts of the crew men. We didn't even hear the first officer shout "She's going to hit!" Until we felt the sharp jolt and the floor begin to shake under us, ripping us apart from each other's lips. It was then I looked up and saw the gigantic iceberg sailing dangerously near us. I pulled us both back quickly as ice collapsed on the deck.

"What on earth?" Jack uttered, as we both watched it sail off into the distance.

Not for one second did we think our short lived happiness would soon be over.

Rose's POV

I had followed them all day. They hadn't noticed me of course; I was sneaky enough to watch them from a distance. Hatred filled my heart whenever I saw him reach for her. It should have been me! I hated them both, but of course I hated her more. She had probably filled Jack's head with poison about me. She was nothing but sick and twisted. I hated him now too. No one treats me like that, no one! I was going to make them both pay, and there was no doubt in my mind I was going to tear them apart, if I couldn't have him no one could.

I watched as they took that little girl round deck. Cora I think her name was. She didn't seem to like me very much either. I couldn't help but notice they looked just like a family which made me seething with anger even more. I could feel the day passing by and I knew how more worried and angry Cal and my mother would become if I didn't return soon. I hadn't even thought of an excuse to explain my disappearance. Right at this moment I didn't care, I couldn't tear myself away from them. They didn't care about me. No one does.

I watched as they disappeared back inside, the sun was beginning to set and dinner would be soon. That's probably where they had gone. I knew I should have been returning to my room to dress for dinner, but I didn't want to. Another evening with them would remind me of how my bid for freedom had cruelly been dispersed of. I leant against the railing, in an un lady like fashion and gazed down. It reminded me of when I had first seen Jack staring up at me. The memory stayed vivid in mind and it was almost as if I could see him there now. I cried to myself bending my head down when I heard laughter. It was them; I hurried back and hid behind the wall of the cafe, as they both ran up the stairs giggling like naughty school children. They slipped the latch of the gate, and ran through grasping each other's hands, to the front of the ship. Leaning forward I poked my head round the side, watching them disappear off. I wasted no time in following them but immediately wished I hadn't.

I was stood a few metres away, but they didn't notice me because they were too busy passionately kissing, their arms wrapped around each other. I stumbled back feeling a dagger through my heart. I turned around and ran. I was aware that my hair was coming free of my fancy up do and my make up was running down my face but I didn't care. It then clicked, Cal would believe anything I said, he would do anything I said. I knew just how to get them back.

I walked down the corridor and paused a few metres away from the dining saloon. I could see everyone eating at our usual table. Cal, my mother, Molly, The Astors, the Countess, and so on.

I bit my lip nervously and made my way towards the door where two doormen stood. The one on the right noticed me first. He clearly saw a girl in distress.

"Oh my, are you ok Miss?" He asked in concern putting a hand on my arm. I jumped back.

"Please, please don't touch me," I said beginning to shake.

The man instantly removed his hand. "I'm sorry Miss. Please can I help you?" He asked.

"I need you to get my fiancée Cal Hockley,"

The man nodded. "As you wish Miss," I watched as he hurried inside the dining room and made his way over to Cal who was deep in conversation. Cal looked annoyed at been interrupted. He listened to the man speak and then gestured to his company that he would only be a second before making his way towards me.

He pushed through the doors and turned to face me. "My goodness Rose, you look a fright!" He exclaimed.

"I-I need to talk to you now,"

"Yes of course." He pulled me out of staring eyes, he made my skin crawl when he touched me, but I had to bear it in order for this plan to work.

"What's going on sweet pea? Where were you today?" Cal asked.

I forced myself to cry before turning to face Cal. "Mr Dawson he, he,"

"Spit it out Rose," Cal said.

"He raped me," I finally got out.

"What!" Cal exclaimed.

"This afternoon, he forced me into the gymnasium and then raped me,"

"That son of a bitch, gutter rat bastard!" Cal yelled.

"I didn't know what to do Cal. He just was too strong," I cried.

"We'll sort this out Rose,"

"I want it sorting now!" I demanded. "He raped me, I want him arrested and handed over to the police as soon as we reach New York,"

Cal nodded. "Right away," and he motioned to the door man to call the masters arms. I smiled smugly as they turned their back. I always knew I would make a good actress. He would pay, oh boy was he going to pay.

**What a bitch! Haha. Hope you enjoyed reading it remember to review I will love you forever and if you review it means chapter 18 will be up a lot quicker! **

**Leah xx**


	18. Chapter 18

**Thank you for all the reviews =D**

Rose's POV

I should have felt bad but I didn't. I should have felt guilty but I didn't. To be honest this was the first time I had got attention from my family. The master's arms and several officers took the time to talk to me about the whole 'rape' situation. My mother was in utter shock, she was shaking more then I was and crying. I wanted her to shut up; she was beginning to irritate me.

I sat on the sofa in my suite with a blanket wrapped round me.

"Ok Miss. I know it's hard but we just have to ask you a few questions. How well do you know Mr Dawson?" The Master's Arms asked.

"I think that question is highly irrelevant. It should not matter how close they are!" Cal shouted in irritation. He seemed slightly shocked by the whole lie as well. He had taken his bow tie off and paced back and forth with a glass of brandy in his hands.

"Sir, please all the questions have some importance," The Master's Arms explained calmly.

Cal didn't say anything he just continued pacing. I cast my gaze down to the floor.

"Not very," I stuttered. "Well I thought he was my friend, after he saved my life and he dined with us, but we didn't really know each other,"

The Master's Arms began taking notes.

"Ok so what exactly happened?"

I paused unable to speak. I pulled the blanket even further over me and didn't connect with anyone. I was scared that I would be found it.

"Miss?"

I turned to look at the Master's Arms, who stared at me with sympathy.

"Well, uh Mr Andrews took us on a tour of the ship. We were outside on deck, when he, uh Mr Dawson grabbed me..."

"He grabbed you?" He questioned.

At least this part was true.

I nodded.

"Miss can you please show me how he grabbed you,"

"Uh well," I wrapped my hand round my wrist while he continued to take notes nodding his head.

"I wasn't scared at first; I just didn't really expect it from him. He started telling me he loved me and that he wanted me to leave Cal and run away with him..."

I heard my mother gasp in the background. I turned my head round; she stood next to Cal holding a handkerchief to her face. Cal had one hand in his pocket and the other tightly gripping the brandy glass. His face turned into a twisted style of tension and fury. It amazed me they were actually buying into these lies. Of course they would, they both hated him as much as I did.

I turned back to face the Master's Arms. "I told him that it was ridiculous to suggest that. I was marrying Cal, I love Cal. I said I didn't want to see him anymore and he should leave. I thanked him for saving my life, but our friendship had to end there..." I paused for effect.

I gulped and let some tears fall. I felt Cal come up behind me and place both his hands on my shoulders, making me shudder. Everyone looked at me in sincerity really I was just a twisted liar. I knew that, but the funny thing is I actually liked it.

"Miss I know it's hard but you need to tell us what happened next."

"I think it's pretty obvious what happened next. Why don't you stop interrogating her? Its clear Rose is disturbed by what happened. Why don't you start finding the gutter rat instead of wasting time here?" Cal interrupted again.

"We need to hear the details Mr Hockley in order for an arrest to be made. This is no way an interrogation; I have officers looking for Mr Dawson right now. Now please let Miss Dewitt Bukater finish," He said sharply before turning to smile at me.

I clasped my hands together while they shook, they added to the emphasis but really it was the nerves in case I got caught spewing a pack of lies.

"I-I tried to leave, but he blocked the door. I asked him to let me past but he said I owed him,"

"You owed him?"

"I didn't know what he meant. Then he grabbed me again by the wrist and wouldn't let go. He forced me to the floor and then and then he raped me," I said whispering the last part.

"Miss you say this happened in the afternoon?"

"Yes,"

"Then why did you wait this long to report it?"

Bollocks. I hadn't at all thought about that, luckily Cal yet again interrupted giving me chance to think of an excuse.

"Are you trying to assume my fiancée is lying?" Cal exclaimed.

"Of course not sir, we are just trying to get the facts."

"I was scared; I didn't know what to do. I just ran and hid, I cried for a bit I was just in shock. I was ashamed I had let it happen. I just wanted to disappear and forget it all, but I couldn't so that's when I decided I had to be brave and face up to what happened. So I went and told Cal,"

The Master's Arms nodded and closed his book; he heaved himself up and placed his cap back on his head.

"I think this is enough evidence to make an arrest. Thank you for your time Miss, I know it must have been difficult."

I cast my stare to the floor and wiped fake tears from my face. Cal sat down next to me and offered me some brandy, but I refused. He was my game at the moment. Pull him along so he would meet all my demands. Jack would be arrested, and Cassia would be left distraught and heartbroken at the prospect of her precious boyfriend been a rapist. I would accept any gifts and money off Cal, and act like the perfect fiancée around him in order for him to regain his trust in me. Then when we are due to dock in New York, I will take a few belongings, enough of Cal's money and jewellery to settle me and start a new life, where I will never have to see my mother or Cal again. It was the perfect plan and nothing was going to stop it.

We felt the ship shudder and then stop. We looked at each other confused unsure what had happened. No fuss was made, so I thought it couldn't have been anything serious.

Time ticked on while I waited for news on Jack. So far no one had found him and I was beginning to get agitated. I paced back and forth in a tense state jumping at every little movement in the corridor.

"Dear please sit down," My mother urged patting the empty space on the sofa next to her.

I ignored her; I was much too fidgety to sit still. The engines still hadn't restarted and it seemed a small commotion was occurring, but I was much too eager for Jack's arrest to take note on the gossip, something about an iceberg? After what felt like hours there was a knock on the suite door and I snapped my head round, as Lovejoy went to open it. It was the Master's Arms.

"We have him Miss,"

End of Rose's POV

Me and Jack decided to go and tell everyone about the iceberg. We weren't too worried; after all there was no panicking involved. In fact many people had escaped out on deck to play kick around with the ice, while an officer had gone off to find someone to clean it up. The engines still hadn't restarted but we imagined it was just some kind of risk assessment, or something like that. After all the ship was unsinkable so what damage could an iceberg do just scraping along the side?

We were also excited to tell them about our engagement. I hadn't been expecting it; I hoped people wouldn't think we were rushing things. I hoped we could get married as soon as possible, but there was no rush and we still had loads of sites to see. Jack hadn't got me a ring, but I didn't really care you don't need a ring to prove your love for each other.

As we were about to make our way down to the steps we noticed a number of officers waiting. The Master's Arms stood in the centre of it all. He made his way towards us and addressed Jack.

"Excuse me sir are you Jack Dawson?"

Jack and I both shared confused stares. "Err yeah,"

The Master's Arms sprung into action. He tore Jack away from me and cuffed him.

"I'm arresting you for the rape of Miss Rose Dewitt Bukater,"

I gasped.

"What! No, no way! I didn't rape her! I didn't even touch her!" Jack cried.

I stared this couldn't be happening. He wouldn't have would he?

I stood look a statue. Jack raped her?

"Cassia, I didn't do this! You know I didn't do this!" Jack shouted trying to resist the officers pulling him.

I didn't know what to believe, I stepped back unsure what to do or say. Would she really lie about something like that?

"Cassia please! I love you!" He shouted as he was pulled away.

I placed my hands over my ears, shaking my head. I just had to block the noise, and then he was gone. I felt really faint and had to lean against the railing for support. I thought I knew him. It made me question everything he had told me. Did he really love me? Or was I just a rebound? What really happened in the gymnasium between Jack and Rose? Did she really say she loved him? Or was he actually rejected?

I realised that not long after Jack left to find Rose, he came back to me. Rose didn't seem the type of girl to lie about something so serious. My heart was telling me something wasn't right.

**What do you all think of that chapter? I got lots of reviews for chapter 17 and they gave me the motivation to write another smashingly good chapter, and very quickly too! So remember to review this chapter too, or chapter 19 will be hard to write and will take longer to be up! :P **

**Leah xx**


	19. Chapter 19

**Yay! Not just a 100 reviews 111 reviews I am a very happy bunny right now. Seriously I am grinning from ear to ear. Thank you for everyone who reviewed your support means the world to me it gives me the motivation to keep going! **

**MJ Potter Black Weasley: ****Your review made me laugh a lot! **

**Avria Mariye: ****That was so sweet what you said about my writing thank you. **

**And thank you to all the other reviews as well =)**

Jack's POV

I couldn't believe Rose would do this. How sick and twisted must a person be to call rape? I remembered Cassia's concern about her taking revenge. I didn't believe she would. What about Cassia as well, I don't even think she believed I didn't do this. That hurt, I had to make her understand I didn't do this. Deep down I know she knows I didn't rape Rose. I was dragged along the deck while people starred. I didn't care I couldn't stop shouting her name. Not even when the Master's Arms violently shook me causing surging pain through my hands. They weren't going to listen to my side of the story anyway. I was pulled along the first class corridor and watched as Cal and his evil valet came out of the room. I saw Rose follow behind him.

"Rose! Tell them the truth! Tell them I didn't do it!"

Rose stared at me with a blank expression on her face.

"How dare you even speak to my fiancée," Cal hissed stepping forward.

I ignored him. "Rose, please you don't know how serious this is!"

Rose turned her head away from me. Guilty conscience? Or was she just acting?

"Come on son," The Master's Arms said trying to pull me away.

"You're going to regret this Rose if you don't tell them the truth."

"Please take him," Rose whispered.

"I'm sorry I don't love you ok,"

It wasn't long after the sentence left my mouth that a felt a fist come in contact with my face. If I wasn't been held I would have fallen straight to the floor it was that powerful. Cal clenched his fists by his side and stepped closer towards me.

"Watch your words Dawson! Now get him out of here!" Cal shouted.

"Rose please!" I called as I was dragged down the corridor.

Maybe I was to blame for all this. I didn't mean to lead her on, I was just trying to be friendly and god if I had realised my feelings for Cassia we would never be in this situation.

_Cassia_

I care about her so much and now our relationship was probably over before it had even had chance to begun. I understand why she might not believe me. She's met Rose she probably thought she wouldn't be capable of something like this. I wish she would understand though, I wish she would believe how much she means to me. She had doubts all day whether I actually wanted her. God it's so messed up.

The Master's Arms clicked me to a pipe and began to wander the room.

"Are you going to ask for my side of the story?" I asked in annoyance.

"You watch your lip son, I will ask for your side of the story when I want to hear it ok?"

"So I'm meant to just stay here!"

"Yes that's exactly what you're meant to do!"

"I see how it is. Rich girl says a poor gutter rat has raped her so he's the bad guy immediately. Sounds a bit corrupt if you ask me,"

"Well I didn't ask you, and I told you your time will come,"

I leant forward and rested my head on the cool pipe admitting defeat. It was then I looked up and noticed the ship still hadn't restarted and the water level looked a lot higher. I then turned to face the Master's Arm's who had removed his cap and his hook of keys and began filling out some papers.

A young porter arrived at the door asking for his assistance. The Master's Arms sighed and put his cap back on his head.

"Don't move," He warned shaking his finger at me.

"Like I have a choice," I replied back.

He ignored me and walked out the room. I then noticed a shimmer of silver in the corner of my eye. I slowly turned my head and saw he had left behind his keys. My heart began to beat in anticipation; I checked the door one last time and tried to reach for the keys using my foot.

"Come on, come on!" I muttered to myself straining my leg as far as it would go but it proved hopeless.

"God damn it!" I cried and then I lost it.

I smashed my cuffed hands against the pipes willing for them to break. I tried desperately to squeeze my hands out of them but all efforts of escaped were left in vain. Time ticked on and no one appeared, I kept checking out the window and each time the water level appeared to be a lot higher. I heard a faint gurgle and then water rushed into the room.

"Oh shit! Oh shit!" I cried trying to work my way up the pipe. It looked like the ship was going to sink, so they were just going to leave me here to drown. Great sounds like a plan. I tried again to squeeze my hands out of the cuffs, my face turning red with frustration and desperation. I gave up and leant my body against the pipe while the water rushed in around me. I prayed someone would come, I prayed for a miracle.

End of Jack's POV

I could still hear him screaming my name even when he was out of sight. The news had shocked and disturbed me. Would Jack really do something like that? Really? It seemed awful that I was judging my friend as a rapist. Someone who I had grown up with, but the allegations were far too serious to have been faked, it's rape for crying out loud.

So where did this leave us? Was our relationship over? Could I forgive him for something so horrific? Jack had gone after Rose even when I asked him not to. Even when I had proclaimed my love for him, so can you blame a girl for feeling this confused over a sudden change of heart? Or did he get his kicks then come trudging back to me hoping for some more?

Two women from first class walked past talking to each other.

"Did you hear about Cal Hockley's fiancée getting raped by that boy who attended dinner with us them last night?"

"Oh yes dear, how horrific!"

Wow news travels fast. I remember Jack's face as he was arrested. The look of shock and fear it was too genuine to have been acted out.

I didn't notice the crewmen rushing round me unloading the few lifeboats. Nor did I notice the first lot of passengers been taken outside towards the boats until the noise of fear and confusement snapped me back into the present.

I looked around when a crewman took my arm. "Come Miss we have a boat here for you," and he lead me into the line.

"What, what's going on?" I asked dazed.

"The ship it's going to sink," He quietly told me.

Sink? That made no sense the ship was unsinkable. I looked around me. The rest of the people in the line were first class women and children, they cried and hugged their husbands as they were torn away. The lifeboat was been loaded quickly and it was soon my turn to step aboard.

I stared at the crewman manning the boat as he held out his hand. I was about to take it when my instinct told me something.

_Jack moved my hand to his chest, his heart beating rapidly. _

"_That happens every time I look at you," _

"Miss?"

I looked at the crew man again.

_He didn't do it. _

I stepped back and began to run in the opposite direction in which everyone else was coming. They stared at me but I ignored them as I pushed through the crowds of people wearing lifejackets. How stupid I was to have ever believed Jack would rape Rose. My heart pounded as the adrenaline pumped around my body.

_The ship it's going to sink. _

The crewman's words rang out in my ears. I didn't have much time I knew that. I hoped he would forgive me for ever doubting him. I hoped I wouldn't be too late.

**Sorry for not updating in four days I had writers block = ( sad times. I hope you liked it, remember to review or I will be very sad because it took lots of editing and rewriting. Boo hoo! Lol Anyways chapter 20 will be up soon. Well depending if I get the reviews I want :P haha.**

**Leah xx**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hello everyone just a quick note. Thank you for all the reviews, I am from the UK so I have only just watched Mildred Pierce and I wanted to know what you all thought of it. I personally thought it was amazing and Kate Winslet was phenomenal, but then again she's great in every film she does. Anyways bit of a random thing there on with the story I go! **

The grand stair case was full of confused passengers unsure where to go. Nobody really knew the seriousness of the situation. I doubt even half the crew knew what was going on. It was hard to believe that an unsinkable ship was sinking. I heard many women complaining to their families that the situation was ridiculous and many sent the maids back to the room to turn the fires on.

I pushed through the crowd of people who stared at me unsure what I was doing. There was a commotion with the lifts, unable to waste time I resorted to steaming down the stairs in a fit of desperation and hurry. I flew straight into a passenger and was flown off my feet. I lay on the floor grumbling in pain.

"Oh my you ok honey? Here let me help you up," I recognised that voice. I gladly took the hand and was helped to my feet. I realised it was the woman from before who had taken Jack to get ready. I didn't think she would but she recognised me to.

"Say aren't you Jack's friend? What was it? Cassia," Molly said smiling.

I nodded. "You're Molly right?"

"Yes I am honey. Where you heading? Orders have been to go outside must be a drill or something,"

I shook my head. "The ship it's going to sink,"

Molly's eyes became wide with concern. "Honey are you sure?"

"Yes, an officer told me. I don't think we have that long,"

Molly didn't know what to say. We were both interrupted by a man searching the corridors; he opened every door checking everyone was gone. He spotted us both at the end of the corridor.

"Mrs Brown, please get to a boat, both of you. There isn't time to waste," The man addressed us.

"Mr Andrews, is it true, the ship is it sinking?" Molly asked.

"Yes in an hour or so all this will be at the bottom of the Atlantic. Please go now and he began ushering us out of the corridor back in the direction I had just come from. Getting in a boat was no option for me. I needed to get to Jack, though I begun to wonder if he was even still there.

"Sir please, can you tell me where the Master's Arms office is?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"There is no time for questions; you need to get to a boat,"

"I'm afraid I can't sir, not until you tell me where the Master's Arms office is," I said in determination, I wasn't going to let myself be bullied down.

Mr Andrews sighed and began giving me the long and complicated directions. I struggled to take in what he was telling me, but I tried my hardest to listen. Memory skills weren't always my strongest point, when he finished he asked me if I understood.

I nodded in uncertainty.

"Good, now do what you need to do and then get to a boat fast. I assure you they won't wait,"

"Honey you gonna be ok?" Molly asked in concern.

"Yes I will be fine. Get to a boat Molly, I would hate it if you missed it," Molly squeezed my hand.

"I hope you find Jack and get out of here. Good luck to the both of you. I know he didn't do it," Molly said.

"How did you-?" I begun

"Oh please honey the women up here or nothing but gossipers. News travels fast in first class you can't trust no one with a secret," Molly sighed.

I gave her a hug goodbye and then I was left alone again. I realised the time I was wasting and immediately began sprinting again. Down past C deck, D deck and then I hit E deck. I remembered Mr Andrews instructions The Master's Arms office was somewhere down here. I couldn't remember much else so I decided to try and find my own way. I ran down the endless corridor flinging cabin doors open as I went all efforts were in vain. I reached the end of the corridor and saw there were two options I could take.

I went with my instincts and went right, hoping it was the right choice. Suddenly the corridor was shut into darkness. I stepped back unsure what to do. Fear ran through me at the thought of been trapped in darkness while the ship sunk, alone without been able to reach Jack. I immediately regretted believing the lies Rose had told over Jack. I should've fought for him. I should've given an alibi for him, proved he couldn't have done it. Mow I feared I would never be able to apologise.

Thankfully the lights came back on lighting up the familiar corridor. I breathed a sigh of relief and continued my search. I carried on flinging open cabin doors and sure enough they were all deserted. I suppose this confused me a bit. When I had been up on deck I noticed it was only first class women and children boarding the lifeboats. I thought that maybe news hadn't reached the people on lower decks yet, but the empty rooms and corridors with a few stranded possessions suggested otherwise. I tried to focus on finding Jack but I wanted to make sure my friends were ok to. Especially little Cora whom I hadn't seen since dinner. I tried to reassure myself, the ship was so gigantic I probably missed them or something.

I was beginning to think I had made the wrong choice but sure enough at the end of the corridor tucked away was the Master's Arms office. As I was trudging through I noticed the water level was rising and was lapping around my ankles. I suppose this kind of shocked me, it meant two decks had already submerged in less than an hour. Fear and anxiety crept into my body as I tried to run as fast as I could down the rest of the corridor. I flung open the final door to see Jack standing on a desk, his head resting against the pipe in defeat. I hated seeing him like that. I couldn't believe they had left him to die, I thought everyone was innocent until proven guilty.

"Jack," I uttered.

His head snapped up to look at me and immediately his face looked brighter.

"Cassia!" He exclaimed.

"I'm so sorry I didn't believe you," I cried flinging my arms round me.

"It's ok your here now and that's all that matters," He soothed.

I took his face in my hands and stared into his beautiful eyes. It made me hate myself even more for ever doubting him. I nearly boarded a lifeboat while he was locked up down here. I nearly could've lost him. We stared at each other lovingly for a while until reality kicked in. There was no time for this the ship was sinking.

"Jack we have to get out of here now!" I urged.

"The key, he left it on the table I think,"

I turned round and saw the shimmering of silver on a table that was floating around the room. I splashed over to it and grabbed the set of keys, my hands shaking with the cold and fear. I moved quickly back over to Jack and showed him the dozens of keys.

"Which one is it?" I asked.

Jack stared at them in uncertainty. "I-I don't know I wasn't really paying attention,"

"Ok well we are just going to have to guess,"

I immediately picked a random key and began clumsily forcing it into the lock, but it wouldn't budge. "Not that one," I said moving it to the side.

The water was moving into the room fast and with it; it brought more anxiety and fear. My hands violently shook as I tried to force the third key into the lock.

"God damn it!" I shouted in frustration as the keys fell from my grip and into the water. I was becoming agitated and impatient.

"Hey Cassia, just breathe ok," Jack said calmly.

I closed my eyes and let out a breath, feeling better I gently knelt down and pulled the keys out of the water. I concentrated as I shifted a key into the lock finding it wouldn't turn. I calmly moved onto the next one. I tried to block out the fact that water was surging into the room, and the fact the ship would be under the Atlantic in an hour and we both would be joining it if I didn't hurry up.

I slipped the sixth key into the lock, it was a perfect fit. I slowly turned it, there was a click and then Jack's hands fell from the cuffs. We had done it.

Jack threw his arms round me. "We're gonna be ok," He soothed.

I took his hand. "Come on we need to get out of here!" I urged.

The door was pushed open slowly and we both stumbled back as the figure pointed a gun at us.

"Not so fast. You're not going anywhere,"

**I'm so mean doing cliff hangers :P. Anyway there is chapter 20 and so much more to come. Remember to review or chapter 21 will be suckish and might take ages to be up, coz I'm mean like that haha. **

**Leah xx**


	21. Chapter 21

**Thank you for all the reviews you amazing people =D**

The gun pointed at us threatening to blow any second. I slowly slipped my hand into Jacks' this was the person we expected the least. What were they even doing still on the ship?

Rose stepped forward out of the shadows. Her face was so different from her normal porcelain features. Her eyes were red a mixture of tears and anger. Her face a sneer glare of rage. She looked like a crazy person her hand handling the gun shook tremendously she didn't even look like she was in full control of what she was doing.

"Well, well, well look what we have here. The whore beat me to it," Rose hissed a tone of mocking evil.

The name stung she really did hate me. Me and Jack didn't dare speak. The thought that we may say the wrong thing scared us both.

Rose stepped forward into the room and circled us shaking the gun. We stared her round, making sure she wouldn't have the chance to shoot us while we weren't looking.

"I tried to come down and rescue you Jack. I thought it would make you understand, but god damn it she beat me again. Cassia, do you ever get the feeling you hang about like a bad smell? Not wanted but always there,"

"Rose I..."I began.

"Shut up!" She screamed making me jump.

Rose put her hands to her head. "Just shut up," She said more calmly. I closed my mouth as I was silenced by a force much stronger and more dangerous.

Jack removed his hand from mine and stepped forward towards Rose. She wasted no time in flinging the gun and pointing it at his head. Jack held his arms up in surrender.

"Stay back!" Rose warned.

"Rose just put the gun down," Jack said in reassurance.

"Step towards me again and I will blow your head off Jack Dawson!" Rose warned again stepping back from him.

Jack paused in his tracks and raised his foot to take one last daring step.

"Jack," I said and Jack turned to face me. I shook my head. I didn't trust Rose not to shoot us at all. She was a broken woman, broken by grief, torment and a destroyed heart. She wasn't this timid, shielded girl desperate to break free that we had met only three days ago. She was dangerous and no doubt crazy. Jack seemed to understand this and delicately took a step back.

"Yes that's right listen to your whore Jack. She knows best," Rose mocked.

"Rose would you just stop," Jack said beginning to get annoyed and agitated.

"Why Jack? You scared?" Rose said sticking out a pet lip. "I don't want to stop; you see this is my game now."

Rose flicked the gun between us. She stepped forward towards me and flicked a bit of my hair with the gun while I breathed in. She looked at me in my eyes and I dared look her back. I felt the cold metal of the gun stroke down my face and neck. The end rested forcefully against my neck, I closed my eyes waiting for her to pull the trigger when she pulled the gun away from my neck and walked away from me.

"Can you please explain to me why you chose her, over me? Please Jack because I don't understand. You chose a dirty, nasty gutter rat to be your whore why?" Rose asked in frustration.

"Cassia is the twice the person you will ever be," Jack hissed at her giving her a cold stare.

Rose burst out laughing. "I was twice the person she was. Look what you have done to me!" She suddenly screamed gesturing at herself. Jack didn't look at her he kept her head to the side. Rose trudged towards him in the water and snapped his head round to look her in the face.

"Look at me!" She screamed again. Rose pushed his face away. She was crying hysterically and still waving the gun around.

"You promised me everything. You said I would be happy!"

"I didn't. I said I wanted to help you," He said softly.

"You left me; you left me to go back to her! I saw you. Now I have to make my own way into the big wide world because you let me be abused and humiliated by my mother and Cal, do you not understand that?" Rose cried.

Jack stepped forward and she immediately flew the gun up again. "I said stay the fuck away from me or I will shoot,"

I didn't know where this sudden adrenalin came from or this sudden thought that I could talk her out of it. Me of all people, but I found myself stepping forward to confront her. She was too distracted by Jack to notice me making my way towards her. Until Jack told me to stop. Rose turned the gun round to me.

"What makes you think you're the exception?" She asked.

I didn't say anything back until I was facing her. I slowly reached out and placed my hand on her arm, trying to lower the gun from my face. She resisted it at first, but I kept forcing until her arm relaxed and then fun was resting by her side.

"I'm sorry ok. I really am, but I have been in love with Jack for years. Watched him while he other girls fell for him. Been there when he thought he'd found the one. My heart had been breaking for years Rose. I'm sorry that he doesn't love you, it sucks. You're so young, you can go out in the world and find your soul mate, and you don't have to be trapped by your mother and Cal forever. Just please lets all go before this entire room is flooded and there's no boats left, let's not die bearing grudges." I explained. Rose looked down and I thought she would change her mind, I thought I had explained it so well. Suddenly the gun was back up in my face.

"You better just get the hell away from me,"

I stepped back again until I knocked into Jack. He squeezed my hand protectively.

"Enough's enough Rose you gotta stop this now please," Jack begged.

Rose didn't listen she held the gun at us both.

Rose began switching the gun between us. "Eenie meenie miney..." The gun then paused on me. "Moe,"

She glared before going to click the trigger. I gasped and suddenly Jack lunged forward and tackled her. He reached for the gun while Rose tried desperately to keep it out of his reach. The gun waved about the air dangerously. Rose screamed while Jack forcefully tackled her trying to protect me. Suddenly there was a bang making me jump. Jack stumbled back from Rose and they both looked at themselves wondering who it was who was shot. Both were clean.

The numbness had cleared and I was aware of a sharp, burning sensation in my leg. I looked down and saw my skirt seeping with blood.

"Oh God," Jack muttered. Rose dropped the gun and ran out of the room. Jack didn't make the effort to chase her; he immediately went to my aid. He held me up as I struggled to stand on my leg.

"You ok?" Jack asked. "Stupid question."

I nodded though not wanting to cause panic for both of us. I couldn't believe this was happening. I could feel the sticky warmth of the blood on my dress. I was scared, was I going to die. Jack picked me up and sat me down on the floating table. He gently lifted my dress where the bullet was embedded in my thigh, oozing with blood.

"It's gonna be alright Cassia, everything's going to be fine," He reassured me while ripping off half of the sleeve on his shirt.

"I'm just gonna wrap this round to stop the bleeding it might sting though," He tightly tied the material over the wound while I winced in pain. I yelped as he tightened. Jack gently stroked the side of my face and stared into my eyes.

"I'm gonna get you out of here," He whispered.

I nodded slightly while tears welled up in my eyes. He gently helped me off the table and wrapped my arm round his shoulder, giving me something to lean on. We trudged through the water, progress was slow very slow and the pain ripped through me with every step and I was trying my best to stay alert to everything going on.

I tried my best to believe that everything was going to be alright but it was hard. I had been shot on a ship that is sinking. We probably had missed all the boats and now we would have to try and survive the sinking in that freezing cold water. I knew the odds were stacked against us, especially me. I just prayed we'd make it out alive.

**Well that was unexpected...I hope you liked it I will update soon if I get lots and lots of reviews. As you know they make me happy! They motivate me and make me happy and shizz. Haha yeah remember to review and chapter 22 shall be up soon. **

**Leah xx**


	22. Chapter 22

**Big apologies for taking ages to update, it was never my intention to take this long. It has been a very busy past few days, as me and my class are going on this trip to Nigeria to do some charity work in the late summer, and we have had to do some fundraising and discussion into what we will be doing out there. I'm mega excited though! Anyways thank you for all the lovely reviews and keep them going! Ok I will stop talking now and let you get on with reading the story. Enjoy!**

I leaned heavily on Jack as he dragged me down the flooded room. We wondered where Rose had gone, she had disappeared so quickly. Each step was an agonising surging pain through my leg, but I bit my lip trying to work my way through it. I knew I was holding him back; he could be out of here by now if it wasn't for me.

I blamed myself for the entire situation we were in. I was so cruel and harsh to Rose, she had been through enough this had probably provoked her even further. I suppose I could have made a bigger effort in wanting to make friends with her. She'd probably never had friends before. If I'd told Jack how I felt the first time I knew I was in love with him then none of this would have happened. He could have still met Rose but she wouldn't have fallen in love with him if he was with someone else. Still I didn't know why I was making excuses for her. I felt anger beginning to boil inside me. No this wasn't my fault, it was all her fault. Broken hearted or not you don't try and get your own way through lies and attempted murder.

The corridor was heavily flooded now and the water was reaching up to our waists. I showed Jack the way I had come, but all efforts were in vain when the direction I had come from was heavily flooded with sparks of electricity zapping the water.

"This is the way out!" I exclaimed in panic.

Jack remaining his ever calm self began pulling me in the other direction. "Looks like we are going to have to find another way,"

I tried to keep my mind off the bullet hole in my leg, but I was scared. Scared about the whole situation we were in. It was madness complete and utter madness. We were stuck on a sinking ship in a nearly flooded E deck. After Jack got arrested for rape over some jealous bitch who went mental when Jack said he didn't love her. Started waving a gun at us then shot me. Well something to tell the children I suppose.

"Keep going Cassia," Jack urged.

I breathed through the pain and tried to move faster. It was impossible and I just wanted to give up. I was beginning to think we weren't going to make it out alive. Either the ship was going to kill me or the shot wound was going to kill me. Jack had done a good job of tying off the blood, but I didn't know how long it would last. One wrong step and the material would loosen and I would surely bleed to death. I tried to shake these thoughts from my head. After what seemed ages we made it up some stairs and were on what was now dry land on D deck.

"We're gonna get to a boat Cassia, and they are gonna look after us," Jack reassured me. Making me instantly feel better.

Of course he spoke too soon. As we turned the corner a big commotion was going. There were shouts and hurls heard. Suddenly in sight was a bunch of steerage people stuck behind some gates. With crew members shouting at them to keep calm. There were hundreds, in fact it seemed most of third class were at this point, banging on the gate desperate to get out so they had a chance of surviving. My mind turned to when I was on deck, I was the only third class person in sight, and when the corridors were deserted I didn't know where anyone was. Now I knew they were keeping us behind the gates until the first class were seated. We had no chance if this was the case; there weren't enough boats Mr Andrews himself had said so by the time we would be released it would be too late.

Jack pulled me up the stairs and we pushed our way to the front of the gate.

"Open this gate," Jack demanded.

"Not until I have been given the command,"

"Look sir please you gotta open this gate. She's been shot I need to get her off the ship," Jack reasoned.

The man glanced at me. My face was sweaty with the pain even though I was freezing from the water. I placed a hand on the gate to steady myself trying to keep as much weight off it as possible. The crewman eyed us suspiciously before telling his companion to go get instructions.

"You don't need instructions. Just open the gate!" Jack cried. While the rest of the people cheered in agreement. This was ridiculous the entire situation, why was this even happening to us? We were good people, we weren't rich but we were pure. We weren't corrupt or selfish; we knew how to treat others with respect. It seemed so stupid that the world had to revolve constantly on money where you rank in the scheme of things. Nothing ever relies on morals or kindness anymore. Just the dollar bills you happened to occupy.

Jack disappeared to the back of the line leaving me stranded against the gate. I was beginning to feel woozy and leant heavily against it. My leg was now numb and swollen as Jack had tied off the bleeding. I willed myself to stay strong I convinced myself I would get through this, we both would. Jack returned with Tommy and Bert. In Bert's arms was Cora, her face was pale with fear and unawareness. Her tiny hands clung to her father's back. She moved her head round looking at people shouting and crying.

"Bloody hell Cassia!" Tommy exclaimed in shock. As he looked at me, Jack must have told him about the gunshot wound.

"It was Rose who did that," Bert joined in.

"Yep got me done for rape then tried to shoot us both," Jack explained.

Bert shook his head. "Who woulda thought, she seemed so innocent. Snobby but innocent,"

"I guess looks can be deceiving," I stuttered.

"Don't you worry Cassia, we'll get you out of here," Tommy said resting his hand on my arms before turning to face the warden of the gate.

"Open this bloody gate right now or I swear to God I will not be held responsible for my actions!" Tommy shouted.

He didn't reply.

"Daddy, I'm scared," Cora spoke resting her head on Bert's shoulder. I gently reached out and stroked her hand. She gripped it back.

"Hear that you son of a bitch. She's scared, a little girl trapped behind a gate. You'll kill her she'll drowned, drowned in these waters like the rest of us and that piercing scream will be the last thing you hear. You'll wake up in the middle of the night and see her face; you'll be branded a murderer for the rest of your life!"

"Tommy stop!" I shouted. I agreed with everything he said but he was taking it too far, sure he was scared, we all were. We just had to be more sensitive Cora was only little she didn't need to hear that there was a chance she was going to die such a horrific death.

Tommy looked at me. His face full of anger before it relaxed and he bowed his head in shame.

"Please sir," Jack whispered.

The gate man looked behind him waiting for his partner to come back with news, but no one showed.

"He's gone, and he ain't coming back. Why would he return when there's a chance of him getting out. He's ditched you mate. You're like the rest of us stuck in a hopeless situation," Jack said bringing him back to the reality of the situation. He looked at Jack before nodding and placing his key in the lock. The gate clicked open and there was a massive surge of people pushing us all forward.

I was heavily knocked and tumbled into and Jack's hand was separated from mine. "Jack!" I cried.

"Cassia!" I heard him shout from a distance.

I heard a faint high pitched scream from Cora, but could not see her or anyone. Tommy, Bert, Cora and Jack were all gone. I couldn't keep up with the movement of people pushing and shoving down the corridor. The pain in my leg was too excruciating, I managed to break myself free of the riot and slammed against the wall. I was aware of the rush disappearing. I breathed heavily and moved my shaking hands to my leg.

"Jack," I whispered my voice cracking.

I had lost him. I had no choice but to try and keep going, I limped down the corridor before falling hopelessly to the floor. I didn't have the strength to pull myself up. I lay on the floor in a wreck listening to the sound of my own heart beating. The room began to spin slightly and the light was blinding me. I didn't except anyone to come back and help me, I wouldn't want them to not even Jack. They had a chance to keep going, I think that's gone for me. I could hear the gurgling of water and I knew it wouldn't be long until it would seep its way up this deck flooding it completely. I admitted defeat and hoped when the time came it would be over quick.

My vision began to decline and suddenly I was aware of not feeling entirely life like anymore, a shadowy figure stood in front of me. They weren't human I knew that, the figure knelt down and I immediately recognised the scent. A hand rested on my head and delicately stroked my hair. I managed to look up and saw my mother wearing a white gown. She shimmered and glowed.

"Mom?" I asked in uncertainty.

She smiled at me that loving, warming, beautiful smile. The one I had missed all these years. I tried to speak and she delicately put a finger to my lips. She took my face in her hands and gently stroked my cheeks; I managed to heave myself up slightly to look her properly in the face. Her hazel eyes were full with love and compassion, her skin was snowy white and was soft to touch. Her blonde ringlet rested just below her shoulder.

"Darling, you have grown so much. How beautiful you are," She told me her voice so sweet.

"I missed you Mom,"

She kissed my forehead and held me tight. "I missed you too, so much. I have been watching you all these years. Watching you grow into a strong, independent, brave young lady. I'm so proud of you, keep making me proud darling. Jack needs you; I need you to be strong no matter how much it hurts,"

I felt consumed with tiredness and rested my head on her lap. I didn't want her to go; I wanted her to stay with me. Her being here made me forget all the danger and hardship, all the traumatic events that had just occurred. She made me feel at peace, she made me feel safe.

"Don't leave me Mom," I pleaded.

She sighed and didn't reply at first, just stroked my head in a soothing manner. Before she leant down and whispered softly in my ear.

"I have to Cassia,"

Then I could feel her slipping away from me. I reached out desperate for her not to leave me again. I didn't want to die alone.

"Don't go Mom, please I love you,"

"I love you too my sweet angel, everything will be fine,"

Then she was gone. I was aware then of everything slowly slipping away from me. The pain and weakness was back and the dizziness was unbearable I fought to stay awake. I even began to try and move, but it proved impossible. I could faintly hear someone shouting my name but the voice wasn't recognisable to me. My head pressed against the cold hard floor, and my body began to feel limp. Everything was turning blurry and I wasn't aware of what was reality anymore and suddenly everything went black.

**What did you all think of that? Surprising, stupid, good, bad? However it was tell me. I love my reviews as you all know. I promise if you all review chapter 23 will be up quicker. I won't ever go that long without updating again. **

**Leah xx **


	23. Chapter 23

Rose's POV

When Cal's fist came into contact with Jack's face I couldn't help but feel a sense of thrill inside me. Everyone was actually buying into this rubbish. No one could see the genuine look of innocence on his face. Or maybe they could but they wouldn't care, he was third class steerage, a gutter rat. I was a well brought up girl living in a high class society. Living behind a good name, marrying Caledon Hockley. Why would I ever have reason to lie? No one knew me at all really. No one knew how dangerous I was.

I watched him been dragged off down the corridor screaming at me to tell the truth. I just turned on my heel and walked back inside the room no regrets right? I had come too far now to turn back. My mother threw her arms round me squeezing me tight. It was very uncomfortable. I stood stiff for a moment before gently patting her on the back. She pulled out and rested her hands on both my cheeks.

"My darling I'm sorry you had to go through that. You poor thing,"

I just nodded slowly. I wasn't so used to been crowded all the time. I wasn't sure if I liked it so much it just felt weird.

"Mother I think I'm just going to go to bed," I said.

My mother nodded slowly and kissed me on the cheek before hugging me again.

I felt Cal's arms wrap round the back of me and pull me in gently. He really did disgust me; I had to resist the urge to push him away after all everything was working out as planned. Just then we were interrupted by a steward.

"Sorry to bother you but I have been told that you are to report to the deck wearing your lifebelts," He ordered.

He then just walked through into the room and began pulling lifejackets down from the wardrobe. Cal immediately followed him and cornered him.

"What is this? Can this blasted drill not wait until the morning? Can you not see my fiancée has been through a terrible ordeal? She needs to rest,"

"I'm sorry sir but it's captains orders, now dress warmly its cold outside,"

I rolled my eyes. What a fuss over nothing, was there any need for this? The ship was unsinkable for heaven's sake. I reluctantly pulled a coat from the closet and threw it on. Mother held out a lifejacket to me but I point blank refused to put it on.

"Mother I am not fussing around putting on safety devices when nothing is going to happen," I argued.

My mother just shook her head and laid it back down on the couch.

"Trudy make sure the fire is on in my room and my nightdress is laid out for when I get back," I ordered.

Trudy curtseyed. "Yes Miss," She said before escaping into my room. I drew my thoughts back to Jack and Cassia. How much they would be suffering right now. I giggled to myself that would teach them. No one would make a mockery out of me. Cal tapped on the door interrupting my thoughts.

"Are you ready sweet pea?"

I faked a smile and nodded.

0000

The grand stair case was populated to the max of people drinking brandy and socialising wearing their lifejackets. The band from dinner was still playing and some people were still sitting in the dining hall finishing off their dinner chats. How predictable these people were.

My mother moved over to talk to the Countess and the Astors, I was forced to follow.

Madeline was the first to make the move, putting her arms round me.

"Oh Rose I heard what happened. How terrible,"

"Ruth you must have been beside yourself," The Countess said.

"Completely, the thought that anyone could touch her against her will. Especially him," She said before crying.

"Oh Ruth dear," The Countess said patting her on the shoulder while I sneakily rolled my eyes. I looked up to see John looking at me suspiciously I returned the stare. He broke apart and began making his way over to speak to Cal.

"So what is going on here?" Madeline asked. Resting her hands on her baby bump.

"I am completely clueless. I shall be complaining to the White Star Line about this. It's utterly ridiculous," My mother said.

The three of them went off into a long whinging conversation. I had become very good at zoning out and stared out of the window. I recognised the person leaning against the railing in despair. It was her and oh how sad she looked. I snickered to myself she actually believed he had done it as well. Suddenly we were being led outside.

The first thing that hit me was the cold. Then the noise, a mixture of the steamers and crewmembers shouting at each other unloading the boats, I kept my eye on her all the time. She didn't seem to be aware of what was going on around her. Her face was pale probably with shock and her eyes were dull and lifeless. I was pulled over to a boat ready to be loaded. Still my eyes stayed on hers. I watched as a crewmember delicately took her arm and led her over to one of the other boats been loaded with passengers.

They talked for a bit and her eyes grew wide with concern.

"The ship is sinking," I heard over and over again as the news had set in. So the ship wasn't unsinkable. This in a way played to the advantage of my plan. Jack wouldn't be set free, no way. He would be left to die, drowned well he deserved to after all. And Cassia she was just going to leave him, she didn't believe him he had no one. I watched as she stood awkwardly in the line waiting for her turn. It shouldn't be her turn really she was only third class. Of course if she boarded it meant she wouldn't have the chance to change her mind and attempt to save him. Then she was at the front, she paused for a moment as the person manning the boat held out his hand.

Take it! I urged. I watched as she stepped back and began to run. I gasped. No this could not be happening. This wasn't part of the plan! He was meant to die. I was so engrossed in my own thoughts that I didn't hear them calling my name.

"Rose!" I heard my mother call. I snapped back and saw she was sitting in the now full lifeboat. The crew man held his hand out to me. I saw Madeline was still stood next to me.

"Come aboard miss, you're the last one," The man said to me.

I couldn't get aboard the boat; I had to stop her from getting to him. I took Madeline's hand and pulled her forward.

"Take my place," I said.

"Rose," My mother gasped.

"I will get the next one Mother its fine,"

"Are you sure Rose, I-I can wait," Madeline said.

"I'm sure I want you to have my spot,"

Madeline hugged me before throwing her arms round John as they said their final goodbye.

"Make sure she gets in the next one," My mother hissed to Cal.

"Don't worry I will," He said stepping forward and grasping my arm. And still they talked about me like I wasn't there. We both watched as the boat was lowered and as soon as my mother was out of sight I pulled my arm from Cal's grip.

"Rose we have to get you onto the next boat," Cal explained.

"I have no intention of getting the next boat," I hissed before breaking into a sprint. I was aware of him running after me but I soon lost him. I ran through the grand stair case and straight down the stairs back onto B deck. I walked down the deserted corridor before reaching my room, when I entered Trudy was sitting on the sofa.

"Miss what are you doing here?" She asked.

"Get to a boat Trudy," I ordered.

Trudy looked at me slightly confused she didn't move from her position.

"Now!" I shouted.

She jumped and quickly ran to the door flinging it open and escaping. Now I was alone I could look for it properly. I made my way into Cal's bedroom, I didn't have long I had to be quick. I opened the safe and immediately pulled out all the dollar bills, shoving them in my pocket. That should keep me going when I get to New York. I gingerly pulled open the secret drawer and stared at the shining metal. I reached out and ran a single finger over it. Did it really have to go this far? I shook these doubts from my mind and picked it up. The metal felt cold against my skin. I clicked it back making sure it was fully loaded.

That was when I caught sight of myself in the mirror. My face pale and twisted, my eyes full of danger and fury, the gun clasped in my hand. I was barely recognisable anymore; I pocketed it and left the room. I had to get down there fast; I pulled back to the grand stair case and walked to the elevator shaft.

"I'm sorry miss but the lifts are closed," The operator told me.

I grabbed him by the collar and shoved him inside the elevator slamming him against the wall. "Don't presume to tell me what to do god dammit! Now take me down!"

I dropped him from my grip and he ran to the switch. Now all I had to do was wait.

Lots of creaking sounds became apparent as we were lowered further down. Suddenly the lift filled with gushing water making him scream. I just gracefully pulled the gate open and stepped outside with him shouting after me; of course I didn't look back. I knew what I was doing and no one was going to change my mind. I remember helping Trudy with the laundry one day; it was near the Master's Arm's office. The corridor was beginning to flood quite heavily but my mind was too focused on what I was about to do to notice.

The door was slightly ajar and I could hear both of them. I peeked through to see her unlocking him from the cuffs and embracing. I slammed against the wall as they both turned to face the door. I took a deep breath and removed the gun from my pocket. I pushed the door open and watched as they both stumbled back their faces full of fear.

"Not so fast. You're not going anywhere."

000

The adrenalin pumped through my blood as I ran out of the room. I had actually shot her, that wasn't my intention. It was meant to be him. My hands shook violently and I could still hear the crack of the bullet echoing in my ears.

What had I done?

I had to get out of here. I ran up the stairs just to be met by a commotion of people been kept behind the gate. I gasped and flew back desperate not to be seen. They weren't been let up on deck, of course they wouldn't be allowed. First class, first priority.

I looked down at my hands and I could see blood. Of course there wasn't any there I hadn't even touched her. They dripped with sticky redness a reminder of what I had done. Everything really had blown up in my face. I peered round the corner before opting to take a different route.

I pulled away from the route and made my way down a corridor that wasn't really recognisable to me, but I had to try. I ran down the maze of long corridors before I fell against a gate.

Shit I was trapped.

"Hello!" I shouted.

No one replied.

I looked at the gate it didn't look that strong. I raised my foot and kicked it as hard as I could, it clattered but it didn't budge. I knew this was probably a hopeless idea but I continued to kick at the gate.

"Hey hey hey! What are you doing?" A steward said appearing at the other side. Was he really been bloody serious?

"Trying to get out, so I don't die!" I shouted back.

"Go back to the main gate,"

"Just open this one," I demanded.

The man folded his arms. "I told you what to do," He said before turning to walk away.

"I'm sure my fiancée Caledon Hockley will love to know about this!" I shouted after him. The man paused in his stride and walked back to face me.

"You're Cal Hockley's fiancée," he stuttered.

I nodded. "Please let me out,"

The man began hurrying inside his pocket for his keys and clicked it in the lock. He allowed me through before locking the gate behind him. So maybe been engaged to someone so rich and so powerful had its perks.

"I'm so sorry Miss, if I'd have known. Please let me escort you to the boats,"

I looked one last time down the corridor. This was the final goodbye; I had ended two lives tonight. Well that's what I wanted wasn't it? For some reason the thrill wasn't there anymore.

**That was my final Rose's POV so be nice and review hehe. Hope you liked it, it was quite a challenging chapter to write, but I hope I did it justice. Review to make me a happy bunny I reckon I could get to 200 reviews before the story ends so please help. Thank you!**

**Leah xx**


	24. Chapter 24

Jack's POV

I tried desperately to push through the crowd, but it was proving impossible. As soon as her hand was torn away from mine we both panicked. I lost sight of her in the surge of people and I tried to push back in the opposite direction to get back to her but I had no choice but to follow.

"Cassia!" I shouted over and over again but now I was getting no reply. I knew in my heart she was no longer in the crowd, she would of pulled her way out her leg was too badly injured for her to keep up she needed my help and there was no way I was leaving her behind. I blamed myself entirely for the situation we were in. I should have been more aware of my feelings and never led Rose on. It was probably too late to make amends now.

"Let me through!" I screeched but no one listened. I was jolted and shoved as they moved on. As I moved I was constantly looking behind me to see if she was there, even though I knew she wasn't.

As soon as the corridor was wide enough I forced myself through and I was free of the hustle and bustle. I breathed a sigh of relief and looked back in the direction I needed to go, why wasn't she following? My instincts were telling me that something wasn't right. I began running back down the corridor. There was little time so I would have to be quick.

"Cassia!" I continued to shout, I had to let her know I was coming back but she wasn't replying which worried me even more. As I turned the corner I saw her sprawled on the floor out cold.

"Oh god," I ran over to her and began trying to shake her awake.

"Come on Cassia, wake up!"

Still her eyes remained close. "Cassia, wake up!" I shook her harder. My heart was beating ten to the dozen she couldn't be dead, please don't let her be dead.

End of Jack's POV

I was aware of everything around me slipping into darkness and like my body was preparing myself for the end. I could hear someone shouting my name in the background but the voice was so faint and distant I didn't think it would ever reach me.

I suddenly wasn't aware of anything anymore. I just wanted to go find my Mom, the person I had missed for so long. I didn't know how long I was unconscious for but I felt my body been shaken and the voice that was calling my name was right in front of me. I let out a breath and opened my eyes and it was Jack leaning over me, he had come back for me.

When I was awake he wasted no time in pulling me up into his arms and holding me tight.

"God don't do that to me. I thought I had lost you," He said in relief.

"You came back," I said weakly.

He placed both his hands on my cheek and stroked them gently. "Of course I did, I wouldn't ever leave you I promised remember,"

I realised then what my mother meant when she said she couldn't stay. She couldn't let me die because Jack was coming back for me, we were both meant to live. Feeling more alert and ready I allowed Jack to pull me up and we both began the staggering walking back up to the boat deck. I was doubtful that there were even going to be anymore boats, but if not we would both find a way through it because that's what we did best surviving.

I looked behind me and my eyes widened in horror, water was beginning to spill over the stairs. That meant all of E deck and D deck were gone. The thought scared me and gave me the adrenalin to go faster. Jack noticed this too and he began pulling hard.

"Come on Cassia, you can do this," He said giving me the motivation to push harder. It was hard I gasped in agony as more pain surged through my leg. I let out a dry sob.

"I'm sorry I just want you to be safe," Jack soothed.

I nodded and bit my lip. The ship began to creak and behind us lights were zapping as the water flowed in and out of them. We were in grave danger, the lights powered out again normally when this happened last time I would stop, just because I was scared, scared of what was out there. I gripped tightly onto Jack's shirt as the lights dimmed but he was determined to keep moving. I couldn't blame him he just wanted us to be safe.

"I know you're scared but we gotta get out of here," Jack said forcing us both down the darkened corridor. The lights came back on and we made it to the stairs.

"Jack!" I gasped and collapsed on the stairs I couldn't go on anymore.

Jack knelt down and raised my dress to look at my leg. Jack's shirt was doing a good job of stopping the bleeding.

"It's doing good," Jack said in hope.

"I can't do this anymore," I said in dismay shaking my head.

"Hey look at me, Cassia look at me,"

I turned to look at Jack.

"We're going to be ok, you gotta trust me. Do you trust me?"

I paused for a moment before nodding.

Jack pulled me back up and we began our journey again.

Finally after what seemed hours we made it up into the grand stair case. We were hit by a panicked rush of people unsure where to go and what to do. The blur of lifejackets left me dizzy and the lack of control was scary. I gripped to Jack as he pulled me out of the way of all the crazed passengers but it was hard.

"The boats are over here I think," Jack said.

I took his word for it and let myself be dragged over to them. Sure enough there were a few lifeboats been loaded and an eager crowd surrounding them. An officer was stood up on the ropes warning people off with a shot gun. I wasn't so sure about going over there and Jack noticed it to and began pulling me off in the other direction.

"We'll try over here," He said.

I prayed there would be boats and sure enough there was a calmer approach of people been loaded. Jack forced us both into the queue and we eagerly awaited our turn.

Suddenly Jack was torn from me and told he couldn't board.

"Women and children only, women and children only," The officer kept repeating.

I was helped into the lifeboat before I was aware of what was really going on, but I noticed Jack wasn't following me. I was ordered to sit down and make room, but I shook my head and stepped away from the boats I had done it before and was willing to do it again. Jack looked at me in shock and horror.

"Cassia get in the boat," Jack urged.

"Jack Dawson you know bossing me about never works. I'm not leaving you, I can't leave you and that is final," I said stubbornly.

Jack had always been there for me, I wasn't about to leave him now when the ship went down I was going with him no matter what. We would survive this together I knew we would.

"You mean so much to me, please get in the boat for me," Jack pleaded.

When he normally looked at me like that I instantly melted but not this time, this time I was determined.

"I can't do this without you Jack. I love you too much to leave you," I whispered.

"I love you too much to let you suffer," Jack said.

I shook my head refusing to listen to his pleading words. I gripped his arms and rested my forehead on his.

"Please don't make me leave you Jack," I pleaded one last time.

Jack sighed defeated and took my hand. "Ok let's go," and he pulled me away from the boats. I looked behind me as the boat I had originally boarded was been lowered. This was it now no turning back; I was gambling with my life here I just hoped it paid off.

**Do you think she has made the right choice? Remember to review or I will be very upset and won't have any inspiration for the next chapter. **

**Leah xx**


	25. Chapter 25

**Again thank you for the reviews =)**

The decision I had made was in my mind finalized. I knew then that that was my last chance to get out of here. Of course I had no regrets about staying with Jack, I just didn't know if it was possible to survive this, especially with my injury. Jack kept reassuring me that there would be another boat; we just had to find it. I didn't know if he actually believed that, or if he was just trying to keep me calm either way he wasn't very convincing.

We began to make our way back over to where the panicked crowd of; mainly men were trying their best to get in the lifeboats. The officer I think he was called Murdoch was waving them off with a gun. Jack and I hadn't exactly been lucky with guns recently, but we had to try, it was our last hope.

"Stay back! Stay back I say!" I heard him shout.

But the determined cries of the passengers just got louder and more persistent. Jack pulled me into the crowd.

"Jack," I uttered as we were jostled in the middle.

"Don't worry we are going to be fine trust me Cassia, I won't let you get hurt,"

I didn't say anything else, I just trusted him because at this moment in time there was nothing else I could do. I could feel the ship tilting, not enough to cause a dramatic effect but definitely recognisable. I was aware of more people pushing further forward. Shots rang out in the air, the cracking noise so close to my ear. I jumped and closed my eyes praying for it to stop. Of course my prayers were unanswered, madness had taken control.

We were nearing the front now, I could hear Tommy. But only Tommy, none of our other friends were around. Bert, Cora, Will, Alanzo. I didn't know where they were. I hoped they would be ok, I remembered Cora's little face, how scared she was I prayed her and Bert were on a boat cast off in the middle of the Ocean now far, far away from all of this.

I saw Tommy screaming at Murdoch who was refusing to listen.

"Give us a chance to live you limey bastards!" Tommy screeched.

Murdoch raised the gun in the air and shot twice before pointing the gun back towards the crowd.

"I'll shoot any man who tries to get past me!" He shouted back in response seriousness splashed all over his face.

"Bastard!" Tommy repeated in sheer frustration. Me and Jack watched not sure what to do or say.

"He's gonna get himself killed," I managed to utter.

Jack began to pull me further forward into the crowd even though it was agonising. He rested a hand on Tommy's shoulder and he shot round before his face relaxed.

"Tommy where is everyone?" Jack asked.

"I don't know," Tommy responded.

"Well Cora did she get on a boat?" I asked in desperation.

"I don't know Cassia," He said sharply. I then noticed Rose's fiancée Cal move towards Murdoch.

He hissed in his ear something I didn't hear. Murdoch shook his head and threw a load of dollar bills at him. I gasped at the realisation he had tried to buy his way out of here.

"Your money can't save you anymore then it can save me. Now get back!" And he pushed him into the crowd with some force, unfortunately right onto me. Pain flowed through my leg and back I gasped in agony causing Cal to turn round.

"Well well well if it isn't you two again," He said coldly his dark eyes staring at me in sinister.

"Back off Cal," Jack hissed.

Cal's eyes wandered to Jack's and they both stared at each other intensely before a shot rang out. I watched as a man collapsed down and I threw my hands up to my face in despair. Another surge of people joined the crowd pushing us all forward. I struggled to keep my balance as I was pushed and tumbled straight into Cal, who threw me off him in disgust but couldn't stop himself tumbling into Tommy. Tommy fell forward and another shot rang out, I watched as Tommy fell immediately to the floor blood pouring from his chest. I screamed in horror.

I went to try and help him but Jack held me back. Guilt shadowed over Murdoch's eyes, he turned to look at another officer who turned away in shame. Gracefully he stepped back and saluted before raising the gun to his temple. BANG! He stumbled back and fell into the water like a puppet whose strings had been cut.

Cal seeing no other reason to be here pushed back through the crowd, but I was too grief stricken to notice. The crowd dispersed, and though leaning heavily on Jack I couldn't move away from Tommy. Jack seeing this slowly knelt down and felt his pulse even though we both knew he was gone. Cries were heard and Jack and I both snapped our heads round and we saw water pouring up the deck in an angry frenzy of waves.

Jack began frantically pulling at Tommy's lifejacket until he had removed it. All around us people were screaming and running somewhere anywhere just to escape the harsh reality of what was going to happen. Several women and children were amongst the men been unsuccessful in securing a place in the boats. My heart skipped a beat as I saw young girl with her back to me, she had corkscrew curls like Cora, it couldn't be please say it wasn't her. A woman came running towards her grabbing her hand, the girl turned around and I let out a sigh of relief. It wasn't her, and they both ran off.

Jack stood up and pulled the lifejacket over me tying it up tight before I had much time to react. He glanced at the rising water one last time before pulling my arm over his shoulders.

"Come on we have to keep moving,"

I didn't need telling twice. Full on adrenalin pumped through my body giving me the momentum to move faster even if my leg was disagreeing. I noticed how our progress compared to all the others was much, much slower.

"Jack, if you want to go on without me I won't hold it against you," I offered.

Jack shook his head and reached for my hand. "I would never leave you, we are in this together Cassia,"

I pressed against him and tried to move faster. As we moved I looked down and noticed little specks of blood were beginning to show on my dress. The bandaging was becoming loose, I should have notified Jack but I didn't want to cause more distraction. Instead I prayed, prayed that it would be ok that God was on our side.

**Hope you liked it, a bit of a short chapter but I don't want to rush the sinking. Remember to review because if you don't then I might have to prolong the story further just to be nasty :P**

**Leah xx**


	26. Chapter 26

**Hey everyone! I'm back from my jollies and back to updating. I have so much reading of stories to catch up on as well as updating mine so for those stories I review I will definitely drop a comment when I have time I promise! So anyways this chapter is really different from the others and it was quite hard to right so I hope you like it. So without much wait here is chapter 26!**

Cora's POV

I was scared, very scared. I didn't know what was going on at first; Daddy didn't want us to go to the party tonight. I didn't disagree with him, I was really tired from all the late nights we had been having since we came on board the ship, and that night I just wanted to sleep. After dinner Daddy took me for a walk round deck. I wanted to go up on the top deck because I saw a swing set.

At my granny's house she has a swing attached to a tree. It used to be my Mama's. Granny said she never had the heart to take it down, so whenever we visit her it's always there for me to play on. I love swinging, I love seeing how high I can go it's a bit like flying.

When I started pulling to go up the stairs Daddy pulled me back firmly.

"Can't I go swing Daddy? Please," I begged.

"We aren't allowed up there Cora, it's for first class people," Daddy explained to me.

I sighed and puffed out my lips. It was so unfair they got everything. I didn't understand why we weren't allowed to go up on the first class deck, I didn't understand why I wasn't allowed to play with the children up there either but there was no point complaining about it, it never got you anywhere.

It begun to get colder and darker, I hadn't brought a coat out with me so Daddy took me back to the cabin. He helped me get in my pyjamas and tucked me in tight.

"Daddy can you tell me a story?" I asked holding my dolly Alexandra to my chest, she was my most prized possession, I used to carry her around with me all the time but when I got older I was worried I would lose or break her so now I just sleep with her. Daddy leant over me and begun to tell me my favourite story.

It was a story my Granny used to tell my mama when she was younger. When I was born Mama told me the story and when she got poorly she made sure Daddy knew the story off by heart. The story was about a little girl called Whiney Wendy. Wendy was a very rich very spoilt girl who complained about everything. One day her father had bought her a new doll but Whiney Wendy complained because its hair wasn't the right colour. Suddenly the doll came to life and told Wendy she was very selfish and should learn to be more appreciative for the things she got. The doll clapped her hands and with that all of Wendy's ill treated possessions came to life and started walking towards the door. Wendy begged them to stop but until she learned to stop been so selfish and whiney she would have nothing. The doll was the last one to leave and Wendy was left looking around her empty bedroom. Wendy started to become more appreciative she thanked her father for the toys she had complained about. She smiled whenever she was presented with a new possession though it would have vanished by the next morning and sure enough over time Wendy learned to be more appreciative and each lesson learnt saw one of her possessions returned to her.

"And after the last one was returned..."

"Wendy was never whiney again," me and Daddy both finished together. He smiled at me before kissing me on the forehead and tucking me in.

"Night pumpkin,"

"Goodnight Daddy," I yawned and snuggled down with Alexandra.

My eyes closed as the lights were switched off and I heard the bunk bed groan as Daddy fell upon it. The tiredness overtook me and I fell asleep immediately. It didn't feel like I had been asleep for very long when I heard shouts and banging our cabin door was flung open and the light snapped on. I squinted and sat up as the bright light soared through the room. There was lots of yelling and I could barely make out what the crew member was shouting something about lifebelts. Without any more explanation he disappeared. Daddy stirred later than me.

"What? What's he on about?" He asked rubbing his eyes.

I didn't really understand people were moving up and down the corridor very fast many carrying their possessions with them. Will, Alanzo and Tommy appeared at the door.

"Bert the ship it's hit an iceberg it's going to sink," Will said.

I had laid back down at this point desperately wanting someone to turn the lights off I flung the covers over my head. Two hands reached out and grabbed me.

"Cora you gotta stay awake hon," Will said to me. I looked over his shoulder and saw Daddy pulling on his clothes in haste and him pull out my dress from yesterday. I cooperated as it was flung on me and more layers were added. I complained at first that I was too hot but Tommy said it was really cold outside and we had to wear as much as possible. I didn't argue as the lifejacket was forced onto me either. I had come to realise that something wasn't right.

Will handed me over to Daddy and we left the cabin I glanced down in horror as I saw water beginning to flood the corridor.

"Oh shit this is bad this is real bad," Will said.

Tommy walked beside us telling Daddy about boats been loaded but there wasn't enough. He just nodded "As long as I can get Cora on one that's all I want," I clung to him I didn't want to be taken away. I began to shake in fear while Daddy rubbed my back and kept telling me everything was going to be ok.

We reached the gates but weren't allowed to go any further. The men weren't letting us go and get a boat. People were shouting and crying scared and desperate. More and more people joined the crowd and I found myself looking round for Jack and Cassia but I couldn't see them. Tommy was beginning to lose his temper and it was making me even more scared. Suddenly Jack appeared from the front of line.

Tommy embraced him "Jack my boy your ok!"

"For now, you gotta come to the front it's Cassia,"

I was immediately listening. "What about Cassia?" Tommy asked in concern.

Jack's eyes began to cloud over with tears and he struggled to get the words out. "She's been, she's been, she's been shot," He finally managed to say.

"What!" Will shouted.

"Shot Will by Rose," Jack replied.

I was angry how dare she even try and hurt Cassia.

A few more tears spilled down my face and Jack was the first to notice. "Oh Cora don't cry, she's ok she's going to be ok," I wasn't really sure whether or not I believed him. We all forced our way through the crowd. When we reached the front Cassia was leaning heavily against the gate her face was pale and sweaty and her eyes were closed. She looked up when she saw us all coming and her face looked relieved.

"Bloody hell Cassia!" Tommy exclaimed in shock.

"It was Rose who did that," Daddy said still not sure whether Rose would actually do that.

"Yep got me done for rape then tried to shoot us both," Jack explained.

Daddy shook his head. ""Who woulda thought, she seemed so innocent. Snobby but innocent,"

"I guess looks can be deceiving," Cassia stuttered.

"Don't you worry Cassia, we'll get you out of here," Tommy said resting his hand on her arms before turning to face the warden of the gate.

"Open this bloody gate right now or I swear to God I will not be held responsible for my actions!" Tommy shouted.

He didn't reply.

I let out a sob and everyone turned to look at me "Daddy I'm scared," I said burying my face in his shoulder wanting everything to all be a bad dream.

Cassia reached out and gently stroked my hand. I was desperate for her not leave and I gripped it back in response as it gave me some kind of comfort.

"Hear that you son of a bitch. She's scared, a little girl trapped behind a gate. You'll kill her she'll drowned, drowned in these waters like the rest of us and that piercing scream will be the last thing you hear. You'll wake up in the middle of the night and see her face; you'll be branded a murderer for the rest of your life!" Tommy screamed.

I gasped as his words painfully struck me I didn't want to die. I cried even more.

"Tommy stop!" Cassia shrieked protective over what I should hear.

Tommy looked at her. His face full of anger before it relaxed and he bowed his head in shame.

"Please sir," Jack whispered.

The gate man looked behind him waiting for his partner to come back with news, but no one showed.

"He's gone, and he ain't coming back. Why would he return when there's a chance of him getting out. He's ditched you mate. You're like the rest of us stuck in a hopeless situation," Jack said bringing him back to the reality of the situation.

The gates man looked at me and our eyes met. I pleaded with him to open the gate I just wanted to be safe.

"Please," I whispered.

He looked at Jack before nodding and placing his key in the lock. The gate clicked open and there was a massive surge of people pushing us all forward. I gripped to Daddy as hard as I could, I didn't like the jostling of people knocking into us. I screamed as a hand reached my back pulling me and Daddy out of the way.

"Cora hang on baby!" He shouted.

I saw people so desperate they were knocked over and trodden on but they managed to get back on their feet. Fists flew in the air as everyone battled to safety. The whole thing was scary and like it belonged in some kind of bad dream. The trek to the next set of stairs seemed endless and then as we reached C deck it hit me I had left behind the photo of Mama.

"Mama!" I shouted and jumped down from my surprised father's arms.

"Cora!" Daddy shouted in horror.

I ran down the corridor and back down towards our room. The water came up to my chest and it was so so cold.

I reached our room and grabbed the photo off the bedside table saving it from the water. I stared at it for a moment when I heard a call.

"Cora!" Daddy appeared at the door out of breath and red in the face from running the water coming up to his knees. He quickly pulled me up into his arms and shook me.

"What were you thinking!" He shouted the first time I had ever seen him angry.

My lip trembled. "I couldn't leave Mama behind," I said bursting into tears.

"Oh Cora I'm sorry," and he hugged me.

"We need to go now," Suddenly there was a loud zap and a spark as a light exploded. We emerged into the corridor and looking behind us we saw two closed doors buckling under the strain of water. I even knew that it would only take a few seconds before the water forced its way through.

Daddy started running, running for the stairs we had escaped up to but it was too late there was a huge crash and suddenly we were thrown to the ground as water swept us along the long corridor. I tried to scream but it escaped down my throat choking me and the coldness was making my body go numb. Daddy managed to keep a hold of me and we hit a closed gate. The water seemed to ease off but it now came up to Daddy's waist meaning I couldn't even stand on the ground anymore. I cried as the gate refused to open. The calm Daddy I knew was gone and he was shouting for help shaking the gate with force. The water continued to rise and I choked once more as it hit my neck. Daddy pulled me up further so far that I was nearly sitting on his shoulders.

"Help us please!" He shouted. Still no one came.

The water was now up to Daddy's chest. It was then I noticed a weakening and a small hole in the gate.

"Daddy!" And I pointed to hole. He followed my gaze it wasn't big at all, before I knew it I was been pushed through and I landed on the ground at the other side of the gate.

"Your turn Daddy!" I smiled.

He just silently shook his head and his eyes began to water. My smile fell as I realised he was trapped.

I reached out and my hand and placed it delicately through one of the gaps. He took my hand gently and squeezed it.

"Go up to the boats find Jack and Cassia, they will know what to do," He ordered

"What if I can't find them?" I asked.

"Then get in a boat Cora survive this for me and your Mama baby,"

I burst into tears. He gently stroked my cheek. "I love you,"

"I love you too Daddy," Wishing I could hug him. The water was now up to his neck.

"Run Cora now!" I managed painfully to pull my hand away from him and ran as fast as I could before the water got too high on this side. I could hear him still telling me to run but then I couldn't hear anything anymore.

My heart pounded as I ran up the stairs and out onto deck.

People everywhere were pushing, crying, and shouting. It was so cold and I didn't know where to even begin looking for Jack and Cassia. I was pushed and jostled as I searched the ship for them but all efforts were in vain.

I didn't like the commotion and it was too much for me to take. I didn't know what to do, I was alone and there was no one to help me. I began looking for boats but I couldn't even see or get past people. In the end I cowered into a corner and wrapped my arms round my legs and began to rock tears falling down my cheeks.

Suddenly two hands reached out and grabbed me. I didn't have much time to react. The man threw me over his shoulder and moved quickly through the crowd.

"I have a child! I have a child!" He shouted and forced his way through a huge crowd of people where an officer was stood manning a boat.

"Please she's the only thing I have," He said softly to the officer. I didn't know who this man thought he was he didn't even know me.

"Ok come aboard," The officer said not needing much persuasion while the cry of angry men got louder.

We both clambered onto a seat and he rested me on his lap rocking me and patting my head. "There there," He said sarcastically I wanted to smack his hand away. He used me for his own selfish purposes to get a place on a boat. But I suppose I had to be more cautious after all he saved my life.

It was then I thought of Daddy my last memory of him stuck behind a gate forced into an early death. I burst into tears again. The man pushed me away so I couldn't get my dirty third class tears on his first class suit.

"Here give her to me," A kind woman said reaching out.

The man thrust me into her arms with little care. She placed me on her knee and stroked my curls holding me close.

"Hush little one everything is going to be ok,"

I buried my face into her chest as the boat was lowered into the ocean and we rowed away from Titanic. The woman wrapped a blanket round me trying to dry me off gently. Before I knew it my eyes were getting heavy and I had fallen into a deep sleep taking me away from all the tragedy that was happening.

**I hope you liked it! And it was a super long chapter because I felt bad about not updating like I did with my other two before I went on holiday. Remember to review because it was a super long chapter and took me ages. If you don't review I will throw a major tantrum haha until next time!**

**Leah xx**


	27. Chapter 27

**Thank you to all my reviewers you guys rock! All you others who are reading and not reviewing stop been lazy and tell me what you think! It will seriously help me. Anyways here is chapter 27! Enjoy!**

We pushed past people who struggled to clamber up the ship. All around us people screamed, unsure where to go what to do. Many unfortunates failed to keep their grip and slipped to the floor, sliding to the bottom to their icy destiny. I clung to Jack's hand desperate not to be one of those people.

"We need to get to the top, fast!" Jack shouted over the noise. I nodded in agreement all the time staring at the horror around me.

Another step and I could feel my bandaging loosen even more. I bit my lip determined not to worry Jack, this was not the time. We needed to get to safety before it was too late. Safety. Was it even possible to find safety on a sinking ship? It didn't seem to matter we would try anything to survive this.

We walked past the vicar who was speaking the word of God. He gripped to a steamer while a crowd formed around him desperate to be comforted. They gripped to objects around them huddled on their knees, praying or sobbing, or simply just staring into the blankness of the defeated mind full of dread.

I felt myself pause to listen to his sad, yet comforting words while battling to hold onto his own emotions. I gripped Jack's hand, I knew we had to keep moving but his words were so haunting and so beautiful it was hard to tear myself away. I looked round as more people joined him. Giving up hope, just praying for God to make the pain and suffering go away.

Jack gently tugged my hand. "Come on Cassia, we need to go," I snapped myself back into the present and allowed myself to be pulled away by Jack, even though I continued turning my head round to listen to him. We struggled on ahead, pushing through the congregation of praying people.

"He shall wipe every tear from their eyes. And there shall be no more death or mourning, crying out or pain, for the former world has passed away..."

We scrambled up to the top of the railing and clung to it, for the first time this night feeling safe and secure even if it was going to be short lived. I looked around me.

A young mother clung to her small child, who was crying in terror. She had his head pressed firmly against her shoulder shielding him away from all the horror that were upon our eyes.

"Shh don't cry, it will all be over soon my darling, it will all be over soon," Her voice breaking at the last sentence as she struggled to hide her own grief. I felt tears well up in my eyes as I realised not even half of the women and children would be off the ship tonight. Many would be like this child crying and scared while their parents waited for the end.

Many unable to find a way out of the gates and mazes in the third class section would of simply drowned, before the ship had even had chance to sink. I looked to my left and saw Helga and her family clinging to the railing. Their faces full of fright and her eyes expressing nothing but fear and sadness.

I reached out my hand gently not saying a word. Helga reached out too and gave it a squeeze; we didn't utter a word, just stared at each other our eyes doing the talking for us. Before we both loosened our grip and cast our stare away.

I watched as a man a few people away from us clambered over the railing and saluted before throwing himself from the ship. All around us people fell like pins, having the idea that they could swim to safety before the ship sunk. How foolish they were.

Suddenly there was a flash of light and then we were cut into darkness. The screams got louder as the pitch blackness pushed fear further more into people. I squeezed Jack's shirt harder just to check that he was still there.

"I'm here Cassia," He said softly.

Our troubles did not end there. A loud crack was heard as the deck began to split in two. I closed my eyes as the strain got louder and suddenly we plummeted from the height back towards the water, bringing my stomach up to my belly like some kind of sick fairground ride. There was a silence before a few cheers as people thought we were safe.

Of course it didn't last long, slowly the ship began tilting again, getting higher and higher. More and more people slipped around us screaming all the way. Jack shook his head.

"We need to move now!" He climbed over the railing and immediately began pulling me over as well. I screamed as more burning pain surged through my leg. Jack looked at me in concern and felt the blood seeping through my bandage. His eyes filled with sorrow. He would have a solution he always did.

"What do we do Jack?" I asked but got no reply.

"What do we do?" I repeated louder this time. Jack looked at me in despair.

"Pray," He simply said. I felt my heart plummet and simply nodded. Jack reached out and pulled me into his arms, planting a kiss on my head. I whispered the word of God over and over again. I snapped open my eyes in time to see Helga struggling to hold onto the railing her legs dangling as the stern is pretty much vertical.

I reached out my hand to help her over but I was too late, there was a shudder and then Helga slipped screaming the whole way. A single tear fell down my cheek. There was a groaning sound and the ship began to lower faster and faster.

"Jack what's going on!" I asked stupidly.

Jack didn't reply his eyes stared at the bubbling water below us as it consumed the ship and the people disappeared amongst it. I looked at the dark ocean as I waited for it to claim us.

Suddenly Jack spoke. "The ship is going to suck us down, hold your breath right before we go in, and kick for the surface, no matter how much it hurts, everything's going to be fine Cassia trust me!"

"I always do!" I shouted. I squeezed Jack's hand as more and more of the ship disappeared below us.

"Here it comes!"

"Jack I'm scared,"

"Don't give up Cassia, we can do this!"

I looked at his sweet face and slowly nodded. The water was so close now.

"3,"

"2,"

"1!"

I took my deep breath and felt the cold water circulate around me as me and Jack both disappeared with the Titanic.

**I hope you liked it! This was one hard chapter to write so please review or I will cry because there won't be many chapters left and I really, really, really want to get to two hundred reviews because I only need fifteen more so review! Until next time! **

**Leah xx**


	28. Chapter 28

**Hey everyone! I'm back. So I haven't updated in a while because I have just got back from my expedition in Nigeria and it was amazing. I felt so good coming away knowing I helped a bunch of people. So I'm back to college which means I'm not going to be able to update as much as I like to. Therefore I'm putting on hold all my other stories until this one is finished. Hope that doesn't bug anyone but I really want to concentrate on finishing this. So here is another chapter I hope you all enjoy it =)**

**And thank you for getting me to 200 reviews!**

I froze as the doomed ship sucked us down into its icy plunges. Jack grasped my hand tightly, though it was hard to hang on. Our arms desperately tried to cling to each other, but the suction was too strong and then he was gone, disappeared into the darkness until I couldn't see him anymore. My first thought was not to panic. The water was freezing and making my head throb but I remembered Jack's words.

"_Kick for the surface,"_

The air was tight in my lungs, slowly but surely suffocating me. Determined I kicked for the surface my right leg doing most of the work. I kicked and kicked, but the suction was too strong, I found myself been pulled further down rather than rising up.

I wanted to scream, but couldn't. The coldness numbed my body and my kicking got slower. My eyes began to close and I gave myself up to the sinking. I was suddenly aware of been dragged to the top, slower at first then faster and faster. Then I burst through the ocean top, taken back to reality. I gasped as I took in my first breath of air. The empty sound of nothing replaced by the screams and cries of fellow passengers all in the icy fields of destruction.

I was relieved to find the force that dragged me up was no other then Jack. His face was pale and his lips already going blue. He breathed icy smoke into my face. Still he looked as handsome as he always did.

"You ok?" He asked.

I nodded in reality I had never felt worse. I had been shot in the leg, nearly drowned twice! Witnessed my friend been killed, was absolutely freezing and to top it all off I looked a mess. Around us people seemed to have lost it. They swam around in a panic, crying, shouting, grabbing onto anything they could find including people. Jack followed my stare round and realised this wasn't the safest of places to be. He took my hand and gently pulled me away.

"Come on,"

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I don't know, but we will find out," His reply was.

I tried to help pull myself along but it was tough. The water was so cold and my legs seemed to have just frozen. I never thought for a million years that water could be this cold. Jack was right it was like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body. I could barely move and each breath was painful.

It felt like we had been swimming for ages. Though in reality we had only swum a few meters away. I didn't know where Jack was taking me, I didn't like the idea of swimming for ages, surely it would just tire us out. Finally we found a spot, just a few metres away from the chaos. A floating door settled in the middle inviting us on it.

Jack was quick; he held it stable and tested its strength before helping me on. It was long and strenuous but I was finally out of the water. I rolled onto it and lay flat on my back breathing slowly. The night sky looked so peaceful, stars lighting up the ocean. I closed my eyes for a second hoping to wake up from this nightmare. I snapped my eyes open again when I realised Jack was still in the water. I rolled onto my front.

Jack rested his arms on the side facing me. He took my hands gently and tried to blow on them to keep them warm.

"J-Jack, g-g-get on the the d-door," I said my voice shaking.

Jack shook his head, trying to hide the fact his teeth were chattering violently.

"There is e-enough r-room for b-b-both of us,"

"The b-boats will be h-here s-s-soon. I'll be ok un-until then,"

I didn't believe him for one second, and I hated that he wasn't listening to me. I knew what he was doing trying to be the perfect gentlemen. Sacrificing his life for me. That might have worked with Rose but it certainly wouldn't work for me. My life was nothing without Jack, I couldn't and wouldn't live without him, we were a team.

Tonight had taught me life was too precious to be constantly taking risks. Something both of us hadn't realised. All the times we slept rough, conned the dangerousness of men, been chased through the streets by gangs. Not once had we ever thought about the risks we were taking, not once I don't think we ever cared. We always thought it would work out that we were safe, like we were in some sort of protective bubble.

We were fucking idiots.

I looked into the distance but could see no boats. I looked back at Jack, his breathing becoming rapid and ice particles forming on his face and in his hair.

"If-if you don't g-get on. I w-will get off," I said.

Jack made no attempt to move. I knew he wasn't taking me seriously. With the little energy I had I began to try and shuffle off the door. It shook violently and a few splashes of water spilled onto it. Jack grabbed my arm and I paused.

"Ok," He whispered.

I smiled and moved over as much as I could. It moved and wobbled while Jack pulled himself onto it, but luckily stayed steady. I nestled into a cold, wet Jack and he wrapped his arms around me. I shook and shuddered violently. I felt a lot colder out of the water then I did actually in the water, but I knew that was a passing phase. I was so cold; I couldn't feel my body and everything hurt. The screams were loud and persistent.

I closed my eyes trying to block it out. Jack constantly spoke to me trying to keep me awake. We both knew what would happen if we fell asleep.

"Remember the prostitute in Paris? How she tried to repay me for the drawing?"

That memory always made me laugh.

_I sat tapping my hands on the chair while Jack drew the woman. It was hard not to look, her figure was amazing. She had no shame as she lay sprawled out on the bed, the covers wrapped sexily round her. An arm resting behind her head and the cigarette in her mouth. _

_I couldn't help but cringe for her. Jack kept his cool, as he drew every detail of her. We had met her in the pub the night before. She had spotted him drawing a woman with lots of jewellery and moth eaten clothes. She used to sit at the bar every night just waiting for her long lost love. _

_She had flicked through his sketchpad and stopped, taking particular interest in the naked ladies. _

_Jack was happy to draw her. _

_After what seemed ages, he had finished. She was quick to make her way over to him, with just the sheets wrapped around her. She looked at the drawing in amazement and bent down whispering into Jack's ear. Suddenly his eyes grew ride and red flashed up onto his cheeks. _

_He quickly moved off the chair and pulled the drawing out of his sketchpad handing it to the woman. _

"_Keep it," He said before grabbing my hand and pulling me out of the room in a hurry. I laughed all the way back to the hotel. I laughed so much it was hard to stand up. _

"_It's not funny," Jack said in embarrassment. _

"_But it is," I laughed. _

_Jack shook his head and walked on ahead leaving me behind still laughing. _

"Yes," I whispered.

Jack paused. "The boats should be coming soon,"

"Hmmm," I simply responded.

I don't know how long we had been laid there, but the screams were getting quieter and quieter. The only sounds I could hear were the gentle waves of the ocean.

"It's getting quieter," I commented.

There was a pause. "Yeah it is,"

A feeling of awkwardness and fear rose up in the air. People were dying, freezing to death. Hundreds and thousands of innocent souls. Tommy was gone, but what about Will, Alanzo, Bert and little Cora were they out here? Were they alive? Or were they another tragic soul?

"I can't wait to go back to Santa Monica. Horse rides on the beach, the rollercoaster, the warm sun beating down on our skin," Jack said shuddering. "I wonder if it's changed much,"

This time I didn't respond, purely because I didn't believe we were going to make it out of this night alive. Simply because no matter how hard I had tried not to, I had given up all hope of been rescued. Nothing seemed possible anymore. I began to look at the positives of dying. Nobody cared here, it was only me and Jack who were there for one another, and no one would miss us.

Whereas in heaven we would have my mom, Jack's parents and all our other friends who would of perished tonight. I clung to Jack's t-shirt before mumbling into his chest.

"I could die here right now happy,"

Jack grasped my hand. "Don't go saying things like that Cassia. We are going to get out of here, we are not going to give up you hear me?"

"Oh Jack..." I began.

"Look at me Cassia,"

I closed my eyes before forcing my head upwards and looking into his beautiful eyes. Jack gently ran a hand down my cheek the ice particles cracking.

"We have survived so much bad shit over the years, especially you. It's gonna take a lot more than a bit of cold water to get rid of us. You are the most incredible person I have ever met. You are so strong and so beautiful; please don't give up Cassia, not here, not now, not this night, not ever. Promise me that," Jack urged.

I nodded a lump forming in my throat. "I promise Jack, I'll never give up,"

Jack kissed my lips gently before I rested my head back into his chest. I mumbled over and over to myself that I wouldn't give up. Repeating the same sentence scared to death of forgetting it. I didn't want to die anymore. I wanted to be strong.

More time passed by. No voices could be heard anymore, Jack had even stopped speaking to me, and I didn't want to look up just in case my worst fear had come true. Instead I shook his hand gently but he didn't respond. I bit down on my lip, tears forming in my eyes.

"Jack," I whispered. "Jack please,"

He didn't answer me. I took this as a sign that it was time to give up. I wrapped my arms round Jack protectively and closed my eyes waiting for my time to come.

I was aware of a bright light illuminating over my face. Wow the end had come that quickly. A long drowny voice cried out in the distance.

"Is there anyone alive out there? Can anyone hear me?"

It took a while for it to register. Then I was been shaken awake. I snapped my eyes open, the light still there. Jack looked at me.

"There's a boat!" He tried to cry his voice hoarse.

It was true, they had come back, we were saved.

"Help! Help us please!" We shouted but the cold had caused our voices to only come out in a whisper.

The boat began turning around and panic set in. "Come back!" I tried to shout again.

Jack looked over and saw a dead officer floating in the water, a whistle resting in his lips. He climbed off the door and swum over slowly to the officer. His hands shaking he managed to pull the whistle out and began to blow. Quietly at first then louder and louder.

"Come about!" The office shouted and turned the boat around steering it towards us. Jack was helped over board. He quickly motioned to me.

An officer was quick to pull me out of the water and wrap me up in several blankets. Jack put his arm round me protectively.

"What did I say?" He whispered pressing his face against mine. I smiled softly before passing out.

**Again so sorry for the mega long wait to update! I hope you liked it, and will be happy that they both survived which a lot of you requested. Remember to review and the next chapter will be up soon I promise. **

**Leah xx**


	29. Chapter 29

**I am sorry! I never ever meant to leave it this long to update! My life is so hectic at the moment; I have too much work, college teachers breathing down my neck constantly! My sister been six months pregnant and expecting us to do everything for her! It's unreal but I managed to find the time to get out the laptop, plug in my headphones and starting writing! So I hope you enjoy it and aren't too mad at me = (.**

**I'm going to stop waffling now and let you read! **

**Enjoy! =)**

When I next awoke, the sun was just rising. The sky full of pinks, lilacs and oranges. My body was still cold of course it was nowhere near as cold as it was last night. I lay under a huge number of blankets, my face just poking out. I didn't have much energy but managed to turn my face around. Jack lay next to me with a few blankets wrapped around him. He was sleeping, but his face was pale and deep bags lay under his eyes. His hair was scruffy from the ice and his breathing deep, his arm resting over my stomach.

There were two other survivors in the boat. One a Chinese man, he sat up on the bench a blanket wrapped round his shoulders. His back slouched over and his hands grasped together. His eyes stared blankly ahead of him, unblinking. His face showed no emotion like his spirit had been killed. I don't even think he was aware anymore.

Another man lay next to him. He was awake but you wouldn't think it. He didn't say a word, he didn't move. A dried blooded cut was noticeable on the side of his head. His face a twist of pain and grief, he lay on his side curled up like foetus a sign of vulnerability and fear.

So many lost just last night. The whole thing just didn't seem real at all. I couldn't believe me and Jack were actually still here. The only thing that continued to remind me of the horror of last night was the shiver that went down my spine every time I thought about been in that water.

_It's like a thousand knives stabbing you all over your body..._

The muffled screams of those who were in the same situation still ringing in my eyes. I blinked and looked back up at the sky. I couldn't help but think why us? Why us out of all those thousands of people who died, why did we survive? Someone out there was looking out for us. In Jack's words we're the luckiest sons of a bitches in the world.

My leg felt strangely tight and secure, I didn't have the effort to see how it was. That was the last thing on my mind at the moment in time.

I couldn't help but wonder what happened to Rose. She disappeared so fast after the incident. Did she even make it out? I scolded myself why did I even care? Me and Jack had made it despite all the odds. No matter how hopeless and disastrous the situation looked, we held on for our dear life. We had survived. Surely that was all that mattered?

Yeah right.

"Did err, did errm any other boats go back Lowe?" An oar man asked the officer in the charge, the one who had pulled us from the icy Atlantic, who assured us everything was going to be ok now.

Lowe lowered his head. "One I think,"

"One?" The oar man repeated in a tone of shame and disgust.

"Yes,"

There was a deathly silence and the atmosphere was thick with unanswered questions. Sheer frustration, anger and bewilderment.

"How many souls?" the curious oar man asked.

Lowe shook his head. "Unknown,"

And that was the end of the conversation.

A whistle could be heard and Lowe snapped his head up. Jack stirred and woke from his peaceful dreams; his bright blue eyes looked into me. We didn't say anything, we didn't need to.

Slowly but surely, we both managed to sit up. All around us lifeboats gathered together, and a great ship stood in the centre of it all. We were saved.

Jack squeezed my hand as our lifeboat joined the others. Forced to the back I watched as boat upon boat was unloaded. Passenger after passenger climbed up the ladder onto the ship, slowly and emotionally. Several crying hysterically as they tumbled aboard. I looked for Cora and the others. Nervously picking the skin on the side of my thumb.

"Where is she Jack? Why aren't her and Bert boarding the ship?" I asked my voice going squeaky with emotion.

Jack's lip trembled. "Cassia, I don't..."

"Don't say it; don't say they didn't make it Jack. Just give me that hope, we survived didn't we? So they could of too right?" I spluttered trying to reassure myself.

Jack didn't say anything he just slowly put his arm round me and I pushed my head into his chest. I didn't want to believe that all our friends were gone. I couldn't believe it.

Our boat was next to board. As we prepared to climb to safety, it was then we noticed the man who had been curled up on the floor, now laying flat out on his back his eyes closed and his body motionless. Lowe's eyes scanned us all before looking down at the man. Quickly he moved down to the floor and began trying to shake him awake.

"Hoyte," Lowe said seemingly calm at first. After all there was nothing to say that he hadn't just fallen asleep?

I could feel my heart beginning to race and a lump rising up in my throat. I didn't even know the man.

"William Hoyte, can you hear me?" Lowe asked shaking him but he did not stir. I pushed my face into Jack's shoulder and hid away. Like I said I didn't know the man, but he was so close, so close to surviving this. To going back to his family, just to say. "I'm here! Look I made it,"

If only...

Another life snatched away towards the final hurdle. A blanket was draped over the body and it was carefully lifted aboard the ship. Lowe took his cap off in respect and held it to his chest. A slight pause was heard followed by a piercing scream and dramatic sobbing; making us all bow our heads in pity for the family he had left behind at the last minute.

"Your turn Cassia," Jack whispered to me.

Lowe held his hand out to me, I took it and tried to stand but my legs shook so much. The officer reached out his arms and lifted me aboard.

"You're gonna be alright," He said softly to me.

When I was on the deck I stumbled into one of the nurses arms. She held me protectively, she felt oh so warm and soft. She rubbed my back gently. No matter how hard I tried I couldn't prise myself away from her but she didn't mind.

Jack followed almost immediately after. We were both wrapped in warm blankets and given hot drinks.

"Here you go, get this down ya. Had the blankets all laid out in front of fires for ya. Give ya some warmth," The kind nurse said placing the cup into my shaking hands.

"Let's get ya's both checked out," She said smiling and linking my arm through hers. Jack came to my other side and squeezed my arm gently.

The walk to the infirmary was agonising. Both physically and emotionally, all the survivors waiting for their loved ones, their faces drained and full of emotion, falling with disappointment each time someone walked past who they weren't waiting for. Each time getting harder and harder to keep the brave face going as the chances got slimmer and slimmer

I couldn't bear to look it was heartbreaking. Children, normally bubbly and excited, full of energy sat or laid on the floor. Ghost's of their former selves.

Mother's and wives normally the caring ones. The one's who gave hope, sorted out the situation; the strong ones had just given up.

Families destroyed, loved ones missing, friends had just gone.

That night took so many innocent souls, but it didn't just take that. It took the spirits of the survivors. They would never feel the same again. Many would just sit around wait to die, wait to live, wait for an absolution that would never come.

I could feel myself getting angrier and angrier. My skin itched, my insides burned, my breathing got deeper. I just wanted to scream and shout, release the rage inside of me.

"Cassia are you ok?" Jack asked.

"No!" I shouted Jack seemed taken aback by my outrage; the three of us stopped moving.

"No I'm not ok! Look around us Jack! How can I possibly be ok when all these people are suffering! When so many died, Tommy, Will, Alanzo, Bert and Cora, Jack," My voice beginning to crack under the emotion.

"Little Cora, she was five! Five years old!" I screamed before bursting into tears. Jack rushed to my side but it was too late my body crumpled and I fell to the floor sobbing hysterically. Jack followed me down and kneeled next to me, wrapping his arms round me. He rocked me while I sobbed.

The nurse understanding we needed to be left alone stepped back giving us some space and time to grieve.

"They will be happy Cassia, wherever they are they will be happy," He soothed.

"Listen to me," Jack said and he gently prised my face away from his chest and held it in his hands making me look at him. He brushed away my tears with his thumbs.

"We have to keep going for them, live each day as if it was our last coz we're lucky Cassia, we're lucky to be here don't give up on me,"

I slowly nodded understanding every word he was saying to me he was right, we had to keep going.

I wiped my face with the sleeve of my jacket, and let Jack help me to my feet. The nurse still smiling returned to our aid, and brushed my arm before we continued to the infirmary.

We were lucky, and we had to keep going. I wasn't going to give up not now not ever.

**You actually don't understand how good I feel finally updating this story! I hope you all liked it anyways. I thought I would mention that in the film only one boat went back Lifeboat 14 which was like led by Harold Lowe, however earlier on another lifeboat went back first, it was lifeboat 4 led by Quartermaster Perkins. He saved five people from the water but only three survived and Lowe picked up four, one of them been William Hoyte. He was a real passenger from New York who died in the lifeboat, very sad when you think about it. I think there was a boat that managed to pick up quite a few officers but I'm not sure. Anyways remember to review and I will try and update soon!**

**Until next time**

**Leah xx**


	30. Chapter 30

**I am so so so so sorry for not updating in a long time; my life has just been ridiculously busy at the moment. Trying to juggle college work, university applications, my theatre work, my job and time to hang out with my boyfriend and friends has been pretty hard so having time to write has been impossible and just yesterday my sister Fiona had a baby girl! Her name is Avalyne Marie Stevens and she weighs 7lbs 4ozs. Born just two days after her due date, and my sister wants me to be godmother as well! So excited right now, but anyways I will let you get on and read my chapter.**

**Enjoy!**

When I next awoke I found myself in a room. I couldn't remember getting here and the place was really unfamiliar, though it looked like some kind of hospital. The one thing I did notice though I was alone, Jack wasn't here and I didn't know where he could have gone to. Panic and fear began to rise up from my stomach into my throat threatening to spew from my mouth. It was one of the worst feelings in the world.

"Jack!" I shouted. No one replied.

"Hello? Anyone!" I shouted again but the only sound was the echo of my voice.

Well if there was no one here there was no chance in hell that I was staying here.

Flinging the covers back I placed both feet on the ground. I noticed that my right leg had been tightly bandaged leaving only my toes poking out. Scraping my bottom off the bed I stood momentarily before the weight was too much and I fell to the ground hitting it with a smack.

I groaned and lay with my cheek pressed against the cold, polished floor unable to move. An echoing of shoes clipping on the ground hurried over getting louder.

"Oh Miss Winston what is going on here?" A soft voice asked. The woman bent down and hurled me up gently helping me back onto the bed. Baffled I stared at her in uncertainty.

"Who are you?" I asked. The woman smiled as she put the covers back over me tucking me in tightly.

"Nurse Sylvia dear, I've been looking after you since you got on the ship," She explained before going over to the side and pouring a glass of water she came back and handed it to me.

"Drink up," she ordered. I cradled the glass in my hand and gave her a frosty stare before sighing and raising the glass to my lips and taking a sip. A sip turned into a gulp as it became apparent how thirsty I actually was. Soon the glass was empty and I handed it back to her and wiped my lips.

"Where's Jack?" I asked.

"No need to worry dear, he's gone down to get something to eat he hasn't left your side since the accident. When you do eventually decided to come out of the coma he's not here," she chucked.

"C-coma?" I stuttered.

"Yeah for two days, it looked like we would be sending you straight to the hospital if you hadn't of awoken before the docking," She explained.

I was in utter shock, how was it possible to of even been practically brain dead for two days and not even know. I rubbed my hand over my forehead and I began to get flashbacks.

"_She's deteriorating! I need suction please,"_

_The room was too bright, and my head felt airy and like I wasn't even there. My body burned and ached and it felt as if I was on fire. I cried in agony as I flung my arms out. Doctors and nurses rushed around me with different instruments babbling away to each other in language I didn't understand. _

"_Jack!" I screamed. _

_He grabbed my hand and pushed his way through the doctors so I could see his face. _

"_I'm here Cassia, you're gonna be ok everything's gonna be fine," He reassured stroking my moist forehead, though I could see panic and fear in his eyes. _

_I screamed again thrusting my body from side to side while they tried their best to pin me down. Suddenly I began drifting, I didn't have the energy to fight anymore and my vision blurred. The voices faint in my head the last thing I heard was. _

"_You'll be ok Cassia,"_

I blinked and a tear rolled down my cheek, I quickly wiped it away but not quick enough for the nurse not to see. She patted my hand,

"There there pet. There's no need to worry you're in safe hands and out of the worst by the looks of things." She reassured.

The door to the infirmary opened and a tired Jack strolled through his eyes widening when he saw me awake and sat up.

"Cassia!" He exclaimed and ran over to me flinging his arms around me. I closed my eyes and rested my chin on his shoulder breathing in his scent; it seemed so long ago that I had touched him.

"I'll leave you two alone," The nurse said softly leaving the room. Jack pulled out of the hug first and rested his hands on my cheeks kissing me on the lips gently, before sitting down in the chair by my bed and taking my hands.

"How are you feeling?" He asked.

"I'm, I'm ok yeah," I smiled.

"I thought I nearly lost you god I've never been so scared," Jack said rubbing his hand over his eyes.

"What happened to me Jack?" I asked confused about my situation. I mean I knew I had that one horrific flashback, I could feel the intense heat on my skin. Even now a small burn remained and I ran my hand up my arm trying to shake it away.

Jack looked up at me in seriousness, his eyes sparkling with tears. "They, we don't know. Some kind of reaction to the cold maybe or a slight infection from the wound. It was scary Cassia, it was god damn horrific. I-I can't," Jack tried to explain almost breaking down.

I rested my hand over his. "Please Jack try for me,"

Jack lifted his head up and squeezed my hand back and tried to force a smile. He cleared his throat.

"Well errm the nurse who has been looking after us, when we arrived on ship she took us to the infirmary you know standard procedure wanted to check us over and that. Well we got here and they put us on beds next to each other. They checked us both over and cleaned your wound and strapped it up real good." Jack paused

I nodded waiting for him to continue.

He rubbed his nose, "And then, and then I don't know you started saying you didn't feel too good. You said you felt faint and dizzy, then you started panicking saying you couldn't breathe everything everything felt too claustrophobic to you. You started shaking and that's when I called the nurses over, and the next thing I knew you were bright red all over and sweat was dripping off you. You were screaming in agony saying it was burning and they couldn't keep you still. I hated the fact you were in so much pain and I couldn't even do anything to help. They put you in sedation and you haven't been awake until now,"

I stared in disbelief was it possible to be in so much of a state and not even realise it?

"I'm sorry I scared you," I choked.

"Don't be silly, you're ok now and everything is going to be fine. We dock in New York tomorrow,"

"Tomorrow?"

I hadn't realised it was so close. It didn't seem that long ago that we were boarding the doomed ship, and after all the tragic turn of events we would hit New York tomorrow.

"That's crazy and we have nothing planned at all,"

Jack laughed. "Since when did we ever plan anything?"

I giggled. "I guess we never have, everything just feels kinda different now,"

"We don't have to let what happened spoil or change anything. We go with the wind just like we always have," Jack smiled.

We were interrupted by a doctor who I recognised slightly from my flashback as the main doctor who was pinning me down shouting out orders.

"Ahh Miss Winston it's good to see you are awake and recovering. How's your leg?" He asked motioning to it.

"Errm fine I guess the bandaging feels a little tight,"

"That means it's doing its job then." He inspected the bandaging before asking me to wiggle my toes and raise and bend my leg which I did with no problem.

"A great sign Miss Winston the bandaging should be able to come off permanently after three weeks but for now we recommend you change the bandaging once a day and use crutches to keep the strain off your leg just while it's in the healing process. You've been very lucky," He explained.

"You're telling me, I don't think I ever want to see water again," I said rolling my eyes.

The doctor chuckled. "Although sounding strange, the water was probably what saved your life,"

Me and Jack both looked at the doctor in utter shock had we heard him correctly.

The doctor nodded. "A crazy suggestion right? Of course Mr Dawson's bandaging would of helped in timing, for example it kept the bleeding tight but he tells me you started to bleed through about what a few minutes before the ship went under?" He recollected.

I nodded. "Yeah something like that,"

"Well the freezing temperature of the water would have clotted the blood and then the ice formed some kind of protective barrier around the bullet wound. It's extraordinary really,"

"So if I had got in a boat and not the water I would have been more likely to...die?" I asked struggling to get out the last word.

"It appears so yes,"

"Oh my god," Jack said in shock.

"And the health scare before seems minor now, you should be free to leave in New York tomorrow without having to go to the hospital. I must go tend to my other patients now,"

"Thank you doctor," I said before he walked away.

I looked round at Jack, "Did that just happen? Did he seriously just say the water saved my life?"

"Looks like it, we really are the luckiest son of a bitches in the world," Jack smiled.

"I can't do it anymore Jack. I can't keep moving from place to place living rough conning men out of money. I just can't we have seen some great places but I don't want to take the risks anymore I just want to settle down in a place and us have a home and normal jobs," I tried to explain.

Jack nodded, "If that's what you want Cassia we'll do it. I don't want to put you in danger anymore,"

I smiled happy he understood. He pulled me in gently and we kissed passionately. From now on things were going to be different.

**I hoped you enjoyed it! Remember to review and don't lose faith in me my life is so busy busy at the moment and I'm trying my very hardest to stick to my writing. Anyways I will try and upload a new chapter soon won't be long until the finish! Ahhhhhhh **

**Ciao for now **

**Leah **


	31. Chapter 31

**BIG BIG BIG apologies for my lack of commitment to my stories at the moment, but I'm back with the FINAL CHAPTER! That's right FINAL chapter of my most favouritest story But I'm Here. And yes to you people who are hating on me and my story because my grammar is maybe not so perfect, need to just go away, because I don't care to be honest my grammar always has been bad but it didn't stop me getting an A at GCSE and AS level English so BOOM! Haha **

**Anyways to all my lovely reviewers, I hope this final chapter lives up to your expectations and you enjoy it! **

**Happy reading =)**

_The cold ran through my body freezing my blood as it travelled through my veins. The suction continued to pull me down. No matter how hard I kicked to resist the pull, my effort was in vain as I sunk further and further down. It was getting harder to breathe, my chest felt like it was going to explode and my body was going numb with the cold. Roaring sounds echoed in my ears. _

"_Jack!" I tried to scream. _

_My arms flew around in front of me trying to grasp that hand, even though it had been lost ages ago. I kicked one more time before my body refused to cooperate anymore. Then I sunk further and further faster and faster, until the last beams of light disappeared and I was shut in to darkness. _

My eyes snapped open and I woke up gasping for breath. The infirmary was dimly lit, and all the other patients were sound asleep. I turned to see Jack's angel face sleeping next to me, the last thing I had seen before I had fallen asleep. I rested my hand on his supportive arm, which was wrapped around me. Keeping me warm, keeping me safe. I turned my body, careful not to shake the small hospital bed, so we faced each other. I couldn't help but gaze at him even if it did make me look stalkerish. I reached out and rested my palm on his cheek stroking it gently.

Jack's eyes fluttered open.

"Sorry," I whispered. "I didn't mean to wake you,"

Jack smiled lazily. "I wasn't really sleeping that much anyways," he whispered back. "You've been twitching in my arms all night," He giggled quietly.

"Sorry," I apologised again.

Jack put his hand on the side of my face and twiddled the hair between his fingers. "Stop apologising. It's fine," He whispered smiling softly.

I put my hand over his and pressed our foreheads together, we didn't talk for a while the only sound was our breathing.

"I keep dreaming of the sinking," I finally said. "When I sunk down with the ship, but no one came to get me, no one came to rescue me,"

"Shh, it's over Cassia, you hear me? We survived, we're going to be ok," He reassured me.

I nodded. "You wouldn't have left me, would you?"

"Never, I would never leave you behind."

I smiled softly.

"Now we need to get some sleep, tomorrow is the start of our new adventure," He said kissing me on the forehead. I closed my eyes and pressed myself against his chest, Jack wrapped his arms round me protectively, and he planted lots of little kisses on my forehead before drifting into sleep.

I stayed awake for a while, listening to the gentle heartbeat through his shirt, before I felt tiredness consume me and I fell into a deep slumber.

_I emerged from the surface, thirteen years old again. The sun shining and the lake warm, a perfect summer's day. Jack followed bursting from the depths of the water. _

"_Ha I win!" He chanted. _

"_Yeah you cheated! You went under after I did!" I argued. _

"_No I didn't! Lungs like a swimmer me!" Jack boasted. _

"_Oh yeah, let's put that to the test aye?" _

_I jumped on his back forcing his head back under the water. Of course Jack was much stronger than me and a quick switch around led me to being pushed under. I was laughing so much that water flew up my nose and down my throat, sending off a burning sensation and tightening my breath. I coughed outrageously for more just to go down, still Jack held me under I began kicking furiously. Strong hands moved to my waist surging me up. _

_I coughed tremendously, gasping for breath. _

_Jack patted me on the back roughly. "You ok?" He asked in concern. _

_One more cough and water fell from my mouth, releasing the air. I splashed water in his face. "Jerk!" I joked. _

"_Right your going back under," He smiled. _

"_No no please!" I begged. _

"_I'm just kidding, come on lets swim back," _

I smiled in my sleep at the warm memory, and dreamt sweet dreams for the remainder of the night.

"Right Miss Winston, you ready?" Nurse Sylvia asked crutches in her hand.

I nodded slowly. Today was the day we would be docking in New York and leaving the ship. It was also the first time I would attempt to walk on my wounded leg since the sinking. I had been changed from my hospital gown back into my clothes from the sinking, which had been washed and dried making them feel brand new. Of course I had no other clothes they had been lost with the rest of my possessions.

Jack stood eagerly next to me. "Just think Cassia the start of our new lives,"

I gave a small smile.

"Young love aye, settling down in New York are you?" Nurse Sylvia asked.

"Yeah, we're getting married," Jack grinned.

I turned my head to him in amazement. I had no doubt that Jack meant it when he proposed to me on the day of the sinking. So much had happened since then and I didn't think that would have been his main priority. My grin widened and I let out a small giggle.

"Aww I wish you all the luck in the world my lovelies," Nurse Sylvia smiled. "Now let's get you sorted pet,"

I let out a breath and began to ease myself off the bed.

"That's it pet slowly does it," She said holding her arm out ready.

I put my good leg down, before swinging my injured leg on the floor. I felt the same sinking feeling, but before falling to the ground I had Nurse Sylvia and Jack there to support me. Nurse Sylvia slipped the crutches under my armpits, before they both left my side and I was standing on my own.

"There you go!" She cheered.

"You wouldn't even believe you were the same poorly girl, in such a serious state only a few days ago. Got the colour back in your cheeks and everything," She smiled resting her hand on my cheek.

"Thank you, for everything you've done for me,"

"Don't be daft, come here," And she threw her arms round me and squeezed me tight. I couldn't believe it was time to say our goodbyes already; I would really miss Nurse Sylvia.

We pulled apart and she went to hug Jack.

"Now go get yourselves up on deck, you don't want to miss the docking now do you?"

We smiled gratefully before walking and hobbling towards the door.

"Goodbye my lovelies!" She called after us. I turned to give a small wave bye before walking out the door.

On our journey towards the deck, I took in my surroundings. It was so strange how everything in the infirmary was so familiar to me, yet the rest of the ship was so unfamiliar. Many things were similar to the Titanic, yet everything looked so smaller.

Jack put his arm round me. "Let's get something to eat before we go up on deck, you must be hungry,"

"Starving," I responded.

We entered the cafeteria; it was almost deserted with many people probably up on deck already.

"You sit down, I will get us something," Jack smiled helping me sit down.

As he was in the line up for our food, I looked around at the few people left in the room. There were a few children sat on the table next to ours, they eat in silence. The mother's face showed no emotion, as she sat watching her children eat.

On the table in the corner a lonely old woman sat on her own weeping into a handkerchief. I turned my stare away feeling I should owe her the respect. It was then I noticed the little girl, with her back to me sitting with an unrecognisable woman, she spoke to her, her hand over the little girls looking like she was trying to give reassurance. I couldn't caste my stare away, the girl's corkscrew black curls and her dainty body was all too familiar.

It was Cora.

My heart began to beat in excitement and relief. I grabbed my crutches and tried to get to her as fast as I could. When I reached the table the woman looked at me confused but I wasn't bothered about her. I put my hand on Cora's shoulder and went to hug her.

"Cora!" I exclaimed as the girl turned around.

My heart immediately dropped. It wasn't Cora; the face stared back at me in fear. I immediately released her from my grip.

"Mommy," The girl cried, and ran round climbing onto the woman's lap and burying her head in her chest. The woman looked at me in disaprovement.

Jack noticing the commotion hurried over.

"I-I'm so sorry, I-I..." I stuttered.

Jack put his hand on my shoulder. "It's ok Cassia, come on."

"I thought it was her," I tried to explain.

"I know come on let's sit down,"

We sat back down at the table, and I put my head in my hands, in shame, embarrassment and sadness. How had I got it so wrong?

Jack pulled my hands away. "It's ok Cassia, go on eat."

I stared down at the meal in front of me and tucked in. We didn't speak of what just happened. In my mind, I knew no matter how hard I tried to believe she was alive. I just knew she was gone, along with everyone else.

It was a rotten, miserable day. The rain poured on the deck. We'd literally only been out half n hour and we were already soaked to our skins. The deck was crowded with people all waiting for the docking. Crew members hurried around with umbrellas trying to get down the names of the last few surviving passengers.

I looked up gloomy sky and tried to think about what would await us in New York. Jack looked over at a crew member with his umbrella over a girl. He stared with such deep concentration.

"I'll be right back. I'm just going to give one of the crew members our names," he smiled, before leaving my side.

Jack's POV

I pretty much ran in a fit of fury over to the girl. She became more recognisable as I drew closer, I knew I was right. I knew my eyes hadn't deceived me.

Just as the crew member had finished taking her name and began to walk away, I grabbed her arm and spun her round viciously.

"You," I simply spat.

"Oh hi Jack, nice to see your alive," Rose said sarcastically. "And what about poor Cassia?"

I gripped her tighter. "She's fine no thanks to you and your twisted little mind." I hissed.

Rose face softened. "Look ok I never meant to hurt her, just scare you both a bit that's all."

"Why would you even think of it though?"

"Because you led me on, gave me just hint of happiness and then stole it back from me like that. You'll never know how that feels. Don't play that you are the innocent victim in all of this. You're at fault to. So you like Cassia now, but how long will it be before you ditch her for someone else?"

"I would never do that. I love Cassia, we have something special."

"Ha!" Rose mocked. "I thought we had something special. Turns out that were all lies, you'll ditch her and I can't wait for that day," Rose grinned maliciously.

I struggled to hold my temper. I snapped her closer so our faces were almost touching. Rose gasped.

"Stay away from us, I mean it," I snarled before pushing her away, and turning my back on her, never looking back.

Cassia we stood by the railings of the ship looking out to sea. I approached her, snaking my arm round her waist. Rose was wrong I did love Cassia, and nothing could tear us apart.

End of Jack's POV

I was stood by the railings waiting for Jack, when I felt his presence before me. His arm went round my waist pulling me closer.

"Hey is it all sorted?" I asked.

Jack stared blankly at me.

"You know with the crew?" I reminded him.

"Oh yeah, yeah it's all fine," He smiled.

As the time passed, the rain got lighter before it had stopped completely. As we approached closer to the dock of New York, the sun burst through the dark clouds filling us all into brightness. I closed my eyes and could hear gulls flying in the skies above us.

"Hey Cassia, open your eyes," Jack whispered.

I opened them carefully to see the statue of liberty drawing upon us before it was right next to the ship. The sun radiating on her shoulders, for the first time in almost a week I could see land. Buildings lots of them and boats bobbing in the sea tied to the docks. I looked to Jack, and he gazed back at me.

"The start of a new life, I'm glad I get to share it with you," I said.

Jack leant down and kissed me passionately, before pressing his forehead against mine. "I love you Cassia Winston,"

"And I love you Jack Dawson," I giggled.

We kissed one more time, and then I rested my head on his shoulders. We watched the ship drew closer and with each metre happiness grew inside me.

All the anguish, sadness, and dangers we had faced, the people we had met along the way, friends, enemies, the places we had been, the places we had stayed didn't matter anymore. It was just me and Jack, together as it should be.

The start of a new journey, which would lead us to the rest of our lives.

**And there is the last chapter! I have been working on this for so long and I can't believe it's actually over with now. I would like to thank all my reviewers, for giving up their time to read my story and tell me what you think, but especially to those people who have reviewed every chapter since the first one! I love you all for doing this and you inspired me to keep going with it. I hope my story has lived up to all your expectations and you have enjoyed reading it as much as I have enjoyed writing it!**

**Please check out my other stories and tell me what you think of them as well =) who knows I may be back with a sequel yet...**

**For the final time **

**Leah xx**


End file.
